過去の生命 (Vidas Pasadas)
by DanBrownfan
Summary: Hinata es poseedora de una maldición milenaria, y si no logra librarse de ella, morirá. Desesperada, encuentra ayuda en donde menos la esperaba, sin saber que esta aventura despertaría viejos sentimientos y provocaría un giro rotundo a la fría relación con su guardián.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto no me pertenece, sino al gran Masashi Kishimoto. Esta historia la hice como un fin de expresarme.

(O como sea que se diga XD)

* * *

-¿Sakura…?

-¿Qué pasa Hinata? –respondió una peli-rosa.

-¿N-no crees que…deberíamos encender velas?

-¿Por qué? –preguntó una rubia metiéndose en la conversación.

-E-es que… -Hinata bajó su cabeza y guardó silencio.

-¿No han notado que Konoha está en plena tormenta eléctrica? –El sonido de un rayo se escuchó a lo lejos, haciendo saltar a las cuatro mujeres- En cualquier momento se irá la energía –contestó Tenten.

-Enserio que eres tonta Sakura, ¿cómo se te ocurre invitarnos a dormir con este clima? –replicó la rubia.

-¡Cállate Ino-cerda! ¡Por lo menos yo…!

Hinata veía temerosa a Sakura y a Ino insultarse. Era increíble que a sus dieciséis años siguieran peleándose así.

La voz de Tenten la volvió a la realidad.

-Hinata, vamos a buscar velas en la cocina –sugirió la castaña mientras salía de la habitación.

-H-hai.

Las dos caminaron en silencio hasta la cocina, donde buscaron velas por todas partes; Tenten las encontró y le pidió a Hinata que llevara un encendedor o unos cerillos, Hinata asintió, y mientras veía alejarse a Tenten con varias velas, ella comenzó a buscar el encendedor. No tardó mucho en encontrar una caja de cerillos, así que salió de la cocina y se dirigió a las escaleras.

El potente sonido de un rayo hizo saltar a Hinata, y la caja de cerillos escapó de sus manos y entró a una abertura entre los escalones. Varios momentos fueron necesarios para que Hinata recuperara su tranquilidad, pero el hecho de que las luces se apagaran la puso todavía más nerviosa.

Las voces de sus compañeras llamándola resonaron desde lo alto de la escalera. Hinata se agachó y metió su mano dentro de la abertura, tanteando varios objetos dentro, hasta que encontró la caja de cerillos y suspiró aliviada mientras la contemplaba.

-¿Hinata? –la susodicha soltó un grito al sentir una mano en su cabeza- ¡Tranquila! ¡Soy yo, Tenten! –Hinata levantó su rostro y vio a su compañera.

-L-lo siento, me asustaste… -Hinata escuchó el sonido de cosas al caer.

-Pues mientras tú y los cerillos se asustan, ellas se están tropezando con todo –Hinata sonrió y le tendió la caja de cerillos-. Bien, ahora prenderemos las velas –Tenten subió algunos escalones antes de volverse-. ¿No vienes?

-E-en un momento.

-Como digas –con esto, Tenten se alejó de ella.

Hinata volvió a meter lentamente su mano en la abertura; ella había sentido un paquete de tamaño considerable allá bajo, y aunque no era precisamente una mujer curiosa, parecía que éste la llamaba, que le pedía ser sacado de ahí. Hinata sintió de nuevo el paquete y lo sacó, aún sin saber lo que contenía. Lo contempló dudosa mientras subía las escaleras y entraba a la habitación iluminada con velas.

-¡Hasta que apareces! –exclamó Ino.

-Ya nos habías preocupado, te tardaste y… -Sakura miró el paquete en manos de Hinata- ¿Qué es?

-No lo sé… -murmuró la peliazul antes de pasarle el paquete a Sakura, que lo abrió y pareció identificarlo de inmediato.

-¡¿Cómo es que no se me ocurrió antes?! –Sakura dejó la caja en una mesa, se acercó a su armario y extrajo de ahí un empaque de color morado-. Chicas, siéntense en círculo para jugar esto –exclamó Sakura con malicia.

-¿Jugar…? –murmuró confundida Tenten, viendo a Sakura completando el círculo al sentarse con las dos cajas en sus manos.

-Verán chicas –comenzó Sakura-, hace algunos años, uno de mis pergaminos rodó hasta la habitación de mi madre, así que entré y mi pergamino estaba sobre ésta caja –Sakura señaló la caja de madera que estaba en sus manos-. Me la llevé a la sala y la abrí, pero en ese momento mi madre llegó, y como si hubiera visto un fantasma, me la quitó y me castigó –se escuchó un rayo-. Investigué sobre ella con las personas más viejas de la villa y al decirles que quería saber qué había dentro, me enseñaron lo que debía hacer y con qué. Así obtuve esta otra caja –Sakura levantó la caja morada-. Pasé meses buscando la caja que mi madre me había quitado, y hoy, gracias a esta hermosa mujer –Sakura le sonrió ampliamente a Hinata, que no pudo evitar sonrojarse- ¡podremos comprobar si todo lo que me dijeron esas personas es cierto!

Sakura se tranquilizó y respiró profundamente varias veces antes de abrir lentamente la caja morada y dejar suavemente la tapa a un lado, como en un ritual. Así dejó a la vista el contenido de aquella caja: dos vasitos de vidrio, dos cuadrados pequeños de metal, una bolsita con un polvo oscuro dentro, un pañuelo de seda y una vela pequeña, ancha y blanca.

-Eh…Sakura… -exclamó Ino con gesto escéptico.

-¡Silencio! –Gritó Sakura, provocando la atención de las tres- Esto es algo serio. Y ahora, según nuestras personalidades les tengo que entregar estos objetos –Sakura tomó un vaso y se lo entregó a Ino-. Te hago entrega de este vaso, para que lo llenes de ti, y tú eres tan inestable como el agua -Ino se levantó refunfuñando y salió de la habitación, provocando una pequeña risa por parte de Tenten y Hinata-. A ti Tenten –la susodicha prestó atención y recibió otro vaso por parte de Sakura-, te hago entrega de este vaso para que lo llenes de ti, y tú siempre tienes los pies en la tierra –Tenten vio confundida a Hinata, que le señaló el pasillo, donde había varias plantas-. Yo, por tener una furia de fuego cuando me lo propongo –la peli-rosa colocó la vela sobre una de las bases de metal, tomó un cerillo y la encendió-, daré vida a esta vela para que represente al fuego.

Ino y Tenten volvieron a sentarse con su elemento en manos antes de que un trueno se escuchara, tal como si hubiera caído al lado de la casa, poniendo a todas nerviosas, a excepción de Sakura, que se hallaba profundamente concentrada con su base en manos.

-Y por último –Sakura tomó la bolsita con polvo oscuro y se la dio a Hinata junto con la otra base y un cerillo-, te entrego a ti Hinata, que eres pura como el aire, la tarea de lograr conseguir tu elemento, el único que falta para iniciar.

Todas vieron intensamente a Hinata, que veía dudosa aquél polvo sin saber qué era. Pero al sentir las miradas de sus compañeras, no dudó más y vertió sobre la base la cantidad adecuada del polvo, para después arrojarle un cerillo encendido. Automáticamente empezó a brotar un humo de olor dulce.

-¿Qué es eso? –murmuró Ino a Tenten.

-Creo…que es un sahumerio –contestó la castaña.

-Ahora, pongan su elemento frente a ustedes –todas obedecieron, y sus elementos formaron un rectángulo.

Bajo la atenta mirada de sus amigas, Sakura tendió el pañuelo en el centro, llenando el espacio entre los elementos. Después abrió la caja de madera y sacó un espejo y un pedazo de tela, con el cual limpió su superficie llena de polvo. Una vez limpio el espejo, lo colocó sobre el pañuelo.

-E-estos símbolos … -murmuró Hinata tocando la inscripción del espejo.

-¿Cuáles? –Le preguntó Tenten, Hinata le señaló la inscripción- 過去の生命… –leyó en voz alta.

-Significa… "Vidas pasadas" ¿n-no?

Hinata miró temerosa a Tenten, que le devolvió la mirada. Juntas vieron a Sakura sonriente.

-Sakura, ¿exactamente de qué se trata este juego?... –preguntó Ino.

-Pues...como ya dijeron Tenten y Hinata, este juego se llama "Vidas pasadas" o 過去の生命, es lo mismo –Sakura se encogió de hombros-. Este juego es casi tan antiguo como la magia negra.

-¿M-magia negra? –repitió Hinata.

-Ajá –contestó Sakura sin darle más importancia al asunto.

Hinata se puso de pie.

-L-lo siento pero... ¡y-yo no quiero utilizar magia negra! –Sakura la vio comprensiva.

-Hinata, en el momento en que contribuiste con tu elemento, pusiste una parte de ti. Si no sigues adelante...bueno, habrá consecuencias –un trueno aportó algo de maldad a las palabras de Sakura, que Hinata entendió y a las que se resignó.

-Como decía –siguió Sakura al ver a Hinata sentada-, este juego es muy antiguo, y se ha usado en el país del fuego para una sola cosa: Saber qué fuiste en tu vida pasada.

La lluvia aumentó considerablemente los truenos y golpeaba insistentemente la ventana, anunciando así su llegada a las cuatro mujeres.

-Pero no teman, esto no nos tomará más de unos cuantos minutos, considerando que no queremos saber detalles –añadió la peli-rosa.

-¡¿Qué?! –Replicó Ino- ¡Si vamos a jugar con magia negra, hay que conseguir todo lo que podamos!

-Tiene razón –exclamó Tenten-. La magia negra no es cualquier cosa; así que deberíamos aprovechar al máximo la oportunidad.

-¡No! ¡¿Están locas?! ¡Podríamos perder nuestras almas! –gritó Sakura.

-¿A-almas...? –murmuró Hinata.

-¡Si pedimos detalles y no somos cuidadosas nuestras almas podrían quedar encerradas dentro del espejo!

-¿Estás diciendo que el alma de otra persona puede estar ahí dentro? –preguntó Tenten.

Sakura reflexionó unos instantes antes de contestar:

-Cuando no se tiene la protección de los cuatro elementos, se juega para hacerle burla al espejo o por querer demostrar que no pasa nada... Entonces tu alma queda atrapada, o también puede ser porque tienes una parte de una alma –relató Sakura.

-¿Qué? No te entendí lo último –exclamó la rubia.

Sakura suspiró.

-Al momento en que nacemos tenemos un alma, una parte de ella se encarga de hacernos saber quienes somos, otra nos permite tener sentimientos, y otra pequeña parte nos da movilidad en nuestro cuerpo. Las tres se complementan –la peli-rosa junto sus manos para ejemplificarlo-. Sin embargo, en juegos como éste, las partes que nos hacen sentir y saber quienes somos, quedan cautivas aquí y son enviadas al inframundo. ¿Hasta ahí entienden?

Todas asintieron.

-Bien –Sakura suspiró-. Imaginen que hace cien años, una chica con mi rostro y actitud juega "Vidas pasadas", se burla del espejo y éste atrapa su alma.

-Pero, ¿cómo sabes cuando alguien pierde esas partes del alma? –interrumpió Tenten.

-Fácil. Como solo queda la parte del alma que nos da movilidad, esa persona no vuelve a tener algún sentimiento hasta su muerte.

Todas guardaron silencio.

-Continuando –Sakura retomó el relato pasado-. Y hoy, después de cien años, yo lo juego y pido detalles muy, pero muy precisos. El espejo tiene que abrir el portal entre el mundo espiritual y el nuestro, entonces el alma de esa chica me detectaría y absorbería el resto del alma que yo tengo de ella.

-Entonces… ¿cualquier alma puede entrar a este mundo por medio del espejo?...

-Sí –contestó Sakura.

-¿Aunque no haya sido encerrada por el espejo?

-Ajá. Basta con que sea un alma en el mundo espiritual.

-Pero… ¿cómo entran?

-Eso no lo sé muy bien, pero creo que si el espíritu es muy fuerte, y nosotras nos sentimos inseguras o con miedo, éste puede hacerse paso por el espejo –la peli-rosa se pasó las manos por el cabello- ¿Ya entienden por qué no debemos pedir tanto?

-Entiendo –exclamó Tenten.

-De acuerdo… –contestó Ino.

-¿Y tú Hinata? –Sakura buscó la mirada perlada de su compañera- ¡¿Se desmayó?!

-No creo… –soltó Ino, haciéndose paso para acercarse a la ojiblanca, que tenía la mirada perdida.

-¡Ino! –gritaron Sakura y Tenten al unísono.

-¡¿Qué?! –gritó Ino asustada.

-¡Destruiste los elementos!

Ino se giró y vio que había tierra que manchaba la alfombra, que había agua que mojaba el espejo y cómo la vela de Sakura estaba apagada.

-Ups… -soltó Ino sonriendo, obteniendo un bufido por parte de sus compañeras.

-¿Qué hacemos?

-Pues…activar de nuevo los elementos y…despertar a Hinata.

-Yo sé qué hacer –Ino chasqueó sus dedos frente a los ojos de Hinata; que no tardaron en verla asustada.

-¿Qué pasa…?

-Te fuiste del mundo por unos instantes.

Hinata tocó su cuerpo y rostro con manos temblorosas.

-No estuviste muerta –dijo Tenten divertida-, tan solo estabas en las nubes.

Tras el suspiro de alivio por parte de Hinata, sus tres compañeras se levantaron. Ella las miró temerosa.

-¿A-a dónde van?

-Ino arruinó nuestros elementos, debemos activarlos para jugar "Vidas pasadas". ¿Dónde están los cerillos? –Sakura atrapó en el aire la pequeña caja que le arrojó Tenten y la abrió-. Se acabaron, hay que buscar más.

-Préndelo con una de esas –Ino señaló la flama de una de las tantas velas que iluminaban la estancia.

-No. Debe ser encendida por una flama nueva.

-De acuerdo… -murmuró Ino molesta.

-¿Ya saben dónde conseguir su elemento?

-En la llave del baño –respondió Ino.

-En la planta del pasillo –respondió Tenten.

-Bien, yo bajaré a la cocina.

-¡E-esperen! ¿Me dejarán sola? –Hinata miró suplicante a las chicas.

-No deberíamos dejarla sola con el espejo-chupa-almas, y menos si solo la protege un elemento –opinó Ino.

-Tranquila Hinata, volveremos pronto. No te pasará nada –la tranquilizó Sakura. Cada una de las tres tomó una vela y salió de la habitación.

…_Dejando a Hinata sola con el espejo_.


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto no me pertenece, sino al gran Masashi Kishimoto. Esta historia la hice como un fin de expresarme.

(O como sea que se diga XD)

* * *

Una vez que Hinata estuvo sola en la habitación, una pequeña brisa no tardó en estremecerla hasta los huesos. Y de pronto, todas las velas y el sahumerio se apagaron. El viento abrió la ventana. Y el espejo pareció agitarse en su lugar antes de que empezara a brotar una niebla espesa de él. Las frías corrientes de viento azotaban el rostro de la Hyuuga y mecían sus cabellos.

-¡¿I-Ino?!… ¡¿T-Tenten?!... ¡¿Sa-Sakura?!... –llamaba Hinata una y otra vez, mientras que alejaba sus piernas del espejo y se abrazaba a si misma.

Del oscuro interior del espejo brotó lentamente una mano translucida, de la cual siguió el brazo entero. Hinata retrocedió rápidamente, pero su espalda no tardó en chocar contra la pared. El otro brazo no tardó en surgir del espejo y tocó la alfombra en busca de algún apoyo para salir. Hinata se hizo un ovillo y observó aterrorizada como los dos brazos se posicionaban en lados opuestos del espejo, aplicaban fuerza y la cabeza y tronco de una mujer surgían.

La Hyuuga aferró más sus piernas a su abdomen e intentó gritar, pero se dio cuenta de que todo su cuerpo había dejado de responderle, ni siquiera fue capaz de abrir su boca o mover una vez más sus extremidades. La mujer no pareció notar su presencia, pero logró sentarse en la alfombra. Sacó sus piernas del espejo y no se movió de ahí durante varios segundos, que le parecieron horriblemente eternos a la ojiblanca.

Aquella mujer se levantó cabizbaja y arrastró su largo y blanco vestido con ella. Caminó lentamente hasta la Hyuuga y se puso de cuclillas frente a ella antes de elevar su cabeza, mostrando así su rostro. El cuerpo entero de Hinata se estremeció, y varias lágrimas fluyeron de sus ojos.

Ahí, justo frente a ella se encontraba nada más, y nada menos que…

…Ella misma.

La translucida mujer suavizó su expresión y elevó lentamente sus manos, brindándole una escalofriante y fría caricia al rostro de la ojiblanca. Una esfera luminosa se hizo notar de inmediato en el pecho de la Hyuuga ante el contacto; a lo cual la mujer esbozó una horrenda mueca parecida a una sonrisa y posó sus negros iris sobre aquella luz.

El sonido de un vidrio al romperse inundó la habitación y las dos mujeres enfocaron a la fuente del sonido.

-Ten…Ten –musitó Hinata en un murmullo apagado y débil, como si estuviera congelándose.

-¡Aléjate de ella! –Tenten se acercó a Hinata y la mujer translucida retrocedió hasta quedar a distancia.

En ese momento Ino y Sakura aparecieron en la habitación, la mujer las miró furiosa antes de adoptar la forma de una pequeña esfera luminosa y salir por la ventana abierta. Las dos corrieron hasta Hinata y Tenten.

-¡¿Qué pasó?! ¡¿Qué rayos era eso?! –gritó Ino.

Hinata empezó a llorar amargamente y se abrazó de Tenten.

-Por Kami… ¿Estás bien Hinata? –exclamó Sakura preocupada.

La Hyuuga levantó su mirada vidriosa y la enfocó en los ojos de Sakura; pero el contacto no duró demasiado, pues nuevas ganas de llorar la invadieron y no hizo más que hundir de nuevo su rostro en el pecho de Tenten, que la envolvía en un abrazo.

El grito de Ino llamó la atención de todas, que la vieron señalando el espejo, del cual salía una mano translucida. Hinata se unió al grito de la rubia, pero éste terminó cuando Sakura rompió el espejo con su puño. Impactadas todas, no hicieron más que observar a la peli-rosa vendarse su mano herida.

-Hinata, ¿qué te hizo? –Preguntó Sakura- ¿Hinata?

-Hinata… ¡reacciona! –Tenten sacudió a Hinata, que no hizo más que rodar sus ojos y perder la fuerza de su cuerpo- ¡¿Qué le pasa?!

-¡Está muerta! –gritó Ino.

-¡No! ¡No seas exagerada! –Se apresuró Sakura- Lo que pasa es que esa cosa le quitó demasiada energía; por más que hagamos no despertará hasta mañana.

-¿Estás segura?

-Sí. Las personas a las que pregunté me advirtieron sobre esto. Tranquilas.

-¿Y qué hacemos mientras? –preguntó Ino.

-Pues…la vida pasada de Hinata está suelta por ahí, y supongo que no descansará hasta quitarle el alma entera.

-¡¿La va a matar?!

-Si no la detenemos…supongo que si… ¡Pero no se preocupen! Encontraré a alguien que la ayude.

-De acuerdo pero, ¿qué vamos a hacer ahora? ¿Jugamos algo?

Tenten y Sakura miraron seriamente a Ino.

-Está bien…perdón… -exclamó la rubia cruzándose de brazos.

Tenten vio en el inmóvil rostro de Hinata las numerosas rutas de lágrimas y suspiró.

-Ha sido suficiente por hoy, creo que ya deberíamos dormir –opinó Tenten.

-Tienes razón –dijo Sakura cerrando la ventana-, pero primero acuesta a Hinata en la cama, ella está más agotada y aterrorizada que nosotras tres juntas.

Tenten dejó a la Hyuuga en la cama mientras que Sakura encendía tres velas para después repartirlas diciendo: _"Enciendan las demás con éstas"._

Una vez encendidas de nuevo todas las velas; las tres se detuvieron a ver el desastre que habían hecho: Vidrios rotos, la alfombra mojada y sucia… Sin duda la madre de Sakura mataría a la anfitriona si no limpiaban.

-Limpiaremos mañana ¿de acuerdo? –Exclamó Sakura mientras tallaba sus ojos por el cansancio- Además, mañana tendremos que entregar a la heredera-inconsciente-Hyuuga a su primo –completó bostezando.

-¡No cuenten conmigo! –se apresuró Tenten.

-¿Qué? Tú eres su compañera, a ti no te reclamará nada –exclamó Ino.

-No, no. Soy su compañera de equipo, por lo cual me recordará esto cada vez que se enoje. Y no estoy dispuesta a darle ese privilegio.

-¡Pero…!

-¡Nada! Es mi última palabra –terminó Tenten girándose y cruzando sus brazos.

Sakura e Ino voltearon a verse; mañana sería un día difícil.


	3. Chapter 3

Bueno... No acostumbro dejar notas, pero...

Gracias a todos los que leen ésta historia! Y si... ya sé que los primeros capítulos pueden estar aburridones, pero no les puedo poner de repente la historia, porque no se entendería. Por favor sean un poquititito más pacientes! Ya verán como se va poniendo interesante! ^^

Naruto no me pertenece, sino al gran Masashi Kishimoto. Esta historia la hice como un fin de expresarme.

(O como sea que se diga XD)

* * *

Muchas horas más tarde, una kunoichi despertaba de su larga inconsciencia, y tras tallar sus ojos para despejarse el sueño, su entorno le fue más visible. Se levantó un poco con ayuda de sus codos y reconoció el lugar en el que estaba.

Lentamente logró levantarse de su futón y caminar con pasos temblorosos hasta su balcón, donde descorrió las cortinas, abrió las pequeñas puertas y se recargó en el barandal, observando el oscuro cielo repleto de estrellas, siempre opacadas por la luna.

Inevitablemente, su mente evocó un recuerdo.

"_-¿Princesa? ¿Qué haces aquí tan sola?" –preguntó una mujer de cabellos azulados a su pequeña hija de cuatro años._

"_-¡Oka-san! –gritó la niña con alegría mientras daba la vuelta y abrazaba a su mamá y a su prominente vientre- Yo... me preguntaba por qué la gente que vive fuera de los territorios Hyuuga no tiene los ojos como nosotros."_

"_-¿Enserio quieres saber por qué? –preguntó la mujer con una bella sonrisa en sus labios, mientras que su hija asentía con la cabeza- Entonces ven conmigo."_

_Tomadas de la mano, madre e hija caminaron hasta el hermoso jardín de la Mansión del Souke, donde crecía un pequeño cerezo sembrado por ellas mismas hacía apenas un año. La mujer se sentó en el piso de madera que rodeaba el jardín y cargó a su hija hasta tenerla sentada en su regazo._

"_-La leyenda cuenta, que hace mucho tiempo, cuando todas las personas tenían los ojos de color café, nacieron una niña y un niño bellísimos. Tanto, que sus padres estaban celosos de su belleza, y los trataban muy mal, regañándolos por cualquier cosa, golpeándolos y menospreciándolos frente a la demás gente –La mujer hizo una pausa para abrazar más a su hija-. Estos niños fueron tan desdichados, que todas las noches lloraban en un río que pasaba cerca de sus casas, y en el que siempre se reflejaba la luna, que se conmovía cada vez que los veía llorar así, porque conforme fueron creciendo, sus iris se volvían cada vez más blancas, hasta que sus padres creyeron que eran monstruos y junto con las demás personas, los echaron de sus pueblos. Cada uno vagó por el mundo, hasta que se encontraron en éstos territorios, y se enamoraron. La luna, para evitar que volvieran a maltratarlos, los adoptó como sus hijos, regalándoles el don del Byakugan, que utilizamos para pelear y defendernos. Así que, desde aquél día, esos dos ojiblancos engendraron más descendencia y fundaron ésta aldea con ayuda de otras personas que los aceptaron con todas sus virtudes y defectos."_

_Sin prisa, la mujer esperó a que su hija emitiera algún comentario, el cual no tuvo que esperar por mucho tiempo, pues la pequeña tembló un poco y exclamó:_

_-"Pero... El apellido Hyuuga significa "hacia el sol" –dijo la pequeña de cuatro años, acomodándose entre los brazos de su madre._

_-"Es cierto, princesa. Pero eso es porque los Hyuuga dependemos mucho del equilibrio entre contrarios: Nuestras técnicas más poderosas lucen el Yin-Yang, tenemos dos ramas en el clan, y hay muchas otras cosas, como por ejemplo el hecho de que nuestros ojos se parezcan tanto a la luna, y que nuestro apellido signifique "hacia el sol"._

_Hinata esbozó una sonrisa mientras escuchaba los rítmicos latidos del corazón de su madre, y lentamente comenzó a cerrar los ojos... Adoraba tener una mamá tan inteligente._

"_-Hina-chan, los Hyuuga somos así, hijos de luna –La mujer comenzó a balancear suavemente a su hija entre sus brazos-. Por eso, cuando te sientas sola y triste, mira a la luna, porque ella nos da la fuerza para seguir adelante ¿Sabes por qué? –La niña murmuró un delicado"no" entre sueños- Porque la luna es grande y brilla en el oscuro cielo…que por más que lo intenta, no logra confundirla con sus nubes oscuras."_

Hinata volvió a la realidad con un profundo suspiro, y recayó en la extraña sensación de un cosquilleo en su nuca; el cual se producía cada vez que alguien la miraba fijamente. Se giró para saber quién la miraba de esa manera, y de inmediato se topó con el brillo que reflejaban los ojos de Neji desde el balcón de su propia habitación, por lo que ella no tardó en sonrojarse y bajar su mirada intimidada.

-Hinata-sama –la susodicha se tensó ante la grave voz de su primo-, usted ve la luna de una forma muy extraña.

La peliazul se sorprendió ante el inesperado comentario, ¿Desde hace cuánto tiempo habría estado Neji viéndola con los ojos fijos en la luna? La Hyuuga se sonrojó ante la posible respuesta.

-¿Me diría por qué? –inquirió él de la nada.

Hinata tragó saliva con dificultad y contempló sus blancas manos, viéndolas temblar. Siempre pasaba eso cuando su primo Neji le dirigía la palabra, o incluso bastaba con que estuvieran en la misma habitación.

-La luna me da fuerza para seguir adelante –murmuró inconscientemente antes de tapar su boca con ambas manos.

Avergonzada, Hinata entró de nuevo a su habitación, dejando a Neji solo, extrañado por la repentina acción de su protegida, pero, como de costumbre, escondería sus sentimientos tras su fría y recientemente falsa máscara de tranquilidad.

-_"Ahora pensará que soy más tonta de lo que él creía…" _–pensó la ojiblanca mientras tomaba las puertas de su balcón aún con manos temblorosas.

Casi en el mismo momento en el que ella aseguraba éstas puertas, escuchó gritos desde la escalera de la Mansión llamándola. Al reconocer de quién era la voz, Hinata se apresuró a salir de su habitación, y una vez en el pasillo, miró a Hanabi corriendo por el pasillo.

-¿Por qué los gritos, Hanabi?

-¡Encontré un kimono de Oka-san de cuando era niña! –Dijo sonriente la niña de escasos once años de edad- ¡Iré a decirle a Otou-san!

Cuando la niña dobló en uno de los pasillos de la planta alta, Hinata supo que era demasiado tarde para decirle a su hermana menor que su padre desde hacía ya varios días se negaba a salir de su habitación a causa de una jaqueca que no lo dejaba vivir, tal como le había dicho un día antes de que todo se volviera más grave; hasta el punto de que numerosos doctores visitaban la Mansión Hyuuga a diario.

Segundos después la misma castaña apareció caminando cabizbaja por el pasillo.

-Hanabi, ¿qué pasa? –preguntó Hinata.

-Es que…Otou-san dice que se siente un poco enfermo y no podrá verme puesto el kimono hoy –exclamó la pequeña.

Hinata sólo sonrió.

-Tranquila Hanabi, n-nosotras dos veremos que tal te queda y si necesita ajustes. Vamos, te ayudaré a atar el obi –exclamó Hinata empujando a la susodicha hacia su habitación.

-Pero Onee-san, ¿Por qué no vamos a tu recámara? –preguntó la niña confundida.

-Porque yo no tengo u-un espejo tan grande como el tuyo –respondió la peliazul con una sonrisa antes de cerrar la puerta de la habitación.

-¡Iré al baño a ponerme el kimono! –anunció feliz la castaña antes de desaparecer tras otra puerta.

Sabiendo lo mucho que podría tardarse su hermana, Hinata tomó asiento frente a una mesa de té llena de pergaminos. La Hyuuga tomó uno de los pergaminos e inició a leer pequeños trozos de cada párrafo, buscando algo con qué entretenerse. No supo cuándo salió su hermana del baño, pero de la nada apareció frente a ella, asiéndola saltar en su asiento por la repentina sorpresa.

-Onee-san... ¿Me atarías el obi? –preguntó la niña.

La susodicha asintió con una sonrisa, se levantó, caminó con Hanabi hasta estar frente al espejo de cuerpo completo, y comenzó a hacer el moño que se usaba con los kimonos, que era parecido a una caja con una almohadilla. Una vez que terminó, Hanabi alzó sus brazos, haciendo que las largas mangas del kimono se elevaran también.

-¡Hanabi-chan! ¡Te ves hermosa! –exclamó sonriente la peliazul mientras veía a su hermana en el reflejo del espejo.

Hanabi se volvió hacia su hermana y empezó a hablar sobre algo... sin embargo Hinata no prestó atención, pues vio en el espejo cómo lentamente el reflejo de sus blancos ojos se tornaba de color negro, y su gesto aturdido cambiaba a una mueca malvada de regocijo.

Asustada, Hinata retrocedió, llamando la atención de su hermana, que la vio a los ojos durante un largo rato, esperando que ella también la mirara, sin embargo, Hinata tan solo podía mirar el espejo con una versión malévola de si misma.

De la nada, la figura de su reflejo comenzó a escribir algo en la superficie. Aterrada, la peliazul emitió un grito cargado de miedo, tras el cual no tardó en escucharse el sonido de alguien abriendo con violencia la puerta.

Hinata abrió los ojos y volteó a ver hacia la puerta, encontrándose con la blanca mirada de su primo. De inmediato se volvió para mirar de nuevo el espejo, pero el reflejo no mostraba a nadie más que no fuera ella misma con un número escrito en la frente: 1,276.

Con una extraña sensación en el pecho, Hinata salió de la habitación con lágrimas en los ojos, empujando a su primo y tallándose con insistencia su blanca frente.

-¡Está…e-en todas partes…! –sollozó.

Confundidos, ambos castaños intercambiaron una mirada de preocupación, sin embargo ninguno de los dos intentó detener a la heredera, hasta que pasaron varios segundos y escucharon el llanto de la peliazul en la habitación de enfrente.

-Con su permiso, Hanabi-sama –dijo Neji antes de salir de la habitación seguido de cerca por la castaña.

Ambos Hyuugas cruzaron el pasillo con tan sólo unos cuantos pasos, encontrándose frente a la puerta de la habitación de Hinata.

-¡Onee-san! ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó con angustia Hanabi mientras tocaba sin parar la puerta de su hermana mayor, pero un llanto con incontables sollozos fue lo que recibió como respuesta.

-¡Hinata-sama! ¡Abra! –ordenó el castaño tratando de deslizar la puerta, pero era inútil, Hinata la había trancado con algo. Después bufó- No nos dejará entrar.

-¡Pero...! ¡Está llorando! –musitó la niña con tristeza- ¡Onee-san, ábreme por favor!

-¡N-no me pasa nada! ¡Déjenme sola! –gritó ella desde adentro.

-¡Hinata-sama!

-¡Onee-san!

-¿Por qué hay tanto escándalo? –dijo un miembro del consejo haciéndose escuchar sobre los gritos de los tres jóvenes.

-Onee-san se ha encerrado y no nos deja pasar –contestó Hanabi.

-Ella sabrá lo que hace. Basta con su escándalo y vayan a dormir –ordenó el hombre con gesto intimidante antes de dirigirse a las escaleras.

Tras el corto intercambio de palabras, el castaño retiró lentamente sus manos de la puerta y se giró hacia Hanabi.

-No es más que una niña consentida –sentenció Neji molesto antes dirigirse a su cuarto.

Hanabi, después de ver encerrarse a su primo en su habitación, se acercó de nuevo a la puerta de la recámara de su hermana y murmuró donde podría estar su oído:

-Trata de no hacer notar mucho tu llanto, porque si Otou-san te escucha, se molestará -con esto la niña entró al cuarto de enfrente, totalmente dispuesta a dormir y dejar el extraño comportamiento de su hermana atrás.

Mientras, en su cuarto, Hinata se alejó de la puerta y se recostó en su futón. Tomó con manos temblorosas una almohada y ahí hundió su rostro para ahogar sus sollozos y seguir el consejo que su hermana le había dado.

Una vez terminadas sus lágrimas, pero no así su miedo, empezó a ser invadida por un profundo sueño, con el que en el mejor de los casos, podría soñar con su madre; y de tocar el peor…tendría que afrontar a esa fantasma que había empezado a atemorizarla despierta.

* * *

Una peliazul caminaba por las calles de Konoha con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. Acababa de conseguir permiso para ir a comprar el incienso del altar a los Kamis, aunque la verdad era que ella tenía mucho en una caja dentro de su cuarto; sin embargo, había sentido la necesidad de respirar un aire diferente al de los territorios Hyuuga.

Mientras caminaba, sintió cómo un brazo la jalaba con fuerza y la arrastraba hasta un pequeño parque que estaba cerca del área comercial de la aldea.

-Hinata... –murmuró la chica que la había llevado hasta aquél lugar.

-¿Sakura-chan? –exclamó la Hyuuga al ver a su compañera cabizbaja.

Durante un largo tiempo, ninguna de las dos habló, pues en realidad ninguna sabía que decir, o por lo menos, cómo expresarse. Sin embargo, de repente Sakura se arrodilló en la tierra del parque y comenzó a reverenciar a la confundida ojiblanca.

-¡Hinata! ¡Gomenasai! ¡Me siento tan mal por lo que pasó ayer en mi casa! ¡L-lo lamento t-tanto! –dijo la pelirrosa antes de que la voz comenzara a rompérsele, hasta terminar sollozando.

Atónita, Hinata no pudo mas que ayudarla a levantarse y sentarse con ella en una de las bancas del parque.

-¡Me o-odio, Hinata! –gritó la ojiverde mientras jalaba de sus cabellos- ¡Te dejé sola! ¡Sabiendo el peligro que había!

Hinata mordió con fuerza su labio inferior.

-¡Jamás debí obligarte a jugar eso! ¡Me odio, me odio, me odio! –gritó antes de soltarse a llorar- ¡N-no me importa s-si me dejas de hablar! ¡M-me lo merezco!

Hinata bajó su mirada y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos. Jamás le habían pedido disculpas de esa manera, y ciertamente, haría cualquier cosa por librarse del espíritu que había comenzado a perseguirla pero... Eso no se resolvería odiando a las personas.

-No... n-no tengo nada que... perdonarte... Sakura-chan... –la susodicha subió la mirada llena de lágrimas- Las cosas... l-las cosas suceden por a-algo... para bien o para mal.

Sakura miró sorprendida a la sonrojada peliazul antes de estrecharla en sus brazos, pero sin dejar de llorar.

-¿Por qué eres tan buena persona, Hina-chan? –preguntó entre sollozos- ¿Por qué no puedes odiarme con todas las cosas que te han pasado por mi culpa?

Hinata deshizo su sonrisa cuando su mente procesó la imagen de un rubio sonriéndole.

_-"No lo sé, Sakura... no lo sé..." -_pensó la Hyuuga con una oscuridad inusual en los ojos.

La pelirrosa deshizo el abrazo, se limpió las lágrimas y dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro:

-Hina-chan, necesitas de alguna hechicera que pueda ayudarte a regresar al mundo espiritual a la fantasma que te persigue.

-¿Eh? –soltó ella confundida ante el abrupto comentario.

-Busqué por todas partes, pero no encontré a nadie. Su-supongo que alguna mujer Hyuuga debe poder practicar estas artes.

Hinata asintió pensativa.

-¡Ven, Hinata! ¡Te invito a comer lo que quieras! –exclamó Sakura sonriente, pero la susodicha sólo miró al cielo.

-"_Faltan pocas horas para que llegue la noche…_" –pensó Hinata al ver el cielo pintado de tonos naranjas y rosas- E-es tarde Sakura... talvez otro d-día... –exclamó la peliazul, rechazando amablemente la invitación de su compañera.

-Entonces, supongo que...nos veremos después... –dijo Sakura con tristeza, antes de que la peliazul se levantara y comenzara a alejarse mientras se despedía moviendo su mano.

La ojiblanca saltó al techo más cercano, decidida a regresar antes del anochecer a la Mansión, pero al aterrizar en aquél techo de color rojo, una melodía invadió todo su ser, impidiéndole moverse por un instante, dejándola totalmente confundida.

-Es…la canción de Oka-san... –murmuró Hinata antes de esbozar lentamente una sonrisa.

Utilizando fuerzas que ella no conocía que tenía, empezó a saltar decenas de techos, notando cómo la voz que interpretaba la melodía se intensificaba cada vez más.

Horas después, absorta del hecho de que había saltado un sinfín de techos y de que ya había oscurecido, la peliazul sí fue capaz de sentir que alguien la seguía, e incluso que parecía llamarla a gritos; pero no le interesaba, solo quería encontrar a la persona que era capaz de conocer y cantar la canción que su madre había compuesto y enseñado únicamente a ella.

Segada por su deseo, Hinata entró a una gran construcción y comenzó a cantar al compás del desconocido; escuchándolo cada vez más claro y fuerte. La Hyuuga comenzó a correr por los pasillos de la construcción, y mientras corría sentía cómo la persona que la seguía había empezado a correr tras ella. Pero aún así no tuvo deseos de voltear y enterarse de quién era, sino que puso más atención al hecho de que la canción estaba llegando a su fin.

Al llegar frente a la puerta de una habitación la canción se hizo más potente y le martillaba los oídos a la Hyuuga; pero sin darle más importancia a su bienestar, corrió la vieja y pesada puerta, abriéndose paso en una habitación repleta de cajas oscuras. Se paseó entre ellas hasta que encontró en el piso de madera una tablilla suelta de donde parecía emanar la canción. Hinata hizo a un lado la tabla y un trozo de tierra quedó expuesta, ahí excavó desesperada con sus dos manos, hasta que encontró a poca profundidad una pequeña bolsa de tela dañada por la humedad y el tiempo; tomándola en sus manos al mismo tiempo en que la canción terminaba.

-¿Hinata? –preguntó alguien desde la puerta, provocando que la susodicha se volviera- ¡Hinata!

En pocos instantes Hinata pareció volver a la normalidad, y confundida por tener una bolsa sucia aferrada a su ser, estar en una habitación apenas iluminada por la luz de la luna y al ver la figura oscura de una persona en el marco de la puerta; sintió que todas sus fuerzas abandonaban su cuerpo.

-¡Hinata! ¡Reacciona! –dijo la figura acercándose rápidamente a ella.

Hinata enfocó con dificultad la sombra borrosa que tenía ante sí, y sintió un par de brazos alrededor de su cuerpo, los mismos que al parecer la habían salvado de golpearse contra el frío piso de la oscura habitación.

-¿Oka-san?… -soltó ella en su último segundo de conciencia.


	4. Chapter 4

.

Naruto no me pertenece, sino al gran Masashi Kishimoto. Esta historia la hice como un fin de expresarme.

(O como sea que se diga XD)

* * *

-¿D-dónde estoy? –murmuró una figura despertado entre la penumbra.

-¡Hasta que despiertas! –gritó alguien entrando a la habitación, llamando la atención de la Hyuuga.

-¡N-Naruto-kun! –Gritó retrocediendo- ¿Dónde e-estoy?

-En…los territorios Uchiha –contestó el rubio mientras Hinata lo miraba con incredulidad- Extraño ¿no? –Dijo con una sonrisa- Entrar aquí de noche.

Ante las palabras del ojiazul, Hinata se levantó deprisa, salió de la habitación y fue directo al jardín, donde pudo ver el oscuro cielo repleto de estrellas.

-¡¿Qué ho-hora es? –preguntó al aire.

-Creo que…ya casi es media noche –dijo Naruto caminando hacia ella, mientras que la ojiblanca parecía no darse cuenta y estar perdida en sus pensamientos.

-Hay luna nueva... –soltó Hinata con la vista fija en el firmamento después de haber buscado a su astro favorito entre las oscuras nubes.

-¿Eh?

La Hyuuga miró al joven ninja y no pudo controlar su sonrojo. El nerviosismo del que pronto fue presa le oprimía el pecho y le impedía respirar; arruinando así lo más parecido que jamás tendría a un sueño hecho realidad: Su único amor y ella estaban solos; en silencio y contemplando las estrellas.

Para cuando Hinata se dio cuenta, estaba resoplando. El ataque de pánico comenzaba a salirse de sus manos. Tenía que salir de ahí, y rápido.

-¡Yo...! ¡M-me tengo que ir! –dijo la joven saltando al techo, sin tomarse la molestia de despedirse adecuadamente de su compañero.

Naruto ni siquiera notó la ausencia de su amiga hasta que, varios minutos después, volvió de sus pensamientos, y aturdido tomó asiento en el viejo y sucio piso de madera del lugar; tratando de imaginar a un niño de cabellos negros jugando por esos mismos pasillos, aún sabiendo cómo sonreír.

* * *

Hinata corría tan rápido como podía hacia la Mansión Hyuuga sintiendo como su corazón parecía estar a punto de saltar de su pecho. En un vano intento por calmar su ritmo, comenzó a apretar sus manos, sintiendo al instante una suave tela enredada entre sus dedos. Confundida, la ojiblanca apartó la vista del camino para mirar aquella minúscula bolsa sucia y rota.

Antes de poder decidirse entre abrirla o no, Hinata ya estaba subiendo a toda prisa la escalera de la Mansión haciendo el menor ruido posible. Cuando la ojiblanca entró a su cuarto, tomó asiento en su futón sin despegar en ningún momento su vista de la curiosa bolsa que reposaba en sus manos. Nerviosa, corrió el sucio pedazo de tela que la amarraba y después deslizó hacia fuera y con mucha calma la desgastada tela para que se revelara ante ella el tesoro que había custodiado el viejo empaque durante años.

Tropezando con sus propios pies, la peliazul llegó a su tocador y tomó asiento frente al espejo, mirando el peculiar brillo del dije negro con forma de sol y su piedrecilla naranja en el centro. Con manos temblorosas, y esperando estar equivocada, abrió uno de los cajones del mueble y comenzó a revolver todo su contenido hasta que sacó un papel empolvado. Aunque extrañada por su estado, Hinata limpió con torpeza la superficie del papel y observó el retrato de su madre con detenimiento. Algo en la imagen llamó su atención: Colgando de un listón en el cuello de la mujer, estaba el mismo dije que ahora ella tenía en sus manos.

-¿El collar de Oka-san…en los territorios Uchiha?

Justamente después de murmurar su pregunta, el sonido de unos pasos recorriendo el pasillo hizo a Hinata saltar en su asiento asustada.

-Bya...Byakugan –balbuceó la peliazul antes de levantarse de su asiento. Casi de inmediato reconoció a la figura que deambulaba por los pasillos a horas tan altas de la noche.

La peliazul dejó el dije y la fotografía en el tocador antes de caminar hasta la salida de su habitación; y suspirando para darse valor, deslizó rápidamente la puerta, asustando a la persona que recorría tranquilamente los pasillos.

-Misao… –dijo Hinata en voz baja para no ser escuchada por los que dormitaban en la Mansión.

-¿Hinata-sama? –Preguntó extrañada la pelinegra a la que Hinata había interceptado- ¿Qué hace despierta a estas horas?

La susodicha comenzó a jugar con sus dedos; intimidada por la mirada de su pariente.

-M-Misao…y-yo me preguntaba si…bueno… -tartamudeó la heredera Hyuuga- Y-yo n-necesito hablar con tu madre sobre…sobre a-algo importante.

-Mi madre no tiene edad para estar despierta a estas horas, Hinata-sama. Lo que sea que usted tenga que hablar con... –explicaba la pelinegra antes de ser interrumpida por la estrepitosa risa de una mujer. Hinata miró a la joven del Bouke; la había atrapado mintiendo. Misao sólo suspiró cansada-. Sígame.

Ambas mujeres caminaron hasta la planta baja, donde atravesaron un sin fin de pasillos oscuros y llenos de sonidos extraños que hacían a la heredera mirar con temor a su alrededor; y aunque fuera una kunoichi, la seguían atemorizando las siluetas que se asomaban por las puertas y murmuraban entre sí. Por otra parte, Misao caminaba calmada y sólo interrumpía su silencio para emitir un bufido cada vez que Hinata se acercaba demasiado a ella.

-Llegamos –anunció Misao deteniéndose frente a una habitación iluminada y corriendo la puerta, mostrando a una anciana sonriente en medio de la estancia.

-Yo no me quedaría tanto tiempo fuera de la habitación. Esos fantasmas son muy peligrosos –dijo la mujer, haciendo que Hinata entrara tan rápido como le fue posible.

-¿Misao? ¿N-no entrarás?

-No Hinata-sama, me iré a mi propia habitación –se despidió la pelinegra antes de volverse y empezar a andar.

Hinata no se movió de la puerta hasta que la figura de su pariente se perdió entre las sombras y una voz a su espalda la hizo estremecer.

-¡Hinata-sama! –Gritó una anciana cerca del oído de la peliazul- ¡Qué gusto tenerla aquí! –Exclamó sonriente mientras la conducía al interior de la habitación después de correr nuevamente la puerta- Venga, no tenga miedo y siéntense junto a las velas que nos alumbrarán esta noche –ofreció amablemente.

-Gracias, Naoko-san –atinó a decir Hinata en un hilillo de voz, mientras que sentía sus manos temblar y tragar saliva se volvía cada vez más difícil. Le pareció extraño que le pasara eso si Neji no estaba cerca.

-Ahora dígame, Hinata-sama ¿Para qué es buena esta vieja hechicera que está a su disposición? –La susodicha emitió una pequeña sonrisa por el dramatismo en las palabras de la mujer.

-Yo… Ne-necesito su ayuda, Naoko-san –Articuló la joven con la mirada gacha.

-¿Hi-Hinata-sama? –La susodicha se tensó ante el titubeo de la mujer- Siento algo…algo extraño en usted…es como…una energía extra… Es idéntica a la de usted…pero…a la vez totalmente ajena…

Hinata levantó la mirada de súbito y miró a la hechicera directamente a los ojos con tanta intensidad, que pudo haber parecido ofensivo, pero en cambio de eso, Naoko la vio también durante un largo tiempo, escrutándola con la mirada. El silencio se adueñó de la habitación.

-¡**過去の生命**! –Gritó la mujer de pronto, poniendo fin a la batalla de miradas- ¡Jugó Vidas Pasadas! -Hinata miró sorprendida a la mujer: Apenas y había dicho nada- ¡Ese juego está prohibido, no debía jugarlo! –La mujer tomó el rostro de la peliazul entre sus manos- ¡Esa fantasma no descansará hasta matarla! ¡La perseguirá y la aterrorizará hasta que usted esté más que indefensa y pueda matarla!

Las palabras de la hechicera hicieron que Hinata mirara sus manos un buen rato con los ojos abiertos a más no poder, sin creer lo que decía la mujer. En instantes la sensación de un líquido frío descendiendo por sus mejillas se hizo presente.

-¡Necesito su ayuda, Naoko-san! –gritó Hinata antes de romper en un llanto desesperado, uno que jamás había experimentado antes- ¡Me arrepiento de haber encontrado ese espejo, me arrepiento! –sollozó.

-¡Hinata-sama! ¡Cálmese! ¡Deje de llorar así, por favor! –Exclamó Naoko mientras abrazaba a la heredera del clan-. Yo la ayudaré, no se preocupe; pero no ésta noche. Será otro día, cuando usted esté lista –sentenció la mujer antes de que Hinata la mirara con ojos vidriosos.

-¡E-estoy li-lista, Naoko-san! –sollozó la peliazul tratando de parecer fuerte.

La amable anciana tan sólo negó suavemente con su cabeza.

-Créame, Hinata-sama, no lo está.

Hinata trató de esbozar una sonrisa. _"Estaba contradiciendo a una hechicera que podía ver el futuro"_. Pero por su estado, una extraña mueca fue lo único que apareció en su rostro.

-Pero pronto vendrá aquí, estando preparada para afrontar todo lo que viene –completó la anciana.

-¿L-lo que viene? –repitió Hinata tallándose los ojos.

Naoko sonrió. La vida le tenía más cosas preparadas a la joven heredera del clan que a cualquier otra persona de la villa entera.

-Ahora vaya a dormir, Hinata-sama. Se le ve cansada –dijo acompañándola hasta la puerta.

Tras hacer una reverencia, la joven salió a paso lento y tembloroso de la habitación, sabiendo de la existencia de las sombras a su alrededor, pero ignorándolas por completo. Tenía cosas más importantes en qué preocuparse.

-¡Esto está mal, Neji-san! –dijo la vieja Naoko tomando asiento de nuevo en el piso, mientras que un ojiblanco salía de una de las puertas de la estancia.

-¿De qué habla? Sólo escuché a Hinata-sama llorar y a usted diciendo una sarta de cosas carentes de sentido –Las palabras del castaño hicieron que la anciana le sostuviera la mirada y luego suspirara.

-Deja tu incredulidad a un lado por cinco minutos y escucha, porque esto es importante –la hechicera pasó una mano por sus cabellos-. Hinata-sama jugó con un espejo prohibido que permite saber qué fuiste en tu vida pasada; pero al parecer no lo hizo con cuidado, por lo que abrió un portal entre nuestro mundo y el mundo espiritual, haciendo que el fantasma de su vida pasada quisiera hacerse presente para prevenirla de alguna desgracia que le sucederá, y que seguramente le causará la muerte, como a todas sus vidas pasadas -Neji miraba confundido a la mujer. Nada de lo que decía era completamente entendible, pero por lo que había alcanzado a comprender, ese espejo no tenía algo de malo. La hechicera, sabiendo sus pensamientos, añadió-: Nada de esto suena como algo malo, lo sé, sin embargo...al momento en que el espíritu de su vida pasada atravesó el espejo, fue poseída por un demonio que la obligará a robar el alma...de quien tenga su rostro.

El castaño analizó las palabras de la hechicera del clan, y relacionándolas con lo que había oído gritar a ésta y a su prima minutos después de que la anciana lo empujara al armario sin ninguna razón aparente, supo todo lo que le estaba pasando a su protegida sin que él lo hubiera advertido antes. Molesto, cruzó sus brazos y miró con frialdad a la vieja mujer.

-¿Eso significa que...?

-Deberás protegerla más que nunca, Neji-san.

* * *

"_¿D-dónde estoy?" –preguntó Hinata al verse en medio de un lugar totalmente blanco._

"_Estás conmigo" –se escuchó a lo lejos._

"_¿Quién eres? ¡N-no te acerques!"_

"_No me trates así, princesa."_

_Esas palabras debilitaron de inmediato a la Hyuuga, que no tardó en divisar la figura de una mujer acercándose a ella envuelta en un luminoso vestido blanco, incluso más blanco que el espacio que la rodeaba._

"_¿Oka-san...?"_

_Con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, la peliazul corrió a abrazar a la mujer que le hacía falta día a día desde hacía ya más de diez años._

"_¿Princesa? ¿Por qué lloras?" –preguntó la mujer con el mismo tono amable y pasivo._

"_¡Te extrañé tanto!"_

"_Lo sé Hina, lo sé"_

"_¡N-nos haces mucha falta! Otou-san siempre está enojado y hace llorar a Hanabi diciéndole que fue l-la culpable de tu muerte, Oka-san"_

"_No deberías juzgarlo, ahora se siente sólo, y debe cumplir con su deber de ser padre y líder del clan"_

Hinata se calmó por unos segundos, pero de inmediato se soltó a llorar con fuerzas renovadas.

"_¿Ahora qué pasa, princesa?"_

"_E-es que…n-no me había dado cuenta d-de que e-esto era un sueño…"_

"_¿Tiene algo de malo?"_

"_Hai… Tarde o temprano despertaré y n-no volveré a verte" _

"_Entonces escúchame bien" –la mujer levantó el rostro de Hinata y se desenvolvió del abrazo- "Están a punto de pasarte muchas cosas que quizás no comprendas, pero sé que saldrás adelante y terminarás con la maldición"_

"_¿C-cuál maldición?"_

"_La que ha atormentado a miles de mujeres antes que tú"_

"_¿Y-yo…? ¿Y-yo t-tengo e-esa maldición?"_

"_Me temo que sí, mi niña. Y en parte, fue por mi culpa"_

"_¿Tú culpa? ¿Tú tenías e-esta maldición?"_

"_No, pero..." –La mujer suspiró mientras comenzaba a desvanecerse- "Ya lo entenderás, Hina, no te preocupes"_

"_¡No! ¡Quédate! ¡Onegai!"_

"_Ten mucho cuidado. La luna te dará la fuerza, ella es tu camino"_

"_¡Oka-san!"_

Hinata despertó de su pesadilla sobresaltada y envuelta en una fina capa de sudor. Su visión era borrosa, y pequeñas lágrimas adornaban sus ojos.

-Oka-san… -murmuró.

Aturdida, levantó su mirada y se encontró a ella misma reflejada en el espejo de su tocador con una expresión seria. De pronto, un destello llamó su atención, venía de la parte baja del espejo, en su tocador, al lado de la fotografía de su madre.

-El collar…

La piedrecilla del dije no paraba de prenderse y apagarse en un destello anaranjado. Confundida, la ojiblanca se levantó de su futón y tomó el dije entre sus dedos.

-Tú debes ser una de esas cosas que no entiendo –suspiró cansada antes de guardarlo en un cajón.

* * *

-¡Misao! –Gritó un anciano desde el pasillo; donde una joven no tardó en acudir- Hiashi-sama se siente mejor esta mañana, así que decidió tomar el té en el jardín. Llévalo de inmediato.

Tras la orden, la joven Misao, de dieciocho años, avanzó a regañadientes por el pasillo; no soportaba la manera en que la trataban: como una sirvienta. Y todo por haber nacido en la segunda rama del clan Hyuuga.

Avanzaba por el pasillo con paso ligero y mirando el techo mientras pensaba en todo lo que tenía que hacer y apenas llevaba media hora levantada: Despertar a la heredera, limpiar el moho de las losas del jardín, ayudar con el desayuno, comprar incienso para el altar, ordenar los cuartos del ala Oeste y recientemente, llevar el té al líder del clan.

-¿Qué harían sin mí? –soltó con burla antes de chocar contra alguien en la esquina del pasillo.

-¿Misao-san?

-¡Neji-san! –la pelinegra sonrió al genio Hyuuga- ¡Que bueno que te veo! ¿Me harías un favor? Despierta a Hinata-sama por mí. Tengo otras cosas que hacer y no me alcanzará toda la mañana.

-De hecho...

-¡Gracias!

Tras la corta charla, la pelinegra siguió avanzando. Buscando más personas para encomendar sus demás tareas. Tras un bufido, Neji caminó hacia las escaleras.

* * *

Algunos rayos se colaban por las cortinas e iluminaban tenuemente la habitación de una peliazul que no tardó en despertar sintiendo de inmediato un cansancio inusual en ella. No tenía ganas de entrenar, o de levantarse siquiera. Sólo quería permanecer tal como se había despertado: Con el cabello suelto y recostada de lado, dándole la espalda a la puerta. Estaba confundida, necesitaba respuestas.

¿El collar había palpitado? ¿Enserio tenía una maldición?

¿Cuál? ¿Por qué ella y no otra mujer? ¿Cuánto tardaría su vida pasada en atacarla?

Abrumada por la cantidad de preguntas que se formaban en su mente, prefirió levantarse y desechar todos sus planes de ocio. Se acercó a su balcón y tomó la cortina, lista para retirarla, sin embargo, notó algo inusual. La tela estaba muy fría, casi helada. Extrañada, Hinata jaló con fuerza la cortina para comprobar el clima. Pero la imagen que vio la llenó de terror: Del otro lado del cristal había una mujer traslúcida que se le hacía bastante conocida a la Hyuuga.

Asustada, la Hyuuga retrocedió, mientras que la ojinegra atravesó el cristal y se adentró en la habitación. La mujer levantó uno de sus brazos y señaló a Hinata, que notó como algo dentro de su pecho se encendía. Adivinando lo que era, Hinata corrió hasta el tocador y abrió desesperadamente sus cajones en busca de cierto collar que suponía le daría protección.

-Hinata-sa...

-¡Neji-nii-san! –Llamó con fuerza la Hyuuga al escuchar la voz de su primo en el pasillo- ¡Nii-san! –gritó desesperada.

El castaño deslizó la puerta y entró a la habitación, donde vio a dos mujeres idénticas, con la única diferencia del color de sus iris.

La ojinegra volteó a verlo con furia, levantó su otro brazo y formando un puño con su mano; parecía estar asfixiando al castaño, pues al instante cayó de rodillas sujetándose el cuello con ambas manos.

-U...chi...ha... –musitó el ojiblanco.

-¡Nii-san! –gritó Hinata con angustia mientras seguía buscando el collar que había guardado en un cajón durante la madrugada- ¡A-aquí!

La Hyuuga tomó el oscuro collar y lo puso frente al furioso rostro de la Uchiha, que de inmediato deshizo el puño que parecía apresar el cuello del castaño y que se desvaneció como si de humo se tratara.

-¡N-Neji! –Hinata corrió hacia su primo y cayó de rodillas a su lado- ¿E-estás bien? –Preguntó mientras pasaba un brazo por sus anchos hombros- ¿T-te hizo mucho d-daño?

El castaño tosió como respuesta.

-V-ven, levántate –exclamó Hinata mientras se ponía en pie y ayudaba al Hyuuga a hacer lo mismo para después conducirlo hasta el asiento del tocador.

-Es...estás...lloran...do –murmuró el ojiblanco, interrumpiendo sus palabras con ligeros ataques de tos.

Hinata quitó su brazo de sus hombros, y lo usó para secarse las pequeñas lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas.

-N-no podías respirar... –la ojiblanca desvió su mirada- M-me asustaste.

Neji la miró sin pestañar antes de regular su agitada respiración, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, Hinata rodó sus ojos y cayó de rodillas al piso, tocándose el hombro izquierdo quejándose y haciendo ademanes de dolor.

-¡M-me quema! –Gritó la Hyuuga desde el piso, seguido de varios lamentos.

-¿Qué cosa? –inquirió Neji mientras se levantaba.

-¡M-mi hombro! –Gimió- ¡Me quema!

El castaño se postró junto a ella y retiró el cabello que cubría al hombro desnudo, encontrándose con la blanca mano de su prima.

-Hinata-sama, quite su mano –la susodicha lo vio suplicante-. Es necesario –concluyó.

Hinata asintió con pesar antes de retirar su mano y contraer su rostro en una mueca de dolor.

-¿Qué e-es? –preguntó ella.

-Está al rojo vivo –respondió Neji antes de levantarse y caminar hasta el baño de la habitación, para volver con una pequeña toalla mojada; que enseguida colocó sobre el hombro de su prima. Para su sorpresa, un pequeñísimo hilo de humo brotó tras retirarla-. No es posible...

-¿N-Nii-san? ¿Qué p-pasa?

Neji no contestó.

-Aguarde –respondió él antes de salir de la habitación, dejando totalmente confundida a Hinata.

-¿N-Neji-nii-san? –preguntó ella poniéndose en pie.

-Siéntese frente al tocador –ordenó él mientras entraba de nuevo a la recámara junto con un pequeño espejo. Hinata obedeció.

Neji se plantó detrás de ella y posicionó el espejo que sostenía en dirección al hombro desnudo de la heredera, que al ver el reflejo cubrió su boca con ambas manos.


	5. Chapter 5

¡Hey! ¿Qué cuentan los NejiHina? ¡Viviendo el mundial! ¿No? Bueno, espero que les guste este cap…aunque sí me deprimo un poquito porque al parecer ya les aburrió la historia… ¿Enserio tan mal escribo? Si leen por lo menos cinco palabritas de la historia, no sean malos y déjenme un comentario ¿sí? Nada les cuesta… Por lo menos para decirme que GNR es lo máximo…

Y cito lo que puse en _"El asesinato": "_Naruto no me pertenece, sino al gran Masashi Kishimoto. Esta historia la hice como un fin de expresarme y darle un poco de entretenimiento a todos esos NejiHina que nos esforzamos en defender este pairing frente a los incrédulos y pesimistas que dicen: _"Es que son primos..." _Con un:_ "¿Y? A mí me gusta" _Nosotros que siempre vemos los capitulos de Naruto donde aparece Hinata pensando en Naruto, amenazamos al televisor y después gritamos: _"Pero sé dónde vives, Kishimoto, y uno de estos días..." _Nosotros que vemos cuadro por cuadro los capitulos para buscar pruebas del NejiHina ¡Porque sí existe! Y nosotros que rezamos todas las noches para que Neji y Hinata salgan juntos en un capítulo de Shippuden... ¿O ya salieron? ¡¿Ya? ¡¿Por qué no me dijeron?

Bueno, bueno, ya me emocioné -.-#, próximamente mi nuevo one-shot:_ "Oda al ferviente NejiHina" _¿Qué tal, eh? ¿La agregarían a sus favoritas?

¡Si quieren que la escriba, díganmelo por medio de reviews!"

**Nota:** Este capítulo lo hice súper-archi-recontra-largo, ¿así les gustaría que fueran todos, o menos? Ahí se los dejo de tarea mientras yo espero el partido México-Argentina.

**¡MÉXICO, MÉXICO, MÉXICO!**

* * *

Ni siquiera sentía cuando sus pies tocaban el suelo, sólo sentía a su collar brincar en su pecho y el suave mecer de sus cabellos. Ese día era uno en los que la luna y el sol estaban presentes al mismo tiempo, los dos en el cielo despejado...sin tocarse. Ni siquiera estaban cerca. La luna era casi invisible.

Diminuta.

A ella le encantaban esos días. Podía sentir el calor del sol y la energía de la luna, que le brindaba confianza.

_-"Pero al parecer nadie más se detiene a sentirlo..."_ –pensó la ojiblanca mientras se acercaba al ventanal de un puesto despintado y viejo. Jamás lo había visto en todas las veces que había paseado por la villa en su vida entera, pero esa tarde en que sus pasos la habían conducido sin rumbo fijo por toda la aldea, talvez podría permitirse entrar a conocerlo.

-¡Hina-chan! –gritó alguien cerca de su oído. La Hyuuga se sobresaltó y abrió sus ojos alarmada. Giró lentamente sobre sus talones.

-N-Naruto-kun... –murmuró con alivio al ver al kitsune frente a ella con una amplia sonrisa.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Hina? ¿Buscando un regalo para alguien? –Sugirió el rubio dando golpecitos con el codo a la ojiblanca. Hinata tan solo bajó la mirada mientras sentía subir la sangre a sus hirvientes mejillas.

-Vaya... –Naruto recayó en el local- Nunca habia visto esto aquí... –Naruto se volvió hacia Hinata, que no se había movido para nada- ¡Entremos! -El rubio tomó a la tímida chica del brazo y la introdujo a rastras al humilde negocio-. Es una joyería... –el ojiazul dejó ver su decepción en su antes sonriente rostro - ¿No preferirías ir a otro lado, Hinata-chan?

_-"¿A otro lugar? ¿Los dos juntos?"_ –pensó Hinata mientras el inmueble se llenaba de más personas.

-Olvídalo, Hina. Aprovecharé y compraré algo para una fecha especial que se aproxima –tras esto, el kitsune se volvió y empezó a ver en las estanterías.

Hinata bajó la mirada con tristeza y muchos otros sentimientos aglomerados en su corazón para así recordar cómo en casa de Sakura, mientras ella se daba valor para llamar a la puerta, las demás chicas hablaban de lo mal que se sentía la peli-rosa al impedir la felicidad de la ojiblanca; y todo por la culpa de Naruto, que se había fijado en ella, cuando Hinata sería capaz de todo por él. Hinata llevó sus manos a su pecho, tratando de contener las emociones, y cuando sintió que se echaría a llorar, sintió que algo se incrustaba en su pecho.

_-"El dije..." -_La peliazul arrancó el delgado hilo que pendía de su cuello y de él sustrajo el dije con forma de sol que creyó sería conveniente poner ahí- _"El dije de Oka-san merece una cadena...al menos un listón"_ –pensó con el oscuro dije en mano.

Con paso lento, la Hyuuga observó detenidamente cada una de las cadenas dispuestas en las estanterías. Todas eran muy llamativas, incluso la más sencilla que encontró era sumamente brillante, y lo que retrazaba la búsqueda, era el hecho de que Naruto la interrumpiera constantemente para preguntarle su opinión sobre varios collares.

-¡Lo encontré! ¡Por fin! –Gritaba sin cesar alguien desde el otro lado de la tienda, atrayendo las miradas curiosas de más personas, incluyendo la de una ojiblanca- ¡Hinata, mira ésta! -Naruto avanzó con una minúscula caja en su mano derecha entre toda la gente que había llegado de repente, por lo que tardó un poco en llegar junto a la apenada peliazul; pero cuando estuvo a su lado, le mostró el contenido del pequeño empaque-. A que es linda ¿eh? –musitó el kitsune con una sonrisa.

-E-etto... -Hinata quedó sin habla al ver la delgada pulsera con hilos de un brilloso metal blanco- Es m-muy hermosa... S-se verá –la chica sintió una punzada de dolor en su pecho- m-muy linda e-en S-Sakura... -Ahora fue el turno del ojiazul para sonrojarse. Hinata se conmovió al ver así a su acompañante, y aunque no notó que a ella le sucedía lo mismo, estaba sumamente pendiente de algo que se rompía dentro de ella.

-¿Quién dijo que era para Sakura-chan? –añadió él. La ojiblanca abrió sus ojos sorprendida ¿Acaso habría otra chica de la que ella misma no tuviera conciencia?- Vamos, debo pagarla –dijo tomando la mano de la confundida mujer para incitarla a caminar-. ¿Qué comprarás tú, Hina-chan?

-Y-yo... –la susodicha se aclaró la garganta- T-temo que no encontré n-nada.

Naruto soltó a Hinata al llegar frente al mostrador, donde había una viejecilla frente a dos pilas de papeles. El kitsune colocó la pequeña caja frente a la mujer, que la tomó y recibió la cantidad adecuada por la brillante pulsera.

-¿Puede envolverla? Es un regalo –pidió el rubio, causando una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro de la mujer, que se acomodó los lentes que estaban en el mueble y luego se dedicó a cumplir la petición.

-¿Encontraron lo que buscaban? –inquirió la mujer sin despegar la vista del papel que estaba cortando.

-Yo sí, pero Hina-chan dice que no -La susodicha no pudo más que bajar el rostro avergonzada.

-No te apenes, por favor no bajes el rostro –rogó la señora, tras lo cual Hinata alzó la mirada y le sonrió a la mujer con timidez. La anciana cubrió de inmediato con ambas manos su boca, pero sus ojos expresaban la sorpresa de la que era presa-. Querida, ¿c-cómo t-te llamas? –tartamudeó. La peliazul pestañeó un par de veces totalmente confundida por la pregunta, pues siendo la heredera del clan Hyuuga, todos los aldeanos, e incluso varias personas fuera de la villa conocían su nombre.

-Etto... Mi n-nombre es Hinata Hyuuga –contestó la ojiblanca- ¿Se encuentra bien?

-Yo... N-no es nada… es solo que... te pareces mucho a alguien que yo conocí cuando era joven –murmuró la mujer secándose el contorno de los ojos-. _"¿Hyuuga?"_

_-"¿Acaso s-se refiere a..."?_

-¿Habla enserio? –Interfirió Naruto- Eso es extraño; porque Hina-chan es muy bonita y nunca he visto a alguien como ella.

-¡N-Naruto-kun! –gritó la ojiblanca totalmente sonrojada. Por su parte, la mujer suspiró, se quitó los lentes y mirando de nuevo a Hinata, se restregó los ojos.

-Pero bueno, ¿qué buscabas pequeña?

-Yo…buscaba...u-una cadena...pero...es como si el mismo dije las rechazara a todas -La mujer quedó pensativa, imaginando lo peor.

-¿Puedo...verlo?

Hinata se aturdió ante la petición, sin que ella misma supiera el por qué, pero no tardó en revelar dentro de la palma de su mano un dije negro con forma de sol. La piedrecilla del centro brilló en cuanto recibió un rayo de luz que se había colado por la puerta del local. De inmediato la viejecilla le arrebató con violencia el dije para contemplarlo con preocupación. Asustada, Hinata llevó su brazo a la altura de su pecho, adolorida por el golpe de la mano de la anciana. Viendo esto, Naruto reaccionó.

-¡Ey! ¡Devuelva eso! –La mujer le dedicó una mirada recelosa que hizo al ninja retroceder un paso inconscientemente. La dueña del local abandonó el dije en el escritorio antes de bajar la cabeza y empezar a forcejear con ambas manos en su nuca-. Tu madre me dejó la cadena del dije. Toma –llevó una de sus manos al frente, pero ahora con una cadena negra enredada entre sus dedos-, te pertenece –sentenció depositando la cadena en las temblorosas y blancas manos de la Hyuuga que no tardó en deslizar el dije por la oscura cadena.

-¡E-es la correcta! –dijo alegre al notar cómo la naranja piedrecilla se encendía y apagaba sin cesar.

-Por supuesto que sí –dijo la mujer también con una sonrisa en los labios-. Por cierto, necesito hablar contigo sobre algunas cosas ¿podríamos vernos algún otro día? –Hinata borró de su rostro su sonrisa y vio a la anciana escribiendo algo en un trozo de papel- Ahí esta la fecha y el lugar –dijo entregándoselo-. Por favor no faltes, es muy importante que vayas -Hinata elevó su vista hasta mirar sorprendida a la mujer.

-Y… ¿n-no puede decirlo a-ahora? –Inquirió la Hyuuga, pero la anciana miró a su rubio acompañante y después bufó- Comprendo… A-ahí e-estaré…

Hinata hizo una profunda reverencia antes de salir del local, preguntándose que tendría que decirle esa mujer de la que ni siquiera conocía el nombre. Naruto tomó del mostrador el pequeño paquete por el que había pagado y se apresuró a alcanzar a su compañera que ya había salido a la calle, mientras tanto, a la ojiblanca la había pillado una corriente de aire mucho más fresco del que esperaba a esas horas de la tarde.

-¡Por todos los Kamis! –Escuchó decir a alguien detrás- ¡Que rápido oscureció! -La ojiblanca se sonrojó, no por notar que era Naruto el que había hablado, sino porque se había olvidado que él estaba junto a ella-. Terminaste llevándote algo de esa joyería ¿eh? –Hinata asintió y elevó el collar a la altura de su rostro, permitiéndole ver al ninja cómo éste se balanceaba por la fuerza del viento-. ¡Vamos, Hina! ¡Te invito a comer ramen!

-P-pero... –musitó Hinata.

-No aceptaré un _"no"_ por respuesta, Hina-chan –sentenció él mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia donde estaba su puesto de comida favorita-, además ¿qué puede pasar? Tan sólo comeremos un plato, lo prometo -Hinata dudó, después de todo ya había oscurecido.

-_"Seguramente Otou-san estará preocupad..."_ –reflexionó un momento lo que estaba pensando- _"No creo que noten que no estoy en casa"_ –concluyó con tristeza.

-¿Hina? –interrumpió el ojiazul.

-¡Oh! Y-ya voy –dijo ella mientras caminaba hacia donde Naruto estaba, pero unos pasos adelante, se escuchó el sonido de un metal cayendo al suelo.

-Debes ser más cuidadosa Hinata-chan, o podrían robarte tu collar –exclamó el ojiazul con una sonrisa mientras levantaba la cadena del suelo-. Sería bueno que te lo pusieras de una vez -Hinata asintió ante la sugerencia de su amigo y tomó la cadena en sus manos para tratar de abrocharla.

-N-no puedo –se quejó la joven al notar que su largo cabello impedía que sus manos pudieran ajustar el sencillo broche.

Sin decir palabra alguna, Naruto le quitó la cadena con delicadeza, se plantó detrás de la Hyuuga y colocó la cadena en su pecho para empezar a abrocharla por detrás. La ojiblanca se sonrojó al instante, no podía creer que la persona que amaba estuviera junto a ella...tan cerca. Dentro de las farolas de las tiendas y restaurantes que los rodeaban ardían llamas que danzaban y alumbraban las calles de Konoha, la música de un shamisen se escuchaba dentro de uno de los locales y brindaba una atmósfera mágica que hacía suspirar a los aldeanos que pasaban cerca del par de ninjas. Cuando Hinata regresó de su lucha interna por no desmayarse, sintió un calor inusual en la nuca, sin embargo prefirió adivinar qué era antes de siquiera pensar en girar sobre sus talones: Naruto. Él acababa de ajustar la cadena alrededor de su cuello, y aún así, en vez de alejarse, había preferido tomarla por los hombros e inhalar el aroma que su cabello índigo desprendía. La ojiblanca sabía que era un momento único, sin embargo, había algo que no la dejaba en paz. Confundida, miró hacía todas partes disimuladamente para que su acompañante no se diera cuenta. Y ahí lo vio. Otro par de ojos idénticos a los suyos en el tejado de un restaurante donde se escuchaban ruidosas voces, y aunque no veía quién era exactamente, ésa sensación de cosquilleo en la espalda sólo la causaba una persona.

-Neji... –murmuró. Talvez podría estar loca, pero ella juraría que lo escuchó responderle con el ya gastado "Hinata-sama" que solía usar para referirse a ella. Hinata sintió cuando Naruto retrocedió.

-¿Estás pensando en él? –preguntó visiblemente lastimado.

-¿Eh? ¡N-no! S-solo es que... –balbuceó- D-debo irme –completó haciendo una reverencia al rubio para después salir corriendo de ahí.

Hinata llevó su mano libre hasta sus mejillas para comprobar sus sospechas: Estaba ardiendo. Bajó su mano hasta la altura de su pecho y tocó su collar, lo que la reconfortó un poco para así lidiar con el hecho de que su Nii-san la seguía por las calles brincando los tejados de las casas y negocios que estaban a su paso.

-Bonito collar –dijo él con burla-. ¿Acaso lo compró Naruto para formalizar su relación? -Hinata sintió una punzada en el pecho; detestaba que Neji le hablara de esa forma-. Porque eso explica el porqué se tardó tanto en abrocharlo ¿no es cierto? –Musitó con una sonrisa altanera en los labios. Hinata aceleró el paso, presentía en qué acabaría toda esa charla. Lástima que olvidó el hecho de que Neji ya era Jounnin, por lo que pudo seguirla sin ninguna dificultad-. No soporta que le diga todas éstas verdades, por eso trata de ignorarme.

_-"Un poco más...ya casi llego"_ –pensaba la peliazul sin disminuir su velocidad.

-Ahora que lo pienso, ¿qué habría pasado si yo no hubiera llegado? –insinuó Neji con descaro, por lo que Hinata se volvió, justamente cuando ya estaba a punto de saltar la barda de los territorios Hyuuga.

-¡Nada, Neji! ¡No hubiera pasado nada! –Gritó- ¡Déjame en paz! ¡Siempre me tratas así cuando me ves con él! ¡Acepta que te venció hace años!

-Estás equivocada. Esa no es la razón de mis palabras.

Ambos Hyuugas se sostuvieron las miradas, pero varios segundos que a la peliazul le parecieron eternos, fueron los necesarios para que pudiera retroceder, y dedicándole una última mirada herida a Neji, saltó el muro y se adentró en la fortaleza tal y como le habían enseñado desde el primer día en su entrenamiento como ninja: En silencio. Pero conforme avanzaba por el segundo piso de la casa, notaba cómo todas las luces de las habitaciones estaban apagadas y no se escuchaba ningún sonido, ni siquiera el usurro del viento. Extrañada por el silencio a esas horas de la noche, entró a su habitación, donde encontró un bulto acostado en su futón.

_-"Hanabi..." -_pensó de inmediato, pues cada vez que ella llegaba tarde a la Mansión, su hermana menor la esperaba despierta en su habitación para cuestionarla sobre dónde y con quién había estado. Hinata consultó el reloj que colgaba de una de las paredes, comprobando que aún para los miembros del clan Hyuuga, las once y media de la noche eran tempranas horas para irse a dormir_-. "¿Cuánto tiempo estuve con Naruto?"_ –Ante su pregunta, sospechó que estaría roja de nuevo, pero al verse reflejada en el espejo del tocador, vio que estaba más pálida que nunca, involuntariamente, su mente procesó una imagen del ojiblanco que estaba en el cuarto de junto- Nii-san…

Una clase de vibración en su espalda llamó su atención, y al bajar la mirada se encontró con que su dije de sol ya no estaba. Asustada, siguió con la mano la oscura cadena hasta que encontró el dije en su hombro derecho, aliviada, lo trajo al frente, pero en ese instante dejó de vibrar y parpadear. Extrañada, la Hyuuga acercó el dije hacia donde lo había encontrado, donde el dije recomenzó su espectáculo de destellos. La ojiblanca hizo su cabeza hacia atrás lo más que pudo para permitirse ver lo que hacía a su dije ponerse así, encontrándose con la marca a fuego que había aparecido esa mañana tras haber enfrentado a su vida pasada junto con Neji.

-Uchiha... –susurró al aire mientras se acercaba a su balcón y un recuerdo afloraba en su mente.

"_Hinata-sama, créalo. Ahora usted es portadora del símbolo Uchiha. Eso es lo que la hería tanto" –exclamó Neji cruzado de brazos._

"_¿Crees...? ¿Crees que s-sea u-una señal?" –preguntó Hinata ahora delineando el extraño lunar no mayor que la yema de su pulgar. A sus espaldas escuchó a su primo suspirar._

"_Todo esto no tiene ningún sentido" -Hinata bajó la mirada y asintió ante el comentario de Neji, pero él se limitó a salir de la recámara. _

_-"¿Pero qué tienen que ver los Uchiha en todo esto?" _–pensó Hinata recargándose en el barandal. Abajo en el jardín, vio una esfera luminosa jugando entre las flores que su madre había sembrado. La Hyuuga retrocedió asustada, pensando en que su vida pasada la estaría acechando otra vez, pero entonces percibió un grupo de luces idénticas- Luciérnagas… -susurró con alivio.

Deshaciendo su sonrisa, pensó en lo aterrorizada que había empezado a vivir desde hacía ya… ¿cuánto sería? ¿Cuatro días? Viviendo siempre con el pendiente de que algo entre las sombras estaba vigilando sus movimientos, dispuesto a atacar cuando ella menos lo esperara. Sin poder defenderse, lo único que ella podía hacer era rezar a los Kamis para que por una sola noche, el espectro no irrumpiera en su habitación para matarla o para dañar a su Nii-san, que lo único que había querido hacer era protegerla. Quería ir a ver a Naoko-san, la hechicera más vieja de la familia, y por lo tanto, la más sabia. No podía. Ella le había dicho que no estaba lista, pero pronto.

La heredera contempló la luna y apretó sus puños con la fuerza de una emoción que ella jamás había sentido: Ira. Nadie quería o podía ayudarla. Era hora de unir algunos cabos y acabar con esto antes de que ella terminara tres metros bajo tierra. Tenía que sobrevivir a la maldición que ya había podido llevarse a miles de mujeres, pero con ella no podría, lo había decidido. Secó sus lágrimas de frustración, y tras dedicarle una última mirada a su hermana menor saltó el frío barandal que la separaba de su destino.

Salió de la Mansión del Souke con un silencio sepulcral, no se molestó en activar su Byakugan, pues en anteriores veces que se había fugado y había activado su línea sucesoria, su Nii-san la detectaba antes de que pudiera siquiera llegar al jardín. Corrió por la villa como jamás lo había hecho, tanto así que también pudo pasar la puerta de Konoha sin que los guardias la vieran, y fue cuestión de algunos minutos para que la Hyuuga aterrizara frente al gran e imponente portón que custodiaba los territorios de los poseedores del Sharingan. Una cinta amarilla evitaba también el paso, sin embargo a la Hyuuga no le importó, fue cuestión de segundos para tomarlas todas en sus manos y arrancarlas. La puerta era pesada y vieja, por lo que soltó un escalofriante chirrido en cuanto la chica logró moverla lo suficiente como para poder entrar. El silencio era de ultratumba; ni siquiera el sonido de los grillos. Nada. En cambio, un penetrante frío le llegó hasta los huesos.

-Se m-me olvidaba que en u-unos días comenzará e-el invierno… -balbuceó la chica al aire.

Hinata se sorprendió por el parecido que tenían los territorios Uchiha con los Hyuuga: Ambos eran como pequeñas aldeas, con casas y tiendas, sólo que las que ahora ella veía, estaban empolvadas y con cinta amarilla por todas partes.

_-"Entonces… si se parecen tanto… la Mansión debe estar por… ¡allá!"_ –pensó mientras corría hasta una de las casas, cuya única diferencia era que su entrada era ligeramente más grande que las demás.

Cuando disminuyó su velocidad, ya se encontraba frente a la puerta, y decidida, posicionó ambas manos en la puerta y la empujó con fuerza: Nada. Lo intentó una y otra vez, pero la puerta no cedió. Unos susurros se escucharon a sus espaldas. La peliazul se giró rápidamente y creyó ver varias sombras, pero al no escuchar nada de nuevo, giró otra vez, y para su sorpresa, la puerta estaba deslizada por completo.

_-"No puede estar pasando…"_ –pensó, pero el temor no pudo más que la curiosidad que tenía por saber qué involucraba tanto a los Uchiha con la maldición que tenía. A cada paso que daba las tablas crujían y sonidos extraños brotaban de las paredes-_"Tan sólo es tu imaginación, Hinata, no pasa nada" _–trató de auto convencerse. Caminó y en pocos minutos ya había atravesado varias habitaciones llenas de pancartas y objetos con el símbolo de un abanico blanco y rojo. De pronto, se encontró en un cuarto repleto de estantes con libros y varias mesas donde sentarse_-. "La biblioteca de la Mansión"_ -Recorrió con la vista los títulos de varios libros, pero todos eran sobre la historia y técnicas del clan_-. "Por supuesto, ¿Qué otra cosa habría en la biblioteca del líder del clan y su familia?" _–pensó.

A unos pasos de ella, dos grandes libros cayeron, haciéndola saltar por el repentino sonido. Confundida, la kunoichi se acuclilló para recoger ambos libros y revisó sus portadas; pero para su sorpresa, ninguno de los dos tenía alguna palabra en su pasta, así que, todavía más extrañada y con un mal presentimiento encogiéndole el estómago, la mujer se levantó y giró para colocar los libros en su lugar. Un par de ojos rojos y un rostro bastante conocido la hicieron gritar. Aterrorizada, cayó de rodillas al frío piso y sollozando, observó cómo la mujer traslúcida con ojos rojos, levantaba el brazo, y como respuesta, una luz blanca emanaba de su cuerpo. Sin pensarlo más, Hinata llevó ambas manos a su pecho para apagar un poco la fuerza del destello, se puso en pie y corrió a través de las habitaciones y corredores, tirando todo lo que podía para evitarle el paso al horrible espectro.

_-"¡¿Por qué tenía que aparecer ella?"_ –pensó antes de cerrar una puerta y así encerrarse en una recámara. Era una habitación bastante sencilla: Un armario, una mesa de noche con una lámpara y por último, una gran cama en vez de un futón. El sonido de cosas arrojadas con furia contra las paredes hizo a la ojiblanca reaccionar_-. "Debo alejarla… ¡no quiero morir!"_ –pensó mientras lloraba y dejaba sobre la cama los libros que había tomado por accidente de la biblioteca. Miró con nerviosismo la luz que estaba en su pecho, y de inmediato llamó su atención el nudo de collares que tenía alrededor de su cuello: El de su madre y el que tenía su nombre con letras plateadas- ¡N-No hay opción! –gritó al escuchar el ruido todavía más cerca de la habitación, por lo que tiró fuertemente del collar con su nombre, dejándolo en la mesita de noche, jurando que volvería por él.

Hinata se acercó al ventanal de la habitación, que era lo que estaba más lejos de la puerta por la que su vida pasada no tardaría en aparecer. Como lo predijo, la mujer traslúcida irrumpió con violencia en la habitación rompiendo el delicado papel del que estaba hecha la puerta corrediza. Desesperada, Hinata rompió con su puño el vidrio del ventanal, pero antes de salir, recordó los dos misteriosos libros. Con lágrimas inundando sus ojos, se volvió con rapidez y tomó de la cama ambos libros, y comenzó a correr hacia el ventanal roto, pero algo acompañado de desgarradores gruñidos comenzó a tirar de la sudadera que llevaba puesta esa fría noche. Hinata lloró con más fuerza creyendo adivinar su horroroso destino. Gritó y rogó que la dejara marchar, pero la fantasma no hizo más que jalar a la chica hacia si, ignorando cualquier cosa que no fuera la atrayante luz que estaba en el pecho de la Hyuuga.

Hinata no podía luchar contra la increíble fuerza que tenía el ente que estaba a punto de arrancarle el alma, por lo que decidió quitarse la sudadera. Con un rápido movimiento, quedó libre y saltó por el ventanal roto, pero alcanzó a sentir algo filoso desgarrándole el brazo izquierdo. La Hyuuga estaba tan aturdida, que no pudo planear una caída segura, provocando que cayera de espaldas sobre un par de arbustos llenos de los filosos y pequeños trozos de vidrio del ventanal que había roto. Alzando la mirada hacia la habitación que acababa de ser su peor pesadilla, Hinata vio a la copia idéntica a ella del otro lado del marco de lo que hacía poco era un ventanal, sonriendo con malevolencia. Algo rojo en su rostro llamó la atención de la Hyuuga; pero la fantasma ya no tenía el Sharingan activado.

Había sangre resbalando de su traslúcida y horrorosa boca.

Una punzada de dolor hizo que Hinata apretara su brazo izquierdo, sintiendo la sangre resbalar con libertad hasta su muñeca. De pronto, bajo su ya borrosa mirada, presenció cómo la fantasma adquirió un aspecto casi humano. Ya no se podía ver a través de ella, ahora tenía la piel del mismo tono que ojiblanca. Paralizada por el miedo y la confusión, la Hyuuga se puso en pie mientras presionaba con su mano derecha la herida que ya no le permitía sentir su brazo izquierdo, y huyó lo más rápido que le premitían sus piernas hasta que pudo salir por el gran y pesado portón de metal.

Corrió por las calles de la villa dando tumbos en plena oscuridad. Sentía que su cabeza iba a explotar; no lograba concentrarse, estaba totalmente abrumada. Tocó su frente: Estaba hirviendo. Cayó de bruces al suelo sin saber siquiera con qué se había tropezado. El piso estaba frío; seguramente ya era muy de madrugada. Se levantó lentamente con ayuda de un muro, pero aún así no dejó de tambalearse. Todo daba vueltas, la necesidad de agua no la dejaba pensar, y seguramente la Mansión Hyuuga no estaba nada cerca. Un golpe se escuchó cercano, y al notar la ligereza de su mano izquierda, recordó que algo se había llevado de los infernales territorios Uchiha; así que se acuclilló y tanteó el espacio que la rodeaba; sin embargo avanzó a gatas una muy corta distancia antes de que sus energías la abandonaran y tuviera que sentarse recargando su espalda en el muro. Hinata levantó un poco su sudadera y pudo ver a través de su camiseta de malla una gran mancha morada que se extendía en su estómago. Sabiendo que estaba sola en medio de la aldea, incapacitada para pelear o siquiera defenderse, se hizo un ovillo y comenzó a gritar de dolor, algo en su abdomen no estaba bien.

Intentó limpiar con el dorso de su mano el líquido helado que corría por sus mejillas, pero el dolor de su estómago era demasiado como para soltar su abrazo. No supo en qué momento había comenzado a llorar, pero las razones para hacerlo eran obvias. El cosquilleo de algo en su nuca llamó su atención, y aturdida dirigió su mirada al cielo. La imponente figura de un relámpago surcó el firmamento, y a lo lejos el sonido de un rayo la hizo saltar. Miró el pavimento a su alrededor y notó las pequeñas manchas de agua que comenzaban a humedecer las baldosas, y la luz de una farola permitía ver las minúsculas gotas de lluvia que caían sobre Konoha. Irremediablemente, Hinata comenzó a sollozar para tratar de ahogar los alaridos de dolor que desde hacía poco había dejado fluir.

-Onegai… -murmuró sin que ella misma supiera qué pedía.

Una oleada de dolor proveniente de la herida de su brazo izquierdo se fundió con las punzadas de su estómago. La Hyuuga trató de ahogar el grito, pero el dolor que sentía era simplemente insoportable, y haciendo uso de todo su aliento, gritó como nunca lo había hecho. Segundos después de haber gritado, la ojiblanca se arrepintió, pues vio como en varias casas cercanas las luces habían comenzado a encenderse: Lo menos que necesitaba era que su padre se enterara de que había salido de los territorios Hyuuga, y aún peor, sin ser notada por Neji.

-Neji-nii-san… -susurró, temiendo lo que le haría el consejo por haberla descuidado.

-¿Hinata? –la susodicha se giró, asustada de que la hubieran descubierto.

-¿Quién e-eres? –preguntó ella abrumada, tan solo viendo una figura borrosa frente a ella. Otro alarido salió de su boca.

-¡¿Qué te pasó, Hinata? ¡¿Quién te hizo esto?

-¡Suéltame! –gritó la peliazul al notar dos brazos que se colaban por su espalda y sus piernas. La voz le indicó que callara.

-Vienen más personas… -murmuró antes de levantarla del suelo y comenzar a saltar tejados con ella en brazos- ¿Cómo dejaste que te hicieran esto, Hinata? –la susodicha no contestó, parecía que la voz lo decía más para sí que para ella.

-Llévame a m-mi casa… -murmuró.

-No puedo. Exhalas el olor a muerte –Hinata reaccionó ante las palabras del hombre y tanteó su desconocido rostro.

-¿Ki-Kiba-kun? –La voz hizo un sonido con el que le indicaba a la peliazul que contaba con su atención- Gracias… Si m-me hubieran descubierto e-en medio de la a-aldea…

-Lo sé –añadió él.

-P-pero… onegai, llévame a los territorios de m-mi clan, ahí me atenderán.

-Mejor vayamos al hospital.

-¡N-no! Recuerda que n-no deben saber que estuve fu-fuera…

-Estás débil. Aunque te dejara a la puerta de tu cuarto, no podrías llegar hasta tu cama.

-Puedo hacerlo –afirmó la Hyuuga.

Instantes después, Kiba dejó de correr por los tejados para aterrizar en lo que Hinata pensó era el muro que delimitaba los territorios Hyuuga. El castaño la bajó con lentitud, hasta que los temblorosos pies de Hinata hicieron contacto con el piso.

-¿Dónde estamos? –susurró, agarrando su cabeza por los constantes mareos.

-En tu habitación –contestó el Inuzuka abriendo la puerta del balcón para poder entrar- ¿Qué es eso? –preguntó de repente.

-¿Qué co-cosa?

-Alguien está en tu futón –murmuró él, sacando una kunai. Hinata no tardó en quitarle el arma a su compañero.

-Es Hanabi, mi hermana menor. No hay por qué asustarse, a veces viene a dormir a mi cuarto –Kiba asintió mientras que la peliazul comenzó a jugar con sus dedos-. Y-yo… -Ella se acercó, y con tremenda timidez, abrazó a su compañero- Gra-gracias, Kiba-kun… -El rostro del castaño comenzó a tornarse del mismo rojo que el de las marcas de sus mejillas. Un nuevo ataque de dolor hizo a la Hyuuga retroceder mientras gemía.

-¿Onee-san? –murmuró el bulto que yacía en su futón, haciendo que el par de ninjas se alarmara y se vieran asustados.

-¡Sa-sal de aquí! –dijo Hinata antes de que Kiba saliera por el balcón.

-¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien? –preguntaba Hanabi mientras trataba de incorporarse de las sábanas- ¿Hinata-nee-san?

-A-aquí estoy –dijo la susodicha mientras se acercaba al futón, para encontrarse con otro par de ojos blancos.

-¿Dónde estabas? ¿Y por qué llegaste tan tarde? –inquirió su hermana cruzándose de brazos. Hinata suspiró; enserio estaba cansada como para responder.

-Y-yo…estaba entrenando…

-A las tres de la madrugada –añadió Hanabi con ironía.

-N-no… Empecé a-antes d-de que a-anocheci-ciera, p-pero… el tiempo pasó y… me tardé p-porque no su-supe como tratar –llevó su brazo hacia el frente, donde su hermana pudiera ver el enorme tajo que tenía- Esto -Hanabi se tensó al ver la herida, y sin tardar se incorporó y corrió a la puerta, Hinata la detuvo jalándola del brazo- ¿A-a dónde va-vas? –Hanabi se soltó de su agarre.

-A decirle a Otou-san que estas lastimada, así nos dejara ir al hospital para que te curen –contestó.

-¡N-no! ¡No le digas a Otou-san! M-me reprenderá p-por haber llegado tan ta-tarde a la Mansión –pidió Hinata-. Sólo tomaré u-un par de vendas y me-medicamentos de mi estante; no… -se interrumpió para ahogar un grito que no pasó por alto por su hermana menor- N-No es tan grave co-como p-parece -Hanabi vio con dureza a su hermana mayor, mientras que ella le devolvía una mirada de devoción. La castaña jamás había visto un tajo semejante en toda su vida con experiencia como ninja, y sabía que ocultarlo, e incluso tratarlo con ungüentos, no sería adecuado sin la presencia de un médico. Hinata tomó la mano de su hermana, y este último gesto fue el que hizo que Hanabi se rindiera ante su petición.

-¿Necesitarás ayuda?

* * *

Hinata se había levantado esa mañana con unas náuseas terribles, pero sin hacer ruido para no despertar a su hermana, que había hecho un excelente trabajo vendándole el brazo herido. De cierta forma Hinata se sentía culpable por haberle mentido a su hermana y después haberla tenido despierta hasta las seis de la madrugada buscando con ella la mezcla exacta de medicamentos para su herida, que esa mañana no hacía más que provocarle todos los efectos secundarios posibles. Sintiendo la revoltura de sustancias en su cuerpo, Hinata se alistó y salió de los territorios Hyuuga rumbo al parque en el que la habían citado. A su paso los establecimientos ya estaban abiertos y ofreciendo a sus productos a las personas que salían a dar su paseo de Sábado. Siempre que se levantaba miraba a los comerciantes apenas quitando los cerrojos, pero se había levantado tan tarde, que el sol ya estaba a su máximo. Risas de niños que se perseguían sin cesar frente a una librería llamaron su atención. Hinata sonrío, pero al ver el vidrio del aparador, en vez de ver el reflejo de los pequeños, vio la horrorosa escena que había vivido en los territorios Uchiha: Desde que entró a la biblioteca del recinto, hasta que apareció Kiba.

-¡Los libros! –Hinata miró sus manos vacías- ¡Me llevé dos libros de ahí!

Dando media vuelta, activó su Byakugan y comenzó a correr guiándose con lo que su línea sucesoria le mostraba en más de cien kilómetros a la redonda. Pensó en la farola que había visto la anoche anterior, y no era de las llamativas que había en el centro de la aldea, sino de las que funcionaban con electricidad: Alumbrado público. Eso indicaba que el sitio en el que había estado era en la zona únicamente para casas. También recordaba haber corrido en línea recta desde el portón Uchiha, además de que el muro en el que se había recargado era bastante colorido, hecho con pinturas en aerosol, y para nada legible. Las casas que la habían rodeado eran humildes; eso significaba que debía correr hacía la zona más pobre de Konoha. Una vez ahí, no tardó demasiado en encontrar el muro, y desactivando su línea sucesoria, comenzó a buscar en los alrededores. Nada. Caminó un buen rato con todos sus malestares a flor de piel, pero obtuvo el mismo resultado. Decidió dejar la búsqueda para algunas horas después, cuando ya hubiera visto a la mujer de la joyería, que seguramente ya estaría desesperada al ver que no llegaba. Comenzó a correr con destino al centro, cuando tropezó y cayó de bruces al suelo; aún adolorida, miró la raíz con la que se había topado esa mañana y la noche de ayer, y a un lado de ella, encontró los dos libros con símbolo Uchiha que tanto había buscado. Los tomó en sus manos, y sobrellevando la curiosidad que tenía, caminó con lentitud hasta el parque en el que debería verse con la desconocida mujer.

* * *

-¡Hey, tú! –Gritó Hanabi a uno de los miembros del clan que pasaba cerca de ella- ¿Dónde está Neji-nii-san? -El miembro del Bouke la miró extrañado: Le habían comentado lo enfurecida que se ponía esa niña cuando no se le daba lo que quería, y los malos medios que utilizaba para conseguirlo.

-Entrenando en el dojo, Hanabi-sama –contestó el sirviente antes de que la niña saliera corriendo-. ¿Gracias?

Hanabi corrió al dojo, y sin tocar siquiera, entró al recinto para ver a su primo con el ridículo traje de tela y malla que era obligatorio para entrenar. Ahogando su risa, se sentó en silencio y esperó a que su Nii-san terminara de golpear al aire. Minutos después, se impacientó y decidió abordar de una buena vez el tema que quería discutir con su primo.

-¡Neji-nii-san! –dijo de repente, para asegurarse de que Neji supiera que ahí estaba.

-La escucho, Hanabi-sama –contestó él sin abandonar sus frenéticos ataques.

-Deja de moverte y ponme atención –Neji ignoró la orden de su prima.

-Puedo mantener una conversación con usted sin necesidad de sentarme a su lado.

-Onegai… Se trata… Se trata de Hinata-nee-san –tras sus palabras, Neji no tardó en caminar hasta Hanabi y acuclillarse frente a ella.

-¿Qué pasa con ella? -Hanabi sonrió, pero evitó el mínimo comentario sobre lo que pasaba por su mente en esos momentos.

-Escapó de los territorios –Neji se levantó de inmediato- ¡Déjame terminar! ¡No se fugó! Tan sólo llegó muy tarde anoche –Neji tomó asiento de nuevo y encogió sus hombros-. Tú no entiendes ¿verdad? Si Otou-san se entera de que la descuidaste y que por eso pudo escapar durante varias horas, podrían activarte el sello.

-Lo lamento, Hanabi-sama. Si usted me concede su discreción, prometo que bajo ninguna circunstancia se repetirá el incidente.

-¡Claro que no se repetirá! ¿Sabes por qué? Hinata llegó malherida de un tajo grave en su brazo y con el miedo tatuado en sus ojos. Me dijo que estuvo entrenando, pero esa es la peor excusa posible –Hanabi se levantó-. Investiga que pasó y cuida que no se repita, porque entonces yo seré la encargada de que tu cerebro se vuelva puré –con paso lento, caminó hasta la puerta, y antes de salir, se volvió-. Y llévala hoy al hospital, en un saco si es necesario, pero haz que le atiendan todas sus heridas.

Después de que Hanabi salió, Neji esperó a que se alejara del dojo lo suficiente como para poder destrozar toda la habitación profiriendo maldiciones para esa chiquilla caprichuda que tenía el poder de matarlo cuando quisiera: Y aún peor, le había asignado la tarea de intensificar su deber como niñera de la heredera del clan.

* * *

Hinata sintió un gran alivio cuando vio a la desconocida mujer que la había citado en el parque de Konoha aún ahí, aunque sentada en una cafetería cercana, tomando una humeante taza de té. Con paso lento, pero fluido, llegó al lado de la mujer y se sentó frente a ella, que tras bajar su taza, le dedicó una sonrisa.

-No tarda en llegar tu té, querida –dijo.

-Gra-gracias, pero… No sé cuál es su nombre –la anciana sonrió ante el comentario.

-Es cierto. Mi nombre es Chiho, y es un gusto por fin poder hablar contigo a solas, Hinata –la susodicha observó como una muchacha se acercaba y depositaba otra taza de té frente a ella-. ¿Sabes? Tienes el carácter y los ojos tan expresivos como los de tu madre –Las palabras parecieron causar el efecto contrario al que la amable mujer quería para propiciar una plática, pues la mirada de Hinata se ensombreció al tiempo que se aferraba al dije de sol que traía al cuello. Al notarlo, la mujer decidió ir directo al punto-. ¿Sabes por qué te pedí que vinieras?

-U-usted tenía la cadena del collar de m-mi madre… Significa que ti-tiene información que y-yo debo saber… ¿ne?

-También tienes la astucia de tu padre, pequeña –Hinata no supo si sonreír o sentirse triste por el comentario-. Pero temo que no tengo esa información, tan sólo vine para… -la anciana detuvo sus palabras al ver que Hinata se tambaleaba, aún sentada- ¿Te sientes bien?

-Yo… eh… -Hinata masajeó sus sienes- U-un pequeño mareo, es todo -la mujer negó con un movimiento de cabeza.

-Querida, yo fui amiga de tu madre desde la más tierna infancia, así que te imaginarás el gusto que me da verte fuerte y sana –la peliazul levantó por un instante su mirada, le sonrió a la mujer y después asintió cabizbaja-. Siempre que necesites algo, cuenta conmigo, que soy como tu segunda madre ¿de acuerdo? –La ojiblanca asintió de nuevo, toma esto –la anciana quitó de atrás de su silla un sencillo saco que contenía algo-. También puedes llevarte la bolsa, porque veo que pasaste por la biblioteca –Hinata tomó en silencio su té y después metió los libros en el saco, sin ver lo que ya había dentro de él.

-E-enserio agradezco todo lo… -otro súbito mareo hizo que la Hyuuga llevara su mano a su rostro y notara lo mucho que sudaba- Lo…lo…lo… -Todo empezó a verse borroso para Hinata, que no hacía más que pestañear confundida y ver cómo todo pasaba frente a ella a una velocidad bastante lenta. Sin saber qué hacer, se amarró la bolsa a sus muñecas y trató de levantarse para terminar únicamente por tirar la silla, mantenerse un par de segundos en pie y después precipitarse al piso.

Todas las mujeres del recinto gritaron al ver a Hinata caer, y uno de los clientes trató de alcanzar a la joven, pero sólo una persona logró evitar que Hinata se golpeara contra el duro pavimento, y fue su primo, que con el fin de llevarla al hospital, la había seguido. Chiho se levantó con alivio y le rogó a Neji que se apresurara a llevarla al médico, y él, calculando todas sus opciones para evitar que la situación de Hinata se agravara, no pudo más que tomar a su prima entre brazos y salir a toda prisa rumbo al hospital de Konoha. Saltando árboles y tejados, Neji no tardó en divisar el ya viejo hospital de la aldea, y para ese entonces, la peliazul ya no iba entre los brazos de su primo, sino en su espalda, tratando de aferrarse al Hyuuga, pero pese a sus enormes esfuerzos, Neji era el que tenía que sujetarla a ella, pues no dejaba de retorcerse con insistencia. Ambos aterrizaron en la calle de una forma rápida y algo brusca, pero corriendo por la acera, el Hyuuga se topó con la persona que en ese momento más anhelaba ver.

-¡Tsunade-sama! -La susodicha se giró para ver a la fuente del sonido.

-¡Enfermeras! ¡Alguien traiga una camilla, o lo que sea! –Y tras esto, la mujer también corrió hasta el edificio, donde el personal ya había dispuesto una camilla a toda prisa detrás de la puerta principal.

Neji entró al hospital unos escasos segundos después que Tsunade, sin embargo, tan pronto vio las blancas sábanas de la camilla frente a él, bajó de su espalda a Hinata y la recostó con sumo cuidado en el soporte, tal como la Gondaime le había indicado. Tsunade no tardó en tomar el pulso de la peliazul, y en cuanto un nuevo ataque comenzó a estremecer su cuerpo, la rubia mujer se apresuró a dar indicaciones.

-¡Desgarren su ropa y metan un trozo de tela en su boca! ¡Rápido! ¡¿Qué no ven que se está convulsionando? –gritó antes de que una enfermera obedeciera. Tsunade tiró de los vendajes del brazo izquierdo de Hinata, y aunque Neji no pudo ver nada, el grito de varias de las enfermeras le hizo temer lo peor.

-¡Tiene una infección masiva en el brazo! ¡Hay que movernos! ¡De prisa! –gritó una enfermera con lentes antes de que sus demás compañeras comenzaran a empujar la camilla.

Otra enfermera de cabello lila se acercó rápidamente y rasgó la sudadera de la Hyuuga a la altura de su estómago, dejando ver todo su abdomen desnudo cubierto con una extraña mancha de color morado.

-¡Tiene hemorrogaia interna! ¡Llévenla al piso de arriba! –Gritó la Gondaime de inmediato- ¡No tenemos tiempo!

Paralizado por lo rápido que pasó todo, el Hyuuga no pudo más que ver cómo la camilla, la Gondaime, cuatro enfermeras y su propia prima, se alejaban a toda prisa. Con una extraña sensación encogiéndole el pecho, el castaño giró sobre sí mismo, topándose con la mirada acusadora de todos los aldeanos que estaban sentados en la sala de espera. De inmediato el ojiblanco supo que todas esas personas juraban que no había sido otro más que Neji Hyuuga el culpable de haberle provocado tanto daño a su propia sangre.

Como había hecho ya alguna vez en su tormentoso pasado.


	6. Chapter 6

Naruto no me pertenece, sino al gran Masashi Kishimoto. Esta historia la hice como un fin de expresarme y darle un poco de entretenimiento a todos esos NejiHina que comen frutas y verduras :D

* * *

Hinata despertó empapada en sudor y con la respiración agitada, extrañada por todo el movimiento que había a su alrededor. Confundida, no tardó en incorporarse un poco con ayuda de sus brazos, pero de la nada, sintió un agudo dolor en el brazo izquierdo. Hinata se revisó el brazo y recayó en el hecho de que una gran herida ocupaba casi por completo su brazo, y de la nada, los recuerdos de toda una noche de terror invadieron su mente y abrumaron todavía más su pensamiento. Intentó tocar el pulsante tajo de su brazo para saber si todo lo que pasaba era realidad o tan sólo una cruel pesadilla. Una mano sobre la suya impidió que tocara la herida, aturdida, levantó la mirada hasta contemplar el rostro de Neji. Sus labios se movían, pero la heredera no podía escuchar su voz; tan sólo los pitidos incesantes de las máquinas.

_-"Hace unas horas me estabas gritando_ –pensó-. _De verdad no logro entenderte, Neji…" - _La ojiblanca no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa ante la idea de que su primo hubiera decidido cuidar de la miró extrañado y después se giró a llamar a alguien. De la penumbra de la habitación surgió una anciana, pero su vista estaba extrañamente borrosa y no podía escuchar su voz.

De repente, todo lo que había visto desapareció para rebelar una blanca habitación que en definitiva no era perteneciente al clan Hyuuga. Una terrible jaqueca se hizo presente, y las figuras de blanco que iban y venían regresaron. La joven presintió que eran doctores y enfermeras por el fuerte olor a desinfectante de todo lo que la rodeaba, pero de repente, todo su alrededor guardó silencio, incluso los sonidos de las máquinas se detuvieron. La Hyuuga abrió sus ojos, encontrándose sólo con sombras y objetos borrosos. Su vista no se enfocaba, pero divisó a alguien de cabello azulado recargado en la puerta.

-¿Quién...es? –No recibió ninguna respuesta. La persona tan sólo se había movido lentamente hasta llegar a la esquina de la camilla en la que la Hyuuga flotaba entre la fiebre, el dolor y la confusión_- "Es una enfermera..._ –pensó- _Está vestida de blanco...pero, las enfermeras no usan kimo..."_

La Hyuuga soltó un pequeño y débil grito; sabía quién era la mujer, sabía por qué no le había contestado; y peor aún, sabía a qué había ido hasta su habitación. Su respiración se aceleró al notar una luz emerger de su pecho. Trató de moverse, pero el terror del que era presa la inmovilizó por completo; seguramente esa monstruosa copia de ella estaría sonriendo. Para su sorpresa, la mujer que estaba frente a ella ignoró por completo aquella luz al desviar su mirada hacia la ventana; después caminó hasta ésta, y dedicándole una última mirada a la Hyuuga, se desvaneció. Hinata, temerosa de que su vida pasada volviera, trató de levantarse, pero ésta vez una voz extrañamente lejana le advirtió que no se moviera. Después de eso la ojiblanca sintió correas alrededor de sus muñecas que la mantuvieron sujeta a la camilla.

-Señorita Hyuuga. Señorita Hyuuga... ¡Hinata! –La susodicha abrió los ojos y vio la silueta nebulosa de una mujer vieja con uniforme blanco-. Así está mejor...queremos que esté despierta. Tsunade-sama quiere hablar con usted -La figura de alguien con un traje verde que según la enfermera era la Gondaime, entró al campo de su nublada vista.

-Hyuuga ¿sabes dónde estás?

-¿Hospital...?

-Correcto. Llegaste aquí seriamente lastimada hace casi catorce horas –Tsunade aclaró su garganta-. Tienes una infección en el brazo izquierdo. Los médicos no han dejado de entrar y salir de aquí en todo el día. Estás muy herida.

Hinata hizo un intento por recordar cómo se había lastimado, pero no conseguía pensar claramente; la jaqueca la estaba martirizando. El recuerdo de una mujer desvaneciéndose surgió en su mente.

-¡D-Debo irme! –Exclamó mientras trataba de soltarse de las correas que sujetaban sus manos- ¡¿Por qué m-me sujetaron?

-¡Hinata! Concéntrate. Esto es muy importante –la regañó la mujer- Tienes fiebre porque la infección es sumamente grave.

-Ya...estoy vendada... -Tsunade se sentó cerca de Hinata.

-La infección se esparce, Hinata. Hemos estado considerando la posibilidad de una amputación -La peliazul trató de gritar un rotundo _no_, pero dada su lamentable situación, la palabra surgió como un débil susurro.

-Queremos salvarte la vida, Hyuuga.

-Nu-nunca...

-Hiashi está enfermo Hinata, y el consejo acaba de darnos su consentimiento –sentenció Tsunade.

-No me...importa... -Tsunade se volvió hacia una figura borrosa que estaba junto a la ventana y había silenciado un poco sus sollozos desde que Tsunade llegó.

-Sakura, esto no tiene sentido. Lleva estos papeles a la Mansión Hyuuga para que los firmen. Hinata está delirando otra vez.

-¡Pero Tsunade-sama! ¡A los consejeros no les importa nada que no sean ellos mismos! –replicó la peli-rosa.

-No importa. Son sus parientes más cercanos y mayores de edad –La mirada de Sakura se ensombreció ante la capacidad de ayudar a su amiga.

-¿Qué tal…? ¡Neji! ¡Sí! ¡Él tiene diecisiete!

-¿N-Neji…? –murmuró la ojiblanca.

-Sí Hinata, él te trajo y no se ha ido en ningún momento. Por la expresión que tiene, no sabe cómo pudiste burlar su vigilancia –dijo Sakura, aunque mirando a Tsunade, que parecía estar pensando en la posibilidad de Neji como un candidato viable.

-No –decidió la Gondaime-. Necesita tener por lo menos veinte años para tomar una decisión así.

-Neji... –repitió la ojiblanca.

-Quiere verlo... –murmuró Sakura.

-Que entre, tal vez él logre convencerla.

Ambas voces femeninas se alejaron. Hinata sabía que si caía dormida por error, tan sólo por unos minutos, la mutilarían. Con dificultad, luchó por mantener los ojos abiertos, fijándolos en una figura que acababa de entrar con discreción a la habitación, pero que permanecía apoyada en la puerta tratando de pasar desapercibido.

-¿Neji...? –preguntó Hinata con la vista más borrosa que antes.

-Hinata-sama... –contestó el Hyuuga casi de inmediato mientras caminaba hasta la camilla. La susodicha trató de enfocar mejor su mirada en él, pero tan sólo logró ver la luz de luna que entraba por la ventana.

-N-Neji... ¿S-soltarías éstas correas? M-me están l-lastimando… –En pocos segundos Hinata sintió sus manos libres, pero en ningún momento vio a Neji acercarse-. Gracias... –murmuró mientras tocaba sus muñecas, seguramente estarían rojas-. Veo t-todo tan borroso...

-Es…por todos los antibióticos que te están inyectando -Hinata guardó silencio mientras llevaba su tembloroso brazo derecho hasta su cuello, pero al no sentir el oscuro collar, trató de incorporarse en la camilla. Un fuerte dolor en su costado evitó que se moviera de nuevo-. Apenas te recuperas de tu hemorragia interna. No te precipites –ordenó Neji mientras recostaba de nuevo a la Hyuuga.

-A-amputación... No –exclamó la ojiblanca deteniendo una de las manos del castaño entre las suyas para llamar su atención.

-Hinata... –murmuró él.

-No los dejes... Onegai.

-Puedes morir.

-No moriré –afirmó ella con su voz llena de fuerza. Neji tan sólo guardó silencio-. Ella estuvo aquí, Neji. D-debemos irnos.

-¿Qué dices? Estás delirando otra vez –contestó él mientras se soltaba del agarre de su prima y se aproximaba a la ventana.

-¡No entiendes! –Gritó ella con angustia mientras apartaba la blanca sábana de su cuerpo- ¡Ha venido, Neji! –Hinata se levantó de la camilla bajo la atenta mirada de su primo- ¡No tomó m-mi alma, p-pero ése d-demonio n-no tardará en forzarme! ¡Vendrá y...!

La Hyuuga guardó silencio de súbito, llevó una mano a su frente, entornó sus ojos y se precipitó inconsciente al piso, siendo detenida por Neji, quedando abrazada a él. El castaño observó la espalda de su prima, donde la bata del hospital no se había abotonado. Sorprendido, aunque sin mostrarlo, de la similitud en el tono de piel de su prima y el suyo, miró los lunares que Hinata tenía en la espalda. Accidentalmente memorizó las posiciones de éstos, y la imagen de la blanca espalda de su prima empezó a surgir en su mente sin parar. Deseando despejar éstas imágenes, el Hyuuga miró el oscuro cielo a través de la ventana.

_-"¡¿Qué demonios...?"_ –pensó el castaño al ver unas cuantas y muy brillantes estrellas en el mismo lugar donde se encontraban los lunares de Hinata.

Neji tocó cada uno de los lunares, y comprobó que, efectivamente, éstos y las estrellas estaban en las mismas posiciones. Lo curioso era que, en donde estaba grabado a fuego el símbolo Uchiha... Estaba la luna brillando como en muchas noches no lo había hecho.

-Tat…su…mi… -Neji se sorprendió de que Hinata continuara consciente- Tat…su…mi… Uchiha…

* * *

Neji despertó a la mañana siguiente sentado en el piso, con sus brazos sobre la camilla en la que su prima todavía reposaba. El sol ya había salido. El Hyuuga se reclamó por haber despertado tan tarde, pero ese día no importaba, tendría que quedarse a cuidar a su protegida, tal como lo había hecho desde el día anterior. Levantó la mirada, viendo a Hinata acostada sobre su hombro derecho, como si estuviera vigilándolo, y sin embargo, su mano izquierda, que estaba vendada, estaba entrelazada con la de él. Sin saber en qué momento se habían tomado de las manos, el Hyuuga deshizo el agarre, y viendo una última vez el pasivo rostro de Hinata, salió de la habitación.

Deambuló por minutos, e incluso por horas, en los pasillos del hospital. Varias mujeres cuchicheaban a su paso, pero él ya estaba acostumbrado a esas cosas. Tras algunas horas de aburrimiento, en las cuales pudo haber ido a la Mansión Hyuuga a avisar a su tío y al consejo del estado de Hinata, encontró una puerta corrediza de la que muchas personas entraban y salían con numerosos libros. Deslizando la puerta de madera, entró a una habitación llena de papeles, carpetas y personas que estudiaban para convertirse en doctores. Una mujer pelinegra de la misma edad que él, y que portaba un gafete que la autorizaba como una ayudante de la bibliotecaria, se aproximó.

-¿Puedo ayudarte? –dijo ella con un tono bastante extraño antes de dejar sus rojizos labios entreabiertos.

-Los registros de los pacientes –sentenció él sin inmutarse ante las insinuaciones de la hermosa chica.

-Sólo son para personal autorizado, lo lamento –exclamó ella con el mismo tono de la vez anterior-. Pero en ésta biblioteca tenemos bastantes libros. Alguno te servirá –la mujer se colgó del brazo del Hyuuga- ¡Te ayudaré a buscar! –añadió sonriendo. El castaño gruñó ante el contacto de la sugerente pelinegra.

-Estoy bien así –exclamó él deshaciéndose del agarre y caminando hacia el último pasillo de la biblioteca del hospital.

Cuando llegó a ésta sección, observó una puerta corrediza con la leyenda escrita "Sólo personal autorizado". El Hyuuga activó su Byakugan, y al ver que no había absolutamente nadie cerca de él, ni dentro del recinto, desactivó su línea sucesoria y deslizó la puerta. De inmediato vio grandes y numerosos estantes de metal con miles y miles de carpetas perfectamente archivadas y ordenadas. En una esquina de la sala, había una parpadeante pantalla. Neji se aproximó a ella, y encontró la lista de los pasillos en los que estaban los archivos de cada paciente que tenía o que tuvo el hospital desde sus inicios, todos ellos en orden alfabético.

-Uchiha... –murmuró- Pasillo... ¡¿132?

El castaño bufó antes de activar su Byakugan y localizar el pasillo que necesitaba encontrar. Cuando lo hizo, comenzó a correr en su dirección. Lo menos que necesitaba era tardarse, pues lo mejor sería que nadie supiera que había estado ahí. El pasillo correspondiente al apellido Uchiha constaba de 43 archiveros con más 500 carpetas llenas de papeles. El castaño se aproximó y comenzó a buscar el nombre que su protegida había murmurado durante la noche.

Había tres mujeres llamadas Tatsumi Uchiha.

El ojiblanco tomó las tres carpetas, que contenían fotografías. Supo que había encontrado a la Tatsumi correcta al encontrar dentro de una de ellas, la foto de su prima sonriendo, pero con los iris negros. Sonrió. Aquella foto transmitía una alegría sencilla, pero vivaz. El Hyuuga comenzó a leer los informes: Se había roto un brazo a los nueve años, tuvo muchas enfermedades respiratorias...cosas irrelevantes, haciendo que empezara a perder el interés, pasando las hojas sin poner mucha atención a su contenido, hasta que encontró el informe de su autopsia. El informe decía que no se había encontrado ninguna sustancia extraña en su cuerpo cuando fue ella misma la que se quitó la vida con una cuerda sin motivo aparente. Su familia había reportado que se había vuelto loca. Como señas particulares habían anotado el color de sus ojos, el grupo de lunares en su espalda y el par de cicatrices en sus rodillas por haber caído de las escaleras a los ocho años, mismo accidente en el que también...

-...Se cortó en el brazo izquierdo, provocando infección masiva, llegándose incluso a considerar la posibilidad de una amputación –leyó Neji.

Neji pasó la hoja, encontrándose con otra foto. Era de la misma mujer, pero ahora su rostro estaba demasiado pálido, los ojos cerrados, pómulos muy marcados... Sin vida. Una sombra oscureció la mirada del Hyuuga, que de inmediato cerró la carpeta, la reacomodó en su lugar y salió corriendo de la estancia ante la idea de que la existencia de Hinata se hubiera apagado durante su ausencia.

* * *

Neji deslizó la puerta corrediza sintiendo de inmediato el frío de la habitación en la que Sakura atendía con chakra el brazo malherido de Hinata, quien al parecer estaba teniendo una pesadilla, pues no dejaba de moverse y murmurar cosas sin sentido.

-No hagas ruido –le indicó Sakura sin separar sus ojos de Hinata-. Tsunade no sabe que trato de atrasar la amputación las horas que pueda -El Hyuuga asintió mientras se acercaba a la camilla y veía el rostro de su prima. Por un momento creyó haberla visto con el rostro sin vida, asustándose por la probabilidad de que eso pasara-. Además será mejor que no se despierte ahora, o esto le dolerá –añadió la pelirosa.

-Sakura –la susodicha emitió un sonido para indicarle que tenía su atención, pero no levantó la mirada del brazo de la Hyuuga- ¿Por qué te tomas estas molestias con Hinata? Que yo sepa, ustedes no son amigas -La pelirosa tensó su gesto, pero aún así siguió viendo el brazo vendado de Hinata rodeado por una aureola verde.

-De la nada el tejido mostró una oportunidad de regenerarse y... heme aquí –explicó con una pequeña sonrisa. Neji no cambió su gesto; nunca nadie le contestaría la pregunta que le había hecho a Sakura y que al parecer había quedado en el aire.

-¿Cuándo podrá marcharse?

-Bueno... Si logro revivir por completo al tejido, y con los cuidados necesarios en casa... tal vez salga hoy a las ocho de la noche.

-Tan sólo son las doce de la tarde –dijo él.

-Exacto. Todavía queda tiempo de que éste brazo se recupere. Y con el estímulo de chakra que le estoy dando, las posibilidades de que Hinata pueda practicar el Juuken de nuevo van en aumento y… –La ojiverde gritó.

Neji se levantó alarmado y vio lo que causaba tanto miedo en la pelirosa: Hinata había abierto sus ojos, pero no hablaba. Ni siquiera pestañeaba. El Hyuuga miró los blancos iris de su prima, que de alguna forma, estaban apagados. Neji se acercó a la camilla lo suficiente como para verse reflejado en los ojos de la inconsciente peliazul. En el reflejo, detrás de él estaba parada una réplica exacta de su prima. La ojinegra sólo sonrió antes de desaparecer, llevándose consigo el extraño ambiente de baja temperatura.

-Increíble... –murmuró Sakura. Neji miró a la peli-rosa pensando que tal vez ella habría visto lo mismo que él.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Mi-mira esto –balbuceó.

El brazo de Hinata se regeneraba al igual que la mancha morada de su vientre desaparecía. Las cortadas de su cuerpo no desaparecían, pero comenzaban a cerrarse.

-Yo no he visto nada así... Nunca –dijo Sakura-. Es...imposible.

El castaño creyó ver una esfera luminosa flotando del otro lado de la ventana. Después miró a Sakura, que seguía pendiente del brazo de Hinata que no dejaba de reconstruirse.

-Creo...creo que ya puedes llevarla a casa, Neji –sentenció al ver que el brazo izquierdo de la Hyuuga no presentaba ni un sólo rasguño.

* * *

-Misao-san... E-enserio estoy bien... S-sólo... sólo necesito dormir un p-poco... –rogaba una peliazul dentro de su habitación, donde una pelinegra no dejaba de acomodar sus sábanas.

-Entonces... si necesita algo, sólo llame ¿de acuerdo? –La peliazul asintió mientras Misao le ayudaba a recostarse- Con su permiso, Hinata-sama -Misao se encaminó a la puerta, y detrás de ella, caminaba un castaño dispuesto a salir de una vez por todas de la habitación.

-N-Nii-san... –murmuró Hinata.

El susodicho detuvo su paso, pero no se giró a encarar a su prima, que estaba todavía drogada por los sedantes que le habían inyectado horas antes.

-N-no sé que hubiera si-sido de mí... Si no m-me hubieras a-ayudado... Nii-san –balbuceó adormilada. El castaño colocó su mano en el marco de la puerta corrediza, lo deslizó y antes de caminar hacia fuera del recinto, se volvió.

-Supongo que sus heridas eran necesarias para que dejara en paz el tema de esa fantasma –exclamó. Desde el futón, Hinata veía borroso todo su alrededor.

-Nunca...nunca dije que m-me daría por vencida... –murmuró, pero Neji pudo escucharla. El ojiblanco vio el rostro de su prima. Hinata ya no tenía los ojos abiertos, pero en su boca tenía una sonrisa que se le antojó tonta.

-Entonces avísame cuando se te ocurra otra tontería como esa –sentenció saliendo de la habitación.

* * *

-Nii-san… -murmuraba Hinata sin cesar frente a la puerta de la habitación de su primo- ¡Nii-san! –dijo más alto y añadiendo ligeros golpes en la puerta. Nada. Desesperada, la Hyuuga decidió entrar a la habitación sin el permiso de su protector, a quien no tardó en ver acostado en su futón boca abajo. Ella sonrió: Desde niño así dormía y todavía no se le había quitado ese gusto. En silencio, se sentó a su lado y notó que no traía puesta su camisa. Sonrojada, tocó la ancha espalda del Hyuuga- Nii-san… -Hinata sonrió. Estaba profundamente dormido. Decidida a no dejarlo en paz, se inclinó sobre él y acercó su rostro a su oído- Nii-san…

Neji despertó sobresaltado al escuchar a Hinata; y en cuanto la vio tan cerca de él, se levantó del futón, pero se hizo un nudo con sus pies y se desplomó al suelo.

-Hi-Hinata… ¿qué haces aquí? –preguntó Neji mirando al suelo para que ella no notara su sonrojo.

-Go-gomenasai por haber e-entrado sin per-permiso, pe-pero… -Hinata se incorporó y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos- Ne-necesito que t-tu m-me acompa-pañes a…a… a ver a Naoko-san –pidió Hinata mientras Neji recobraba su semblante tranquilo.

-Y… ¿Para qué quieres verla? –El castaño recayó en lo que decía- Quise decir, ¿qué es lo que necesita de ella?

-N-no Neji, onegai, háblame d-de _tú_… Es…es a-absurdo que me hables c-con tanto respeto, siendo y-yo u-un año menor que t-tú…

-Imposible. Hiashi-sama…

-S-si quieres, pu-puedes volver a hablarme d-de _u-usted _cu-cuando estemos frente a-a e-ellos… Pero estando juntos e-en esto, es mejor que n-nos llevemos lo mejor posible.

-¿Qué? –Neji se levantó, pero Hinata desvió su mirada- ¿Juntos en qué?

-Etto… Cambia t-tu ropa y… n-nos vemos en la escalera –contestó ella saliendo de la habitación.

* * *

Neji deslizó la puerta y después se volvió hacia Hinata para indicarle que pasara; ella obedeció, y detrás de ella, él entró a la estancia donde los esperaba la madre de Misao.

-Entonces –la mujer se levantó de su asiento- ¿usted cree que ya está lista, Hinata-sama? -La joven asintió mientras se acuclillaba junto con Neji- Bien… Entonces los tres sabemos que jugó 過去の生命…

-¿Neji-nii-san? –Hinata miró confundida al castaño, que tan sólo veía a la hechicera- ¿T-tú lo sabías? Pero... ¿cómo?

-No es importante cómo lo averiguó –interrumpió la anciana-, pero lo sabe. Ahora, sigamos con lo que pasó después de sacar el espejo –exclamó la mujer levantándose del piso-. Se quedó sola con el espejo, su vida pasada salió de él, trató de robar su alma pero no lo logró, estuvo inconsciente por horas y ahora teme por su vida, porque esa fantasma no descansará hasta matarla –relató Naoko.

-Ha-hai… –admitió Hinata nerviosa.

-Cuando se juega 過去の生命 y no se es cuidadoso o se piden muchos detalles sobre una vida pasada, se abre un portal entre nuestro mundo y el mundo espiritual, haciendo que el fantasma de la vida pasada de quien lo juega lo detecte y quiera salir para prevenirlo de alguna desgracia que le sucedió en vida. Sin embargo, al momento en que el espíritu atraviesa el espejo, es poseído por un demonio que lo obligará a robar el alma de quien tenga su rostro. El juego está prohibido, no debieron haberlo jugado ni usted ni sus amigas.

-P-pero… Esta vez usted sí me ayudará ¿v-verdad? Usted debe saber alguna forma d-de regresar al fantasma al mundo espiritual.

-Exacto, y de hecho…hay dos formas –aclaró la hechicera-. Intentaremos la primera forma -la mujer se acercó a un estante y tomó una pequeña bolsa de tela- ¿Sabes el nombre de tu vida pasada?

-N-no… -Neji miró a su prima confundido, recordando cómo ella lo había mencionado durante su estadía en el hospital y él había comprobado la identidad de su vida pasada.

-¡Fantástico! –exclamó la mujer con ironía.

-¿Ahora qué pasa? –preguntó Neji.

-Lo que pasa –inició la mujer colocando la bolsa de tela de nuevo en su lugar-, es que ahora será más arriesgado.

-¿A-arriesgado? –repitió la Hyuuga llevando las manos a su cuello para buscar su dije de sol; pero al no encontrarlo se dispuso a levantarse.

-Yo tengo tu collar –dijo Neji, haciendo que Hinata se sentara de nuevo-, después te lo daré –la hechicera vio con desconfianza la manera tan íntima en la que Neji y su protegida se hablaban, mas decidió ignorarlo.

-Tranquila… Mientras yo esté aquí no pasará nada -La anciana se acercó a otro estante y se estiró tratando de conseguir una botella azul que no lograba alcanzar, por lo que Neji se acercó y le pasó la botella, que estaba en lo más alto del mueble. Para sorpresa del castaño, después de pasarle la botella, la hechicera tomó su mano, la giró hasta ver su palma y fijó ahí su mirada por varios instantes.

-¿Qué hace? –preguntó él con gesto escéptico.

-Veo lo que el destino tiene preparado para ti –contestó la mujer con una sonrisa.

-El destino ya me ha dado suficiente –replicó molesto el castaño, zafando bruscamente su mano del agarre de la amable hechicera.

-Sé que has sufrido demasiado en el pasado –dijo la hechicera, obteniendo la atención del joven-, pero el destino te tiene preparadas muchas aventuras y, como recompensa por todo lo que has sufrido, te dará lo que más anhela el hombre -El ojiblanco tan sólo levantó una de sus cejas-. Encontrarás a tu alma gemela –Ambos Hyuuga se sostuvieron la mirada varios instantes antes de que la anciana se asomara por el costado de Neji; que a su vez se giró y posó su mirada en el mismo lugar que la anciana.

-¿Hinata…? –murmuró él sin dejar de mirar a la susodicha, quien le devolvió la mirada y le sonrió con melancolía.

-Tal vez, pero yo sólo he volteado a verla porque no ha hecho ningún ruido –argumentó la mujer con una sonrisa-. Vamos, ya es hora –los dos se acercaron a Hinata; Neji tomó asiento junto a ella y miraba hacia ningún punto en especial pensando en las palabras de la mujer, mientras que ésta prendía una vela y la posicionaba entre los tres presentes.

-Hinata, levántate -Hinata obedeció de inmediato y la amable hechicera le tendió el frasco con líquido azulado-. Sólo un trago. No más, y no menos –La peliazul observó temerosa el frasco, pero lo recibió en sus manos y, sin querer pensar más, lo empinó con sus ojos fuertemente cerrados. En cuanto terminó de pasar por su garganta el amargo líquido; bajó el frasco para que la hechicera lo cerrara-. ¿Cómo te sientes? –preguntó la anciana dejando el frasco en una mesa cercana.

-Yo...estoy...bien –respondió Hinata dudosa.

-Perfecto. No tardará en hacer efecto.

-¿Efecto? ¿Qué clase de efecto? –preguntó Neji antes de que Hinata sujetara su cabeza con ambas manos y empezara a moverse de un lado a otro como si fuese a caer.

-Ese –concluyó la anciana-. No hagas nada precipitado -De repente, Hinata detuvo sus movimientos, levantó su rostro y abrió su boca y ojos a más no poder.

-Tatsumi…Uchiha... –suspiró la peliazul antes de caer inconsciente; pero Neji logró sujetarla antes de que tocara el suelo, evitando que se lastimara.

-¡¿Qué fue lo que le hizo? –gritó Neji de inmediato, recibiendo como respuesta el índice de la hechicera señalando una pequeña nube color azul marino que flotaba cerca del fuego de la vela que hacía poco había encendido- ¿Qué es eso?

-Es el nombre que Hinata suspiró –murmuró la anciana viendo a la pequeña nube entrando a la pequeña llama de la vela-. ¡Ya está! -la hechicera sacó de su vestimenta una bolsita de tela, se acercó al fuego y comenzó a lanzarle puñados del polvo que ésta contenía; y ante la expectante e incrédula mirada de Neji; con forme la anciana lanzaba más polvo al fuego, éste empezaba a moldearse, hasta que obtuvo la forma de una mujer envuelta en un largo y blanco vestido, pero sorprendentemente idéntica a su propia prima; con la única diferencia de sus negros iris, muy al contrario de la blanca mirada de la inconsciente peliazul-. Tatsumi, ¿qué es lo que necesitas para partir hacia el otro mundo? –preguntó la hechicera a la ojinegra, que por alguna razón no dejaba de retorcerse.

-Yo… ¡yo debo advertirle! –contestó la figura con una voz raramente lejana y señalando a Hinata.

-¿Qué quieres advertirle? ¿Qué es lo que le pasará?

-Le pasará… ¡lo mismo que me hicieron a mí!

-Tatsumi, por favor explícate, ¿hay alguna forma de salvarla?

-Yo…no puedo…siento que… -Tatsumi parecía tener dificultades para hablar, como si le estrujaran el cuello- ¡NO! –Gritó con una voz grave y cavernosa antes de desaparecer, creando una fuerte ráfaga de viento que obligó a los presentes a cubrirse.

Instantes después; Hinata tomó una gran bocanada de aire, como si acabara de volver a la vida. Al abrir sus ojos lo primero que vio fue el rostro de Neji mirándola fijamente. De inmediato se levantó y ambos jóvenes desviaron sus miradas con un leve tono carmín en sus mejillas. La hechicera no pudo evitar reír por las acciones de sus invitados, pero su buen humor duró poco, pues recordó la mala noticia que debía comunicar.

-Hinata-sama –inició la anciana, captando la atención de los jóvenes-, temo que no ha funcionado.

-P-pero… ¿Qué hice? ¿Qué f-fue lo que dije?

-Usted dijo el nombre de Tatsumi Uchiha, ella apareció, aceptó que es su vida pasada y que necesita advertirla de algo que le hicieron a ella cuando estaba viva –relató Naoko-. Aún queda otra forma de hablar con ella aunque…nadie lo ha logrado –completó viendo seriamente a Hinata.

-¿E-en qué consiste? –preguntó la peliazul.

-Fácil. Para que un alma vuelva al mundo espiritual es necesario que diga por qué está aquí. Tatsumi estaba a punto de hacerlo, pero al parecer ese demonio es más fuerte de lo que habíamos pensado; y la única forma de hablar con un alma sin que ese demonio esté presente es… Encontrando una Pirámide de Cristal.

-¿Pirámide de Cristal? –repitió Neji con burla.

-Sí, esa es la única forma segura de hablar con un alma.

-P-pero... ¿D-dónde las encuentro? -La hechicera suspiró.

-¿Ya tuviste la visión? –Hinata la miró confundida- ¡La revelación que te hizo tu madre!

-Cla-claro…etto… Ha-hace varias noches…

-¿Qué te dijo? –Hinata bajó la mirada.

-Que yo t-tengo una maldición que m-me causará muchos problemas, p-pero que… Yo puedo acabar con e-ella -La anciana caminó hasta una mesa, dándole la espalda a los dos jóvenes Hyuuga que le hacían compañía.

-Es cierto; y esta clase de maldición tuvo inicio tiempo atrás, cuando apareció un general de guerra que, sediento de venganza contra la princesa que había amado desde niño y que se había fugado con otro el día de su boda, creó la más poderosa de las maldiciones: La miseria eterna. Ésta consistía en que las futuras vidas del maldito sufrieran una y otra vez cierto acontecimiento –la anciana tomó de la mesa un pequeño frasco con líquido gris-. La única esperanza de anularla, era que el maldito acudiera a un monje o sacerdotisa, para que juntos diseñaran un método de salvar a sus vidas futuras. Curiosamente, siempre terminaban en una pequeña Pirámide de contenido desconocido, pero lo que variaba era la forma de llegar hasta ella –la hechicera se acercó a sus invitados y tomó asiento frente a ellos-. Su caso, Hinata-sama, es una clara maldición de la miseria eterna. Con suerte, si es que la primera mujer con su rostro se dio cuenta de que la habían maldecido, habrá creado una Pirámide de Cristal. Pero, ¿enserio quiere empezar esa búsqueda?

-Yo…

-No lo harás –ordenó Neji cruzado de brazos-. No dejaré que escapes sólo para buscar un tonto talismán.

-¡Pero Nii-san...!

-Soy el encargado de protegerte, y no permitiré que lo hagas.

Hinata miró a su primo, que a su vez le devolvió una mirada de hielo que la hizo bajar la cabeza, apenada. La heredera comenzó a pensar en la noche en que decidió que haría lo que fuera para acabar con la maldición… Pero no tardó en aflorar el recuerdo de los territorios Uchiha.

_-"Jamás habría estado ahí si no fuera por esa decisión que tomé…" _

-La decisión es sólo suya, Hinata-sama –le recordó la hechicera. Hinata bajó su rostro, causando que su flequillo cubriera sus ojos. Inconscientemente apretó sus puños y se levantó para encarar a su primo.

-¡Lo haré Nii-san! ¡Solo así podré vivir sin miedo! –concluyó la Hyuuga viendo a su primo directo a los ojos.

-No. No lo harás –replicó el castaño de inmediato.

-¡Sí lo haré! –Se defendió la peliazul-. Yo… -Hinata carraspeó- ¡L-lo haré! N-no importa lo que cueste –concluyó. La hechicera le dedicó una mirada alegre a la peliazul antes de tomar sus manos y vaciar el contenido de la botella gris en el hueco que éstas dos formaban.

-Definitivamente usted tiene una Pirámide, si la encuentra será posible acabar con la maldición –comentó la anciana viendo el líquido grisáceo.

-¡E-eso...! ¡Eso significa que u-usted me ayudará a encontrarla! –La ojiblanca esbozó una sonrisa, pero al no recibir respuesta, titubeó- ¿V-verdad? -La vieja Naoko bajó su rostro, causando que su flequillo lleno de canas cubriera sus blancos ojos.

-Lamento no poder ayudarla más Hinata-sama, pero sé que usted... logrará salvarse –Naoko sintió inmensas ganas de darle protección a esa heredera que tenía el corazón de una niña de seis años. No se explicaba cómo era posible que Neji pudiera verla en ese estado sin querer ofrecerle su ayuda.

-N-no... n-no importa… ¡e-enserio! Ya…ya no importa –exclamó la peliazul secando sus lágrimas con las mangas de su sudadera.

-Pero tengo algo que le servirá -Neji se levantó del piso de madera y observó atentamente cómo la anciana caminaba hasta un buró y sacaba de un cajón un collar bastante extraño: Tenía un cuadrado negro como dije, y de éste colgaban tres hilos de distinto color, uno rojo, otro naranja y el último era amarillo; los tres rematados con una pequeña cuenta verde-. Esto la protegerá de Tatsumi, no se lo quite; pues de otra forma ella podrá acercarse a usted y robar su alma –exclamó la hechicera dándole el collar a la ojiblanca, que tras hacer una profunda reverencia, salió lentamente de la habitación con el collar aferrado a su pecho.

Hinata sintió como si un peso enorme abandonara su cuerpo en cuanto salió de la habitación de Naoko, y miró el jardín de su madre lleno de hermosas plantas que se balanceaban por el viento. El cerezo ya no tenía flores, pero contrastaba a la perfección con la luz de las cinco de la tarde. La ojiblanca sonrió; recientemente apenas y tenía tiempo para ir al jardín a verlo, o tan siquiera cuidarlo. Y ese día, aún cuando sólo llevara unas horas fuera del hospital, tampoco sería la excepción. Suspiró por enésima vez antes empezar a correr rumbo a su habitación: Tenía una idea que tal vez la conduciría a la tal Pirámide de Cristal, con la emoción corriendo por sus venas, Hinata deslizó la puerta de su habitación, cuando el sonido de una tos se hizo presente. Sintiéndose culpable, fue al cuarto de su hermana, que tras dejarla pasar se levantó de su futón.

-¿Tan pronto aquí? Pensé que seguirías en el hospital –dijo Hanabi.

-¿Ho-hospital? –Repitió Hinata, nunca pensó que ella se enteraría de su estadía en ese lugar- ¿Cómo supiste que y-yo…?

-Le pedí a Nii-san que te llevara –explicó la castaña- ¿Cómo está tu brazo? ¿Qué te dijeron los doctores? –dijo tratando de subir la manga izquierda de su hermana mayor.

-Y-ya estoy mejor, gracias –contestó Hinata mientras evadía los intentos de su hermana por ver un vendaje que no existía y mucho menos era necesario.

-¡Déjame verlo!

-¡Espera! –Gritó Hinata, tras lo cual Hanabi guardó silencio- N-necesito hablar contigo –pidió mientras la conducía hasta el futón y ambas tomaban asiento-. Otou-san ha estado muy enfermo ¿recuerdas? –La castaña asintió- ¿Cuántas veces hemos ido a visitarlo?

-Al parecer… Ninguna –murmuró Hanabi antes de que Hinata se levantara y saliera de la habitación seguida de cerca por ella.

Cruzaron sólo un par de corredores antes de estar frente a una puerta con el símbolo del clan y que emanaba el sonido de fuertes toses. Hinata deslizó la puerta y Hanabi fue la primera en entrar. La visión que tuvieron fue inimaginable: Su padre estaba recostado en el futón, muy delgado, conectado a varias máquinas y con sus ojos más apagados que nunca. Hanabi no soportó la imagen y se giró para abrazar a su hermana sollozando. Hinata la mantuvo aferrada a su pecho mientras salían de la estancia sin siquiera haber pasado ahí veinte segundos, y con el recuerdo de tener un padre indestructible y severo… Manchado para siempre.

-¡Él e-estará bien! N-no llores más… -rogó Hinata tomando de los hombros a su hermana en el pasillo.

-¡Ni tú te crees esa mentira! –le gritó Hanabi con lágrimas descendiendo por sus mejillas. Hinata sabía que mentía, pero trató de abrazar a su hermana, que al instante la empujó- ¡Déjame en paz!

-¡Hanabi! –clamó Hinata desde el piso al ver a su hermana correr lejos de ella; estaba a punto de seguirla, pero de pronto escuchó romperse al jarrón que estaba atrás de ella. Temerosa, giró hasta ver pedazos de cerámica regados a su alrededor.

-¿Hi-Hinata…? –dijo una débil voz desde la habitación del líder del clan. La mirada de la ojiblanca se volvió vidriosa y prefirió levantarse entre tropezones y salir corriendo hasta que llegó frente a su habitación, donde escuchó los sollozos de su hermana y después entró a su pieza, donde se lanzó a su futón llorando.

-Otou-san… -sollozó- E-ese n-no pu-puede ser Otou-san… -Con el corazón hecho pedazos, no pudo sentir cuando una sombra se deslizó hasta su puerta abierta y en completo silencio, comenzó a cerrarla lentamente.

El chasquido de su puerta la sobresaltó, recordando no haberla cerrado del todo. Asustada ante el pensamiento del número de personas que la habrían visto en ese deplorable estado, miró hacia su dirección con el rabillo del ojo, para encontrarse únicamente con la persona que menos quería que la viera llorando.

-¡N-Neji! –lloriqueó recargada en su futón, hundiendo más su rostro entre sus brazos, totalmente avergonzada. El susodicho se mantuvo en silencio al lado de la puerta todo el tiempo, pero al notar los numerosos gimoteos del llanto de su prima, que podrían causarle una asfixia, se sentó a escasos centímetros de ella en el futón.

-Deja de llorar –dijo fríamente, provocando en Hinata el efecto contrario. Cansado, bufó-. No llores así… -Neji, tragándose la furia que lo consumía por dentro al pensar en Naruto y su prima, imaginó en lo que éste haría para tranquilizarla- _"Contacto físico…"_ –asumió. Sabiendo que no era bueno expresando afecto, precisó su mano en la espalda de la Hyuuga, que de inmediato ahogó su llanto.

Hinata giró su rostro hacia él y lo contempló con su mirada vidriosa, tan diferente a la de su primo, que en ese momento la veía nervioso; rogando que su plan sirviera de algo. Se contemplaron un buen rato, hasta que se rompió la delgada capa que contenía las lágrimas de la ojiblanca, que se soltó a llorar con más fuerza y renovados sollozos. Ni siquiera le importó la vergüenza de que su Nii-san la viera así, con el rostro hundido en la almohada y los temblores que movían todo su cuerpo.

-Hinata, intenta tranquilizarte –intentó de nuevo Neji, esta vez moviendo su mano a lo ancho de la espalda de la joven. El Hyuuga no pudo enterarse de cuándo fue que Hinata se había incorporado, pero ahora la tenía abrazada a su pecho, aferrándose cada vez más a su camisa y llorando a mares en su cuello.

Él quería alejarla, empujarla si era preciso, antes de que la barrera que él había construido en su corazón a lo largo de tantos años terminara de derrumbarse por la mujer que tenía en sus brazos; que no sólo lloraba por lo que le había dicho la hechicera, sino por el peso de todas las penas que cada persona que conocía le habían ido añadiendo a su ser. Siempre lo había disimulado bien, aparentando ser tan fuerte como su padre para afrontar cada situación difícil de su vida, pero desde que su madre había dejado ese mundo, una tristeza profunda se había asentado en sus ojos y no desaparecía aún cuando sonreía. Parte de ese dolor era por su culpa, por haberla maltratado a lo largo de tantos años, odiándola y tachándola de lo peor cuando en realidad ella no tenía la culpa de nada. El remordimiento que sentía cada vez que la veía era indescriptible, por eso la evitaba lo más posible. Neji sintió cómo el último bloque de su muralla caía ante Hinata, y cómo el calor que ella emanaba comenzaba a reavivar a su antes frío corazón. Sin poder evitarlo, también rodeó con sus brazos el pequeño cuerpo de la mujer y la atrajo más hacia sí, sellando la promesa de que no descansaría hasta demostrarle todo el amor y la devoción que sentía por ella desde que eran niños.


	7. Chapter 7

**¡Sí! ¡Ya actualicé!**

**Perdón por la espera, pero además de estar perdiendo mi facilidad para escribir, la escuela se pone cada vez más pesada…**

**Muchísimas gracias a los que me han dejado reviews, créanme que cada vez que me ponen uno siento que no soy una loca que nada más escribe por escribir, snif, snif…**

**Bueno, aquí les puse un capítulo largo para que la espera haya valido la pena y también para que tengan algo que leer en lo que actualizo de nuevo :P Besos!**

**¡Ah claro! Los personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto, yo sólo los tomé para hacer una historia sin tantas peleas sin sentido que giran alrededor de Naruto para en cambio darle una sugerencia a este señor de lo que podría hacer para ganar más raiting (¿Será?...)**

**¿Alguien responde a mi post anterior de "Aminorando el odio"?**

* * *

.

.

El croar de las ranas le dio la bienvenida de vuelta al mundo. Se incorporó en silencio y recayó en lo vacía que se veía su habitación ahora que Neji no estaba a su lado abrazándola y ofreciéndose para reconfortarla y secar sus lágrimas. En sueños sintió cuando él la había recostado en su futón antes de dirigirse a la puerta y dejarla descansar después de haber expresado todo su dolor; mismo que después de acumularse durante tantos años se había desatado no sólo por ver a su padre en tan mal estado, sino porque cuando rompió el jarrón, su padre dijo su nombre. Así era como la conocía: La que lo arruinaba todo.

Pensó que a esas alturas las lágrimas y el sentimiento ya se habrían vuelto a apoderar de ella, pero en cuanto tanteó sus mejillas secas sonrió: Neji había acabado con sus lágrimas con tan sólo estrecharla y acompañarla, tal como lo hacía cuando eran niños. Avanzó con lentitud hasta la escalera de la Mansión Principal y descendió cada peldaño deseando haberse puesto uno de sus kimonos para así sentir cómo la tela resbalaba por la madera. Caminó hasta la parte trasera de la enorme residencia, donde se recargó en uno de los pilares que sostenían la estructura de su hogar y eran los custodios del jardín de su madre, que estaba lleno de flores acompañadas del más intenso de los verdes; muy al contrario del patio del centro de la Mansión, que sólo contaba con un árbol seco y en vez de pasto o musgo tenía tierra simple, lo que lo hacía el lugar predilecto por su padre para entrenar con Neji, aunque a veces preferían atravesar los territorios Hyuuga, con sus casas y tiendas, para llegar al Dojo.

La joven tenía planeado acuclillarse bajo el cerezo, donde estaba la tablilla mortuaria de su madre, a la que debía rezar en cada ocasión que pudiera. Ni siquiera había dado cinco pasos en su dirección cuando escuchó un tintineo; y como buena kunoichi, de inmediato se giró y lanzó un Juuken contra quien sea que se hubiera infiltrado en la Mansión.

–No pensaste que sería tan fácil ¿o sí? –El que estaba detrás de ella no era otro que su primo, que con una mano había neutralizado el golpe de Hinata, mientras que la mano izquierda permanecía oculta en su espalda.

–Neji... –El castaño tomó asiento en el escalón que servía para bajar del piso de la casa al jardín; acción que Hinata imitó. Sin intercambiar ningún sonido, Neji expuso ante los apagados ojos de Hinata su preciado collar negro, mismo que le habían quitado en el hospital. Ella lo tomó con cuidado y sonrió mientras lo colocaba alrededor de su cuello-. Gracias… –susurró tan bajo, que su primo no la escuchó. A continuación, Neji levantó un pequeño saco del piso y lo depositó en las manos de la confundida peliazul-. ¿Qué…? ¿Qué e-es esto?

–No lo sé. Me lo han dado en el hospital cuando te dieron de alta –contestó él-, al parecer lo traías amarrado a tu brazo –Hinata recapacitó las palabras de su protector y comenzó a esparcir el contenido del saco.

–¿Lo haz abierto ya?

–No.

–Pues… Ahora lo veremos –aclaró Hinata sonriendo ligeramente-. Después de todo estamos juntos e-en esto ¿n-no es cierto?

–¿Juntos en qué? –preguntó Neji, haciendo que Hinata volteara a verlo confundida.

–Di-dijiste que cuando hiciera otra tontería como _esa_, debería avisarte.

–¿Y acaso vas a escapar y a lastimarte gravemente cada dos minutos? –se burló él, creyendo dejar por zanjado el asunto.

–Posiblemente –Neji sintió como si lo hubiera golpeado en el estómago-. ¿Me ayudarás a encontrar mi Pirámide de Cristal?

–Sí, claro Hinata –dijo sarcástico-. Dudo que esas Pirámides existan, y mucho menos que haya un conjunto de pistas que mágicamente se revelarán ante ti. Naoko-san ya te dio ese extraño collar, así que bastará con que lo pongas en tu cuello y sigas tu vida normalmente.

–Prometo… prometo que si m-me ayudas… T-te daré lo quieras, l-lo que sea –lo miró suplicante-. Pero deberás i-ir conmigo hasta las raíces d-de todo este a-asunto

–No me interesa obtener algo de ti.

Hinata mordió su labio inferior al no saber qué ofrecerle a su primo. De la nada, la respuesta surgió en su mente.

–¡Yo…! ¡Y-yo te permitiré ingresar como ANBU cuando sea líder del clan! –ofreció.

–¿Qué te hace pensar que yo quiero ser ANBU?

–Es e-el máximo rango como ni-ninja, además, el clan no permite a los miembros d-del Bouke ingresar a la élite.

–Hinata, aún cuando acepte, no tenemos ningún indicio de que las pistas existan –la susodicha se levantó y de su sudadera sacó una pequeña fotografía de su madre que de inmediato mostró a Neji.

–Es mi tía.

–Oka-san –corrigió Hinata-. ¿La recuerdas?

–Bastante, sí ¿pero por qué me das esto?

–Mi-mira su cuello –Neji pudo ver un dije de sol, el mismo que acababa de regresarle a Hinata.

–Tu madre te heredó un collar.

–¡No es eso! –Exclamó ella sentándose a su lado de nuevo-. Días después de li-liberar a Tatsumi, lo encontré en alguna parte de los territorios Uchiha –Neji la miró confundido.

–Exactamente… ¿Exactamente qué hacías en ese lugar?

–Yo… No lo sé… Estaba en la aldea… Cuando… Cuando e-escuché la voz de Oka-san… La seguí sin mirar hacia donde iba y… cuando e-encontré el dije escondido entre unas tablas, me di cuenta de dónde estaba.

–Por supuesto… ¿Y eso en qué nos ayuda?

–Pues… Esa misma noche Oka-san me visitó en sueños y m-me dijo que yo tenía una maldición… que ella tenía la culpa. A la mañana siguiente nos… nos a-atacó Tatsumi y apareció en mi espalda…

–El símbolo Uchiha marcado a fuego… –completó él mientras Hinata asentía.

–¿Entiendes a que lleva to-todo esto?

–El elemento de los Uchiha es el fuego… El collar de tu madre lo encontraste en los territorios de ese clan… y Tatsumi era un miembro del mismo…

–¿Cómo sabes e-eso?

–Tú… Murmuraste el nombre completo de Tatsumi, y su apellido era Uchiha –contestó Neji-. Además revisé su expediente médico, y decía que en un accidente se lastimó de la misma manera en la que tú y también tenía el mismo grupo de lunares en la espalda.

–¿Lunares…?

–Sí, los que tienes en la… –Neji calló de inmediato, recordando que esa imagen había sido una violación a la privacidad de la heredera. Arrepentido, vio a Hinata, que estaba completamente sonrojada.

–¿Cómo sa-sabes de m-mis lu-lunares? –Neji se sintió avergonzado de revelar la respuesta de esa pregunta. Mejor sería evadir el tema.

–¿Eso importa? Los Uchiha están demasiado mezclados en esto. Ahí está tu anhelada Pirámide, punto –Hinata negó con la cabeza-. ¿Ya te tomaste la molestia de ir a revisar siquiera? –Ella asintió. Ambos Hyuuga callaron, Hinata avergonzada, y Neji atando cabos sueltos a una velocidad de vértigo-. Apuesto a que lo hiciste la noche en que llegaste malherida ¿o me equivoco? –Hinata asintió de nuevo-. ¡Es la mayor tontería que he escuchado! ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre ir al hogar de tu vida pasada a molestarla?

–Necesito respuestas a-antes de que e-ella acabe conmigo… N-no tenía opción.

–¡Claro que tenías! ¡¿Qué tal ir de día?

Hinata abrió la boca para responder, pero calló.

–Lo… Lo siento –dijo cabizbaja, haciendo que Neji notara el tono con el que le hablaba, o mejor dicho gritaba, a su prima.

–Es… es mi culpa… Perdona –se disculpó.

La heredera asintió con lentitud antes de retomar la palabra.

–De la Mansión Principal tomé esto –dijo pasándole a Neji los dos libros.

–Eso es imposible –protestó el castaño-. El clan Uchiha no tenía ninguna jerarquía; era como un conjunto de personas normales viviendo juntos, no había líder.

–¿Entonces…? ¿E-esto lo tomé de una casa normal? –preguntó Hinata mientras que su primo inspeccionaba uno de los libros.

–Temo que no –Neji enseñó a Hinata la primera página del libro que sostenía en sus manos-. Tomaste estos libros de la biblioteca personal de Fugaku Uchiha –dijo señalando el nombre escrito en el borde de la hoja-, el padre de Sasuke Uchiha.

Hinata sintió un nudo en la garganta. La noche en que traspasó el portón Uchiha destrozó la casa de uno de sus antiguos compañeros y robó dos libros propiedad de su padre. Sin duda, si es que Naruto lograba regresar a la aldea al único heredero de la dinastía del Sharingan, ganas no le faltarían al ojinegro de reclamarle. La peliazul suspiró con pesar.

–¿P-por lo menos habla de a-algo interesante? –preguntó a su Nii-san, que no había dejado de pasar las hojas del libro.

–Interesante no, pero sí muy útil.

.

* * *

.

Neji se abría paso saltando los techos de los territorios Uchiha seguido de cerca por Hinata, que aún no terminaba de entender qué era lo que hacían a tan altas horas de la noche ahí si el propio Neji la había regañado por haberlo hecho.

–¿E-entonces ese libro tiene la dirección de cada Uchiha? –preguntó Hinata, dejando varios techos atrás.

–Hai.

–¿Y eso de qué nos sirve?

–Entraremos a la casa de Tatsumi.

Hinata quedó atónita.

–¡¿P-pero para qué?

–No lo sé con seguridad, pero quizá encontremos algo útil.

Ambos bajaron a la calle y comenzaron a caminar como personas normales ubicando una dirección, tomándose la molestia de caminar durante un largo rato guiándose con los letreros que indicaban el nombre de las calles y el libro, que decía la intersección de las mismas y el número de casa.

Neji avanzaba con su rostro serio y sus movimientos calculados, aunque con el oscuro deseo de que Hinata se asustara y lo abrazara; cosa que no estaba muy lejos de la realidad, pues Hinata temblaba sin parar y cada vez que escuchaba crujir a una tabla de madera le daban ganas de aferrarse al brazo de su primo, pero se contenía y cerraba con fuerza los ojos pensando que de tomarse ese atrevimiento él la reprendería.

–Es por aquí, vamos –concluyó Neji tomando la mano de Hinata y conduciéndola al interior de una casa.

Hinata estaba muy confundida por la iniciativa de Neji de tomarla de la mano, como para reponerse rápidamente cuando él la soltó y le indicó que activara su Byakugan para no tropezar. Ella obedeció y vio a Neji evitar pisar una sección del piso, pero pensando que tan sólo estaba jugando, Hinata no se preocupó y con toda confianza posó su pie en la madera.

–Cuidado con la… –El sonido de la madera desgarrándose hizo a Neji llevarse una mano a la frente-. Madera podrida –completó-. ¿Hinata? ¿Estás bien?

Al no haber respuesta, el ojiblanco se aproximó a la abertura, topándose con algo que nunca imaginó y que su Byakugan no había percibido: Bajo ellos había una habitación subterránea y Hinata había encontrado la escalera que conducía a ella.

–¡Hinata, levántate! ¡Mira esto! –dijo moviendo a la peliazul, pero ésta no le contestó-. Por favor, Hinata… No es el momento para desmayarte.

De pronto, se escuchó un gruñido.

–Mi cabeza chocó contra unos escalones… Podría estar muerta.

Neji esbozó una media sonrisa.

–Cierra la boca y ven –ordenó poniéndola en pie, pero ella se negó y sólo utilizó su ayuda para sentarse-. ¿Qué haces?

–Me duele… –contestó tomando su cabeza con ambas manos-. Ve tú.

Neji bufó y descendió la escalera con ayuda de su Byakugan.

–¿Qué ves? –preguntó Hinata desde arriba.

–Nada especial… Pergaminos empolvados, telarañas y un reloj antiguo.

–¿Qué dicen los pergaminos?

–Eh… –hizo una pausa para desenrollarlos-. Técnicas del clan Uchiha. Nada que nos sirva.

–V-vaya… Un golpe para nada…

–Espera. Hay un resplandor detrás del reloj.

Hinata supuso que su primo movía el reloj de lugar por el horrible rechinido que llegó hasta sus oídos y la obligó a cubrirlos. El arrastre se detuvo y escuchó unos cuantos pasos resonar en la estancia.

–¿Neji? ¿Encontraste algo?

La peliazul no recibió respuesta, y tras llamar a su primo en la oscuridad varias veces sin recibir respuesta, decidió aventurarse en la desconocida habitación con el Byakugan activado y sosteniendo su cabeza para evitar un ataque renovado de dolor.

También vio los antiguos pergaminos, pero no se interesó en ellos, sino en la abertura que estaba al lado de un reloj de madera bastante alto. Se acercó a ella y apenas había pasado un pie dentro cuando escuchó un alarido de dolor y vio cómo su primo se había pegado a la pared sosteniendo su cabeza. Hinata se olvidó de su propio dolor y corrió hasta el castaño.

–¡Neji! ¿Qué pasó?

–¡Desactiva tu Byakugan!

–¿P-pero qué…?

–¡Sólo hazlo!

Hinata obedeció y ayudó a Neji a ponerse de pie.

–Ayúdame a llegar a la Mansión, ahí te diré lo que vi.

Hinata asintió y ofreciéndose como apoyo, deslizó su brazo por los hombros del ojiblanco y lo condujo hasta la escalera, donde el muchacho tropezó con la mayoría de los escalones mientras maldecía y gruñía a causa de brutales y repentinos dolores de cabeza. Salieron de los territorios sin ningún otro percance y de la misma manera recorrieron el camino hasta la Mansión. Hinata acompañó a Neji hasta su cama y luego bajó a la cocina a esperar por el té que había pedido en cuanto habían entrado por la puerta principal y que no se tardó en recibir de manos de una anciana antes de que ésta se retirara a dormir.

Subió la escalera, tocó a la puerta de su primo antes de entrar y lo vio beberse el humeante contenido de la taza tras incontables declinaciones por parte de él e incansables insistencias suyas.

Neji le tendió el recipiente y se levantó del futón mirando la nada.

–Me gustaría saber qué pasó, pero eso puede esperar hasta mañana. Por ahora duerme, estoy segura de que eso aminorará tu dolor, Nii-san.

–No me llames así –murmuró con un tono ronco-. Ahora sal, no quiero involucrarte más en esto.

–¿De qué hablas? –preguntó Hinata dando un paso dudoso, pero luego cobrando un gesto contento-. Con gusto me quedaré a velar tus sueños.

–No es necesario, Hinata.

–Insisto.

–Hinata… –exclamó con aires intimidatorios.

–¡No te dejaré sólo! –Se acercó a tomarle del brazo e intentó hacerlo sentarse en su futón-. Anda, recuéstate.

–¡Por todos los Kamis, Hinata! –vociferó él, liberándose-. ¡No estoy de humor para negociar o ceder ante tus caprichos! –Hinata llevó asustada las manos a su pecho y retrocedió con ojos atónitos-. ¡¿Qué tan difícil es hacerme caso e irte a tu habitación? –El castaño se llevó la mano a la frente en muestra de su terrible jaqueca-. ¡Ah…! Perdóname. Sé que tus intenciones son buenas… ¡pero el dolor es insoportable y no tolero ninguna presencia ahora!

Hinata pestañeó algunas veces con la cabeza agachada hasta que creyó entender a su primo y volvió a mirar su rostro contraído en una mueca de enfado e impaciencia. Pasó una mano frente a sus ojos al notar que él no la miraba a ella, sino a un punto fijo y lejano en la habitación. Neji detuvo la suave mano en el aire y la retuvo un momento antes de dejarla ir con lentitud dolorosa.

–No es necesario que lo hagas. No veo absolutamente nada: estoy sumido en un paisaje oscuro, difuso y lleno de sorpresas no siempre agradables.

Hinata rodeó con una combinación extraña de cariño y remordimiento la mano que había osado pasar frente a la blanca mirada de su primo y tras susurrar un sutil "buenas noches", se acercó a la puerta y la deslizó dispuesta a salir, pero antes de que siquiera uno de sus pies abandonara el cuarto, se giró y cerró la puerta. No se movió. Se quedó quieta dándole la cara a la puerta de papel y pensando en lo mínimo que le debía a su primo: una disculpa.

–¿Hinata?

La susodicha se giró, pero una fuerza ajena a ella la obligó a no contestar, atormentando así al miserable muchacho que sentía que su cuerpo lo engañaba: su olfato, detectando una nube tenue de aroma a lirios, su corazón, latiendo con furia, y su piel, erizándose aún cuando la puerta había sido deslizada y no creía sentir otra presencia u respiración cerca. Tomó asiento en su futón y masajeó sus sienes pensando en lo mucho que le afectaba la presencia de Hinata y en lo peligroso que sería hablar en voz alta mientras que su vista no volviera. Se puso en pie de nuevo y tanteó todo su cuarto en busca del armario sin sospechar que estuvo a punto de tocar a la inmóvil y curiosa de su prima al menos en cinco lugares nada propios para él.

Al no obtener resultados, se quitó la camisa sin más miramientos y volvió a sentarse en su futón con la cabeza gacha antes de revolverse el cabello con violencia y una fundada desesperación. Se quitó la banda ninja de la frente y se acostó; cediendo en cuestión de minutos al cansancio y al dolor y dejando como única persona conciente a su protegida, que mantenía ambas manos fijas en su rostro en un intento de contener el irremediable rubor que le subía desde el cuello, y agitaba sin cesar su cabeza para que la imagen de los anchos hombros de Neji y su fornida espalda dejara de surgir y surgir en su memoria.

Pasada su conmoción, caminó con pasos lentos y graves hasta la cabecera de la cama y se inclinó sobre él, asomándose su colorido collar de inmediato, pero ella lo guardó de nuevo bajo su camiseta de maya y procedió a arriesgarse a tocar la marca que su primo escondía y que le inyectó una oleada de terror al hacerlo: casi como si estuviera sintiendo todo el sufrimiento que había causado en todos sus siglos de existencia en el clan Hyuuga; y al ver que su primo no despertaba cuando la delineó con cierta insistencia tratando de borrarla de forma milagrosa de esa blanca frente, se atrevió a depositar un casto beso en el centro de la misma, justo en la equis.

Su primera intención era despertarlo y persuadirlo de ir a un doctor cuanto antes, puesto que cuanto antes se tratara más posible sería que recuperara la vista, pero al plantarse frente a su inconciente cuerpo y ver su siempre sereno rostro, pero esta vez no con un aire de indiferencia y frialdad, sino con uno de tranquilidad y talvez de alegría, retrocedió y se deslizó con ayuda de la pared para poder sentarse en completo silencio en el frío piso, completamente dispuesta a cuidar toda la noche que nada despertara a su protector.

Hinata deseó morirse esa noche. Lo deseó más que de costumbre porque recayó en el terrible peso que su existencia representaba para el castaño, que no podía vivir salvaguardándose a sí mismo solamente, sino que también tenía que salvarla a ella de tontos accidentes casi siempre producidos por ella misma. Abrazó sus rodillas en un acto de protección contra el frío y de los hechos que la sentenciaban como la culpable de la infelicidad de Neji, de haber sido la causa de que una situación de muerte se presentara ante su padre y de que él siempre recibiera los mismos castigos que ella por "no haberla cuidado". Por culpa de ella era que se había quedado ciego y su culpa también sería que el mayor orgullo de los Hyuuga se apagara para siempre cuando debía estar en su máximo esplendor con casi dieciocho años de edad.

…En otras palabras, era la culpable de mandar al caño toda la vida por demás prometedora que él tenía por delante gracias a nada más que su propia dedicación, fuerza y tenacidad.

¿Y mientras tanto ella qué hacía?

Meterlo en sus propios problemas, comprometerlo a estar cuidando de su salud, distraerlo con sus tonterías… Pirámide de Cristal, sí claro.

Los amargos y húmedos caminos se marcaron casi de inmediato en sus mejillas, y estuvo a punto de borrarlos, pero pensó que si mañana Neji recuperaba la vista, al verlos él entendería que no había sido su intención haberse entrometido en su vida y de lo mucho que sentía ser una carga tan pesada e insoportable para él…Y talvez de esa manera le perdonaría todo lo malo que ella le había traído y él tendría la seguridad de que de no ser porque se le impondría una pena a él, ella estaría dispuesta a huir para salir de su fructífera vida.

…Si es que no de quitarse la propia.

.

* * *

.

–Despierta.

Los constantes golpecitos en su frente y la repetición incansable de "esa" palabra la hicieron reaccionar y toparse en primer lugar con un muchacho de cabello largo y castaño y acreedor de una mirada directa y profunda que estaba ocupada en contemplar el distraído y somnoliento revolotear de las pestañas que resguardaban a otro par de ojos blancos, pero cálidos.

A los dos segundos de contemplarlo recuperó sus memorias y sus conocimientos: Ella era Hinata Hyuuga, heredera del clan, tenía una hermana menor, su madre había fallecido y su padre estaba delicado de salud, la persona que tenía enfrente era Neji Hyuuga, su primo, y recientemente ella había estado más que preocupada por él debido a que había perdido la visión; era perseguida por un fantasma que…

–Tus mejillas están mojadas y tus ojos brillan –dijo él, y ella todavía no lograba reaccionar-. No me dirás que lloraste toda la noche por mí, ¿o sí?

El hombre se puso en pie y ella lo siguió con la mirada, notando que se manejaba con total confianza por la habitación y que numerosas veces la volteaba a ver por encima del hombro.

–Espera un momento… –susurró levantándose-. Acaso… ¿acaso ya puedes ver?

Él se encogió de hombros y luego asintió, sin imaginarse que la peliazul se precipitaría hacia él y lo abrazaría con tal fuerza, que casi lo hizo perder el equilibrio. La mujer se aferró a él y lloró de felicidad, pero él, al escuchar los primeros gimoteos intentó apartarla sin conseguirlo.

–¿Por qué lloras? –preguntó aún teniendo el femenino rostro en su pecho.

Hinata se alejó y se limpió las mejillas.

–¿Bromeas? –preguntó feliz-. ¡No sabes lo preocupada que estuve! ¡Qué alegría! ¡Recuperaste la vista!

La ojiblanca volvió a abrazarlo y él no se lo impidió. De hecho, el contacto duró hasta que la Hyuuga se separó con los ojos como platos.

–¿Qué pasa?

Nos castigarán si me ven en tu habitación a estas horas –Hinata activó su Byakugan por unos instantes y no tardó en correr hasta la puerta-. ¡Nos veremos más tarde! –susurró sonriente antes de devolver la puerta a su sitio.

Llegó al instante a su cuarto y al parecer, sin que alguien la hubiera visto. Se sentó frente a su tocador, luego se paró, se rió sin saber por qué, se miró en el espejo sorprendiéndose del aspecto deslumbrante que tenía y después se fue directo a la regadera sin saber por qué se sentía tan inestablemente nerviosa, feliz y ansiosa esa mañana tras haber sido el rostro de Neji lo primero que vio.

No supo cuánto se tardó en la bañera, pero asumió que para cuando había terminado de vestirse y de cepillar su cabello ya habrían dado las dos de la tarde. Sonrojándose de su propia tardanza y con la intención de salir de la Mansión y encontrar algo que hacer, se dirigió a la puerta corrediza, pero una clase de vibración en su pecho llamó su atención, y al bajar la mirada se encontró con que su dije de sol estaba parpadeando. La inexplicable necesidad de tomar el saquito que reposaba sobre su mesita de noche se hizo presente y sin esperar más, la Hyuuga se acercó al mueble donde había dejado el paquete con el símbolo Hyuuga, lo tomó y caminó hasta su tocador, donde tomó asiento y desenfundó el misterioso objeto.

–Un pergamino… –dijo tomando con fuerza los extremos del pergamino antes de jalarlos para dar paso a un gran pedazo de papel que la ojiblanca comenzó a leer de inmediato.

_Princesa... ¿qué tal te trata la vida, Hina-chan?_

_Ahora que lees esto ya debes de ser toda una mujer, y en cambio yo, mientras escribo esto te estoy viendo jugar en el jardín junto con Neji, tu primo ¡apuesto a que ahora son grandes amigos!_

La peliazul tragó saliva con dificultad.

_Resta muy poco para la llegada de tu hermana, Hinata, y creo que ya tienes edad para enterarte de que, cuando yo tenía catorce años, una mujer me señaló en la calle y me dijo que pariría a una maldita y a otra niña que por conservar su egoísta vida… Acabaría con la mía. _

_Es incuestionable que no le creí, pero después conocí a Tatsumi Uchiha, quien rápidamente se convirtió en mi mejor amiga. _

_Nos confiábamos todo, hasta que un día, ya cuando habíamos cumplido dieciocho, me comentó que una hechicera le había dicho que estaba maldita, y desde entonces no dejó de hablar sobre eso._

_Casi nunca le prestaba atención:_

_Ocupaba ese tiempo para planear la próxima boda entre tu padre y yo._

_No le llegué a entender mucho._

_Trato de recordar ahora con mucha desesperación sus palabras y lo escaso que logro recordar es algo que dijo sobre… ¿Rostros?_

_Algo de unas mujeres que tenían el mismo rostro que ella y que estaban malditas. _

_Recuerdo que me contó absolutamente todo sobre la maldición, pero princesa, te ruego me perdones, pero no me pareció necesario recordarlo._

_Lunas después, cuando teníamos veintitrés años y yo ya estaba casada, ella llegó a la Mansión y me entregó el collar que había usado desde que la conocí: es un dije negro con forma de sol; no comprendí porqué, pero desgraciadamente…_

_Al día siguiente me enteré de que… _

_¡Llorosos se vuelven mis ojos sólo de recordar! Lamentablemente, el caso fue que… se suicidó._

_Abrumantes razones debieron obligarla, pero nadie sabía cuáles eran._

_Vaya que enserio lloré sin parar durante varios días, incluso semanas._

_Exactamente como hago ahora, pues recordarlo me entristece, ¿y sabes?_

_Buscaste la flor más bonita del jardín, me la trajiste hace un rato y me diste un abrazo… ¡eres tan dulce!_

_Únicamente vivía yo del recuerdo. _

_Secaba mis ojos llorando aún. _

_¿Comida? no, ¿dormir? Tampoco._

_Absorta en mis pensamientos, era como vivía: _

_Ensimismada con mis sentimientos de culpa por no haber notado sus intenciones desde un principio._

_Nunca lo creerás, pero llegué a tal extremo de la depresión que me desmayé, y cuando me revisaron, nos enteramos de que el clan Hyuuga tendría una heredera; y sí Hina, me refiero a ti._

_Me duele contarte que esa noticia lo único que cambió fue que me obligaron a dormir y a comer, pero después de eso, yo seguía llorando:_

_Implorando a los Kamis que regresaran a Tatsumi a mi lado. _

_Luego, por lo que yo pensé era mera casualidad, una noche me animé a salir al jardín en el que ahora tu tratas de trepar un árbol y Neji te ayuda; y mientras contemplaba el cielo, vi aparecer la luna, y recordé el cuento que alguna vez me contó mi abuela, y que ahora yo te he contado tantas veces. _

_Embelesada por la visión de la luna, sentí la necesidad de salir del estado tan deplorable en el que estaba, y de repente, una estrella fugaz pasó, por lo que la seguí con la mirada, y a los pocos segundos, mi vientre comenzó a doler, por lo que supe que pronto nacerías, y que serías algo muy, muy especial, princesa._

_Cuando vi tu dulce carita no pude evitar esbozar mi única sonrisa en meses, por lo que convencí a Hiashi de llamarte Hinata, pues desde que tú naciste, el mundo se volvió un lugar mucho más luminoso para mí. _

_Hinata, querida… _

_Observándote a diario recuerdo la preocupación que me embargó cuando cumpliste tus dos años: _

_Eres idéntica a Tatsumi, sólo que con los iris blancos. _

_Temí lo peor, así que pregunté a los padres de Tatsumi si podía llevarme sus diarios y libros, sin embargo no tenía ninguno. _

_Enserio lo lamento, Hina-chan._

_Respecto al collar, nunca hizo nada fuera de lo común como yo esperaba, sin embargo decidí regresarlo, por lo que cuando ningún Uchiha me veía lo guardé entre unas tablas sueltas, pero si así lo quieres, puedes ir a buscarlo tú misma, marqué el lugar con un círculo; y como ya sabrás la cadena la tiene (o tenía) la mujer que te dio este pergamino._

_No sé si me oigo como una loca, pero princesa, si no temiera por el hecho de que yo podría morir en el parto de tu hermana, no escribiría esto._

_Orienta a tu hermana por la vida Hina, y recuerda que te amo a ti, a tu hermana y a tu padre. _

_Dudo que mi carta te haya servido, pero al menos ya sabes que no eres la única que ha tenido la maldición, pero espero que seas tú la que la detenga._

_Espero que no mal interpretes lo que te voy a decir: _

_Rompe las reglas del clan si es necesario, Hina, pero sé feliz. _

_Oro para que tu hermana y tú no sean unos títeres más del clan._

_Sólo te pido como última cosa: _

_A veces tu padre puede ser muy estricto, pero por favor compréndanlo y no lo juzguen demasiado rápido; él quiere que ustedes tengan todo un futuro por delante. _

_Sé quién es el hombre con el que me casé, y estoy segura de que él pondría primero a sus hijas, antes que al resto del clan._

Inevitablemente, el recuerdo de un sueño llegó a la mente de Hinata:

"_Están a punto de pasarte muchas cosas que quizás no comprendas, pero sé que saldrás adelante y terminarás con la maldición"_

"_¿C-cuál maldición?"_

"_La que ha atormentado a miles de mujeres antes que tú"_

"_¿Y-yo…? ¿Y-yo t-tengo e-esa maldición?"_

"_Me temo que sí, mi niña. Y en parte, fue por mi culpa"_

"_¿Tú culpa? ¿Tú tenías e-esta maldición?"_

"_No… pero, ya lo entenderás, Hina, no te preocupes"_

Hinata miró la minúscula gota de agua que había caído en el papel y palpó sus mejillas, dándose cuenta de que había estado llorando en silencio desde que había leído del puño y letra de su madre que ella había llegado en un momento tan oscuro y gris para ella. No hubo gimoteos, mucho menos susurros. Sólo se levantó, se limpió el rostro y reacomodó el pergamino sobre su tocador.

Salió de la Mansión con el ánimo por los suelos y sin la menor idea de qué podría hacer, sólo con ganas de respirar otro aire, pero al ver pasar no muy lejos de ella una shuriken de cartón recordó que recientemente no había pisado ni en sueños un campo de entrenamiento, así que se trasladó a uno de inmediato, y tras mucho buscar, ubicó a Kiba en uno de ellos pasándola en grande con Akamaru. No tardó en acercarse, pero de cualquier forma Kiba ya la había detectado, así que aún lejos de ellos, el Inuzuka la saludó.

–¡Vaya, vaya! ¿Qué tenemos aquí? –Akamaru ladró-. Efectivamente, a la que todos creíamos desaparecida. Hinata Hyuuga.

–¡Kiba-kun! –reprendió ella sonriente, sentándose junto a él.

–Bueno, bueno, ¿pues qué querías que dijera si no te he visto en un buen tiempo?

Ella miró el suelo.

–N-no exageres. Recuerda que hace un par de días nos vimos en… bueno…

–Estabas tan confundida y malherida que no me extrañaría que me dijeras que no sabías ni quién eras.

Ella elevó la mirada y la depositó en la suya.

–Muchas gracias, Kiba-kun, de no ser porque tú llegaste, no sé lo que habría sido de mí…

–En vez de agradecerme –interrumpió él-. Deberías decirme qué pasó –Hinata contrajo sus labios y desvió la mirada-. Hinata…

–Preferiría no hablar de eso, Kiba-kun.

–¡Hinata, nos conocemos desde hace años! ¿Enserio no puedes decírmelo?

–Por favor, perdona que no te lo diga –fue su respuesta.

Akamaru se echó frente a ellos y Kiba comenzó a acariciar su lomo, desencadenando un silencio sumamente incómodo.

–Y… ¿cómo va tu recuperación? –Hinata lo miró de nuevo-. Supongo que por eso no haz estado viniendo a los entrenamientos.

–Etto… –la peliazul se aclaró la garganta-. F-fue u-una hemorragia interna y c-creo que una infección ma-masiva en mi brazo, pero ya estoy completamente sana.

–¡Me da gusto escuchar eso! –exclamó el Inuzuka, sonriente.

Hinata sonrió también, pero se sonrojó y miró al suelo.

–¿Qué te pasa? Te noto nerviosa.

–Y-yo n-no lo sé… así he estado desde que me levanté esta mañana –Kiba se incorporó y comenzó a olfatearla-. ¿K-Kiba-kun?

El susodicho volvió a sentarse, pero esta vez cruzó los brazos y cerró los ojos con aspecto severo.

–Enserio estás rara, y además exhalas otra vez ese aroma que tanto me molesta –él abrió los ojos, encontrándose con la mirada confundida de ella-. Pero Naruto no está por aquí… –añadió extrañado-. Espera… No me dirás que estás enamorada de mí, ¿o sí? –preguntó acercándose a ella.

–¡K-Kiba-kun! ¡No juegues con esas cosas! –pidió ocultando su rostro tras sus dos mechones y su flequillo.

El muchacho se alejó con la misma rapidez, pero soltando una sonora risotada que, aunque la Hyuuga no notara, era amarga.

Hinata estaba avergonzada, su corazón latía con fuerza y su cabeza daba vueltas: No era un secreto que su corazón albergaba a alguien, pero en toda la semana no había pensado en el sonriente rubio y tampoco lo había visto, en todo caso, el muchacho que más espacio había estado consumiendo en su cabeza, memoria y ¿corazón?, era…

Akamaru se incorporó y ladró hacia los árboles que estaban frente a ellos. Kiba lo llamó y aún así no hizo caso. Hinata perdió todo el color que había adquirido ante la alarma de que algo se acercaba.

–¿Qué está pasando? –le susurró a Kiba.

–Nada; sólo que Akamaru no se acostumbra a todo el ruido del equipo que está entrenando en el campo contiguo –Hinata relajó su cuerpo-. No sé por qué seguimos topándonos con el equipo de Gai cada vez que venimos. Es como si no pudieran venir otro día o al menos elegir otro espacio para entrenar.

–¿C-cómo? ¿N-Neji-kun está ahí? –preguntó con un leve asentamiento de rubor en sus mejillas.

Kiba no contestó, sólo se encogió de hombros mientras continuaba llamando a su lado a Akamaru.

–Ya veo… –pensó la ojiblanca poniéndose en pie-. Enseguida regreso, Kiba-kun.

Sin esperar una respuesta de su parte ella se dirigió con paso apresurado a los arbustos a los que Akamaru ladraba, y tras acariciar una última vez al animal, ingresó al campo de visión de tres ninjas.

–¡Hinata! –La saludó la única chica del equipo, que estaba sentada a la sombra de un árbol-. ¡Hola!

A lo lejos Lee y Neji tenían un combate cuerpo a cuerpo, pero ninguno de los dos le prestó atención.

–Buenas tardes, Tenten-san –contestó ella inclinándose ligeramente-. V-venía a hablar con Neji, pero… veo que e-está ocupado con Lee-kun.

Tenten se alarmó por la forma tan informal y seca con la que Hinata mencionaba el nombre de su primo: Neji. No más hermano mayor. Asintió con dejes de su pasmo antes de silbar con ayuda de sus dedos, parando al instante los frenéticos movimientos de sus compañeros, siendo Lee el primero en acercarse, mientras que Neji secaba su sudor.

–¡Hinata-san! ¡Nunca nos habíamos visto en un entrenamiento! –la susodicha sólo sonrió-. ¿Cómo haz estado?

–Etto… B-bien, gracias por preguntar –Se asomó disimuladamente por encima del hombro de Lee y se percató de que Neji la miraba-. ¿E-entrenando duro? –fue lo que atinó a decir tras apresurarse a mirar el suelo.

–¡Claro! ¡Así es como debe de ser si quiero vencer algún día a tu primo! –dijo sonriente-. Es bueno, pero uno de estos días…

–Hinata –interrumpió el castaño ya caminando hacia el trío.

–Neji –contestó ella en un hilillo de voz.

–¿Qué necesitas?

–Etto… –comenzó a jugar con sus manos y se sintió incapaz de revelar sus intenciones-. Yo… quisiera que… bueno, sólo si es que p-puedes… que tú… –balbuceó sin darse valor.

La heredera sintió como tres pares de ojos tenían clavada en ella la mirada, un par de ellos con una severidad y frialdad que le provocaban esa ola de nervios. Vaciló unas cuantas palabras más antes de suspirar con ambas manos en el pecho.

–N-nada, olvídalo. P-por favor disculpen la interrupción –susurró antes de girar sobre sus talones y caminar de vuelta a los arbustos.

–¡Hinata, espera! –La peliazul se volvió para toparse con la experta en armas-. Ya es tarde y planeábamos ir a comer algo antes de continuar… ¿te gustaría acompañarnos?

–¿Y-yo? N-no, no… No podría…

–¡Anda, Hinata! ¡Será divertido! –añadió Lee con la mano en su hombro, haciéndole asentir aún no muy convencida.

–De acuerdo, entonces sólo levantaré mis cosas y nos iremos –zanjó Tenten.

–¡T-te ayudaré! –exclamó la menor del grupo acuclillándose a unos metros de ella. No tenía ni siquiera tres pergaminos en blanco entre sus manos, cuando sintió a alguien de pie junto a ella-. N-Neji…

–Viniste por algo, ¿qué es?

Hinata se puso en pie y lo miró a los ojos.

–Prometiste contarme lo que viste anoche –murmuró y él miró el cielo.

–No sería correcto describírtelo, pero quizá a esta hora se pueda apreciar sin necesidad del Byakugan.

–¿Entonces…?

Neji deslizó un brazo por sus hombros y dirigió a la peliazul hasta Tenten para que le entregara lo poco que había recolectado.

–C-creo que no podré a-acompañarlos, v-verás… –intentó explicarse la mujer, pero Neji la tomó de la mano y la jaló hasta la salida, dejando a sus dos compañeros con una impresión que no dejaba de parecerles imposible.

.

* * *

.

Con una mano en el pecho y otra ocupada por el contacto de Neji, fue como el par de Hyuugas cruzaron a pie la aldea, sin saltos por los tejados, sin correr a gran velocidad y sin soltarse de las manos. Hinata seguía confundida y el sonrojo de su cara aumentaba conforme más personas se quedaban prendados de la imagen. Neji no habló, y mucho menos ella, pero de alguna manera que no se supo explicar, la heredera estaba sumamente contenta de que Neji la tuviera de la mano y que lo hiciera frente a todos; pero ¿por qué?

Hicieron al menos el doble de tiempo antes de llegar a los territorios Uchiha, pero había valido la pena. Entraron a la casa que Hinata ya ni siquiera recordaba, se adentraron en ella e incluso descendieron por las escaleras subterraneas que había descubierto. Neji deshizo el agarre una vez que ambos entraron por el hueco de la pared y estuvieron frente a una puerta cerrada.

Hinata adelantó su mano e intentó girar la manija, pero ésta no cedió, tenía puesto el seguro. Posicionó su mano a un costado del mecanismo de la cerradura y aplicó un Juuken, pero no pasó nada, sólo se escuchó un crujido, y a juzgar porque Hinata se llevó la mano al pecho y sus ojos se humedecían conforme el tiempo pasaba, no había sido la puerta.

–No lo entiendo… Es madera común y corriente y aún así no se rompió.

Neji no contestó, pero de cualquier forma Hinata comenzó a mover sus manos a una velocidad vertiginosa, pero el castaño la detuvo.

–Ni siquiera pienses en activarlo. Yo lo hice y me quedé ciego por horas.

La mujer bajó las manos despacio y luego las acercó al marco de la puerta.

–Neji... –tomó su mano y la puso junto a la suya-. ¿Sientes eso? –murmuró.

–Es chakra –Ella asintió-. Está sellada por un flujo de chakra.

–Sí, y al parecer… Es bastante antiguo…

Un momento de silencio y luego el par se miró al mismo tiempo.

–N-Neji… ¿crees que…? ¿Crees que detrás de esta puerta esté la Pirámide de Cristal?

Él la miró y sólo se giró, alejándose de ella y la puerta cerrada. Hinata no necesitó ver más para saber que a su primo seguía disgustándole todo el asunto de sus vidas pasadas, su maldición y la Pirámide de Cristal. Él era demasiado escéptico como para involucrarse a fondo.

–Sólo puedo decirte que sin esa llave, será imposible entrar –ella alejó sus manos y se agachó para intentar ver algo a través de la minúscula ranura de la llave-. Debo volver con mi equipo.

–Hai. Yo… Yo también tengo un par de cosas pendientes –murmuró con un repentino apagón del brillo de su mirar.

Neji se hizo a un lado y la dejó subir primero la escalera; él sabía bastante bien la dura e inminente fecha que se aproximaba para la cada vez más dócil heredera del clan Hyuuga.

.

.


	8. Chapter 8

**¡Mundo NejiHina! ¿Qué tal, eh? ¿Emocionados porque el verano se acerca? Jejeje, bueno, aquí les traigo otro capítulo después de una extremista espera (¡ups!) y como siempre, a expensas de Mr. Masashi Kishimoto, dueño de los personajes, ¡que (discúlpame Dios por mis pensamientos) desafortunadamente tiene mucha vida por delante y tiempo suficiente para hacernos sufrir con pairings cracks y cannons hasta que tengamos veintitrés hijos! TwT**

**Viendo el anime y el manga me emociono y me decepciono, todo al mismo tiempo, y aunque estuve a punto de mandar todo muy a la tostada por las ocurrencias de este señor de…**

**-Poner a Neji tranquilizando a Hinata en el capítulo 256 del anime**

**-Poner una toma engañosa donde parece que Neji ve a Hinata, ¡pero en realidad ve a Kiba!**

**BUAAAAA…!**

**Total, aunque nadie lee esto, muchísimas gracias a los que me leen y me comentan (en especial lo que comentan seguido o con mucho texto :3), ¡me hacen sentir especial!**

**¡Arriba el NejiHina, y no se preocupen, que cada vez que Masashi hace la tontada de insinuar el NaruHina, nosotros tenemos nuestros fanfics, sí…!**

**¡Ah! Y busquen en Facebook las páginas para este pairing, y aparte en tumbler .com, ¡POR DIOS! ¡Ahí están los doujinshis y todo para levantar las esperanzas rotas!**

**Por cierto, no se pasen de mala onda, si ya leíste, ¡comenta! Porque debo admitir que me enojo un poquito cuando veo que hay más de cien visitas en mis historias actuales (VP y Ajena) y sólo dos reviews a la semana de upload-ear algo ):**

**¡Ya, me callo! ¡Disfruten! :D**

* * *

.

.

Hacía doce años que había sucedido. El invierno apenas comenzaba y el cumpleaños de Hanabi había acontecido dos días atrás. Todos estaban reunidos en el Dojo, vestidos de negro y orientados hacia lo alto de una repisa.

Hinata tomaba la mano de su confundida hermana, que acuclillada junto a ella, escuchaba rezar a todos los miembros del Souke a una tablilla mortuoria acompañada de flores e incienso. Hacía doce años que la madre de ambas había fallecido por una complicación por la venida al mundo de la Hyuuga menor.

Hiashi estaba sentado también junto a Hinata, su rostro se veía bastante demacrado por la enfermedad y respiraba con pesadez, pero eso no impedía que tuviera la mirada en alto, incapaz de mirar a la más pequeña de sus hijas.

Llevaban todo el día ahí, sin hablarse y sin probar alimento. Hinata rezaba acompasadamente, reteniendo sus lágrimas. Ya habían pasado suficientes años como para enfrentar esta fecha sin llantos, pero por dentro se sentía como la niña confundida y atemorizada del futuro que sintió el frío rostro de su madre mientras escuchaba a su nueva hermana llorar entre los brazos de una mujer a su lado.

Sin que nadie se diera cuenta, la peliazul buscó por encima de sus hombros a Neji, y lo encontró de pie en el fondo de la estancia, recargado en la pared con los brazos cruzados y con la mirada fija en ella. Apenas lo vio él desvió la mirada y ella también se volvió al frente, avergonzada. Sin embargo, su sonrojo se desvaneció pronto, abrumada por la pesada aura que la rodeaba.

Sin otra cosa que hacer, miró a su hermana por el rabillo del ojo, vigilando sus movimientos. Hanabi tenía la vista clavada en el piso y un gesto contrariado en el rostro la mayoría del tiempo, pero de vez en cuando alzaba la mirada para ver a su padre, y como él ni se inmutaba, ella regresaba rápidamente a su posición, cohibida. Entonces Hinata estrujó con más fuerza su mano, y cuando ella la vio, le sonrió con tristeza. Hanabi asintió, como si la ojiblanca le hubiera dicho o preguntado algo.

Hinata se mordió los labios. Hanabi parecía aún recordar su primer aniversario luctuoso con uso de razón, a los seis años, cuando preguntó inocentemente de qué había muerto Oka-san. Hiashi se había salido de sus casillas y había vociferado, señalándola y acusándola de ser la asesina de su propia madre.

Las horas pasaron lento y sin mayor acontecimiento que el de las cinco de la tarde, cuando Hiashi se aclaró la garganta y salió del Dojo en silencio, recargándose ya de un bastón y custodiado por un sirviente a cada lado al no poder aguantar más la situación de luto. Minutos después, Hinata sacudió el brazo de su hermana y salieron juntas de ahí. Apenas pusieron un pie fuera, Hanabi deshizo el agarre de sus manos y salió corriendo hacia el barrio Hyuuga. La peliazul se quedó con la mano vacía en el aire, sintiendo compasión por la pequeña que se alejaba a prisa de ella secando las lágrimas de sus ojos a manotazos.

La ojiblanca se giró e hizo el camino rumbo a su habitación, pasando antes por enfrente del cuarto de su padre, donde se impregnó de una sensación asfixiante de soledad que sólo se disipó varios metros adelante. Entró a su habitación y pegó la frente a la puerta, aún con la mano dentro de la abertura de madera. Tuvo deseos de ver a su padre y abrazarlo, de preguntarle cómo se sentía y de reconfortarlo, después de todo, él estaba técnicamente sólo. Sus padres, su esposa y su hermano menor ya habían fallecido. Su única familia directa eran sus dos hijas, y sin embargo, no había una relación cercana ahí: a una le demostraba desprecio por su debilidad y a la otra le guardaba rencor por haber tomado la vida de su esposa. La única persona a la que Hiashi parecía apreciar era a Neji, su sobrino, pero él sólo lo veía como la autoridad dentro del clan y como al maestro de Juuken de cada tarde.

Hinata caminó hasta su tocador y tomó la fotografía de su madre que estaba incrustada en el marco del espejo. Con sus dedos recorrió con delicadeza los relieves del rostro sonriente y se sentó en el banquillo, contemplándose en el cristal.

Lo único en lo que se parecía a su madre era en su cabello índigo y en sus ojos blancos.

–Oka-san… ¿Por qué me dejaste a mi suerte? Tú eras la única que entendía mi naturaleza pacífica –murmuró-. Tú hubieras sabido defenderme de Otou-san y reconfortarme después de sus reprimendas.

Hinata sintió aflorar las lágrimas, pero decidió que lo mejor sería dejarlas rodar por sus mejillas en vez de mantener el sentimiento burbujeante dentro.

–Si estuvieras aquí, Hanabi no sería tan calculadora. Tú le hubieras enseñado a no ser tan dependiente del reconocimiento de mi padre –sonrió amargamente con sus palabras-. ¿Qué digo? Si yo misma lo deseo con todo mi ser.

Respiró hondo antes de continuar:

–Oka-san… Te juro que no soy una inútil, como dice mi padre. Tampoco soy una mala hija cuyos esfuerzos no sirven para nada… Bueno, al menos para mí… valen algo –hizo una pausa-. ¿Qué puedo hacer, madre? Estoy perdida y nadie parece poder traerme de vuelta a casa. No quiero ser líder del clan, y según lo que he escuchado, para mi padre es tan fácil como casarme con alguien cuyo clan esté fuera de Konoha para dar a Hanabi mi posición; pero tampoco quiero casarme con alguien que no ame.

Se frotó la cara con las manos en señal de desesperación.

–De hecho, mi corazón está confundido justo ahora… Siento que… No sé… Que alguien está desplazando a otra persona en su interior –cruzó sus brazos en el mueble y escondió su cabeza en ellos-. Madre, por favor ayúdame… Ayúdame con Tatsumi, no me abandones, ni a mí ni a Neji, te lo suplico.

* * *

.

.

Las estrellas comenzaban a despuntar en el cielo conforme Neji avanzaba por el barrio Hyuuga de vuelta a la Mansión Principal. No tenía nada programado para ese día, pero después de que salió del Dojo tras presentar sus respetos a la fallecida madre de Hinata, un sirviente de la casa le comunicó la orden directa de Hiashi de buscar y traer de regreso a Hanabi, que había salido de los territorios Hyuuga después del luto. Neji suspiró. Ese era el precio de ser el guardián de sus dos primas.

Ciertamente le sorprendió la noticia del escape de la hija menor de Hyuuga Hiashi, ya que la niña no lo había intentado desde los rezos del año antepasado; pero no había más que hacer: Era entendible que intentara alejarse de todo al menos un par de horas cuando la mayoría del Clan la miraba como la asesina de su madre, aún cuando no era su culpa que una matrona negligente se hubiera encargado de su madre después del alumbramiento.

Entró con la niña de doce años bajo su brazo derecho y la bajó frente a la escalera, no teniendo Hanabi otra opción más que subir a su habitación con Neji detrás para cerciorarse de que lo hiciera sin trucos. Hanabi se encerró en su habitación y Neji bufó molesto por su trabajo de niñera. Al activar el Byakugan pudo ver a su prima menor recostada en su cama llorando, pero del otro lado del pasillo vio a Hinata dormida y mal colocada en su tocador. Incapaz de irse sin ayudarla, entró a sus aposentos y la contempló.

Hinata estaba sentada en el banquillo, recargando su cabeza en sus brazos cruzados, en una mano sostenía la imagen de su madre y su espalda estaba completamente extendida con su cabello índigo esparcido a lo largo. Sin siquiera reconsiderarlo, la tomó entre sus brazos y la llevó hasta su futón sin que se despertara, le quitó de las manos el pedazo de papel laminado y caminó de vuelta al tocador para colocarlo en su lugar, de donde tomó un pergamino mal enrollado. No creyendo que fuera una violación a la privacidad de la heredera, lo leyó: Era una carta de su madre dirigida a su protegida, pero había algo que no andaba bien… Las palabras, las oraciones… No estaban acomodadas de la manera correcta, chocaba al oído escucharlas.

Analizó un poco más, buscando una posible explicación para esto, y de pronto la respuesta surgió en su mente, pareciendo ilógica y extraña, pero después de todo, viable. Aún con el rollo en las manos dudó en si sería correcto despertar a Hinata para comunicarle su descubrimiento, o al menos teoría. Dedicándole una larga mirada, decidió que lo mejor sería esperar hasta mañana, cuando la maraña de sentimientos hubiera abandonado su pecho. Dejó el pergamino en su lugar, dispuesto a marcharse, pero un quejido inesperado lo hizo girarse hacia la heredera, encontrándola con perlas de sudor en la frente y haciendo gestos mudos mientras se removía con desesperación entre las sábanas.

–Hinata-sama… –la llamó preocupado-. Hinata-sama, despierte.

La nombró sin cesar, pero la Hyuuga seguía moviéndose con insistencia, entonces el ojiblanco puso sus manos sobre sus hombros y la sacudió. De inmediato la peliazul abrió los ojos aturdida, sin saber dónde estaba o qué pasaba, sólo pudiendo ver a Neji y el reflejo de sus ojos en los de él. Asustada, se abalanzó sobre él, abrazándolo con fuerza.

Neji por poco perdió el equilibrio, pero logró mantenerse sentado en el futón con Hinata aferrada a su camisa. Lo único que se escuchaba era la respiración acelerada de ella.

–¡T-tengo miedo, Neji! A-acabo de tener la p-peor pesadilla en años –susurró.

Neji se quedó sin habla por la sorpresa, sólo pudiéndola estrechar de vuelta antes de acercar su rostro a su cabello para percibir su aroma dulce.

–No sé si lo recuerdes, p-pero, hubo un día en el que grité en la habitación de Hanabi y de la nada corrí y me encerré en mi habitación sin quererles abrir –se limpió la frente con la manga de su sudadera-. Fue porque vi a Tatsumi en el espejo de Hanabi, y la vi escribiendo en mi frente el número 1,276. No había vuelto a pensar en ese número hasta hoy, que soñé con él.

Hinata deshizo el abrazo, pero mantuvo sus manos en los hombros de él.

–¿Crees que signifique algo? –preguntó.

–Todo significa algo, Hinata –contestó él-. A propósito, leí el pergamino que estaba en tu tocador.

–¿Qué? –murmuró ella hiendo hasta el mueble-. Ah… Es… Es de Oka-san. Estaba dentro de l-la bolsa que te devolvieron en el hospital.

Él asintió.

–¿No notaste algo raro al leerlo?

–¿Algo raro? –repitió-. N-no lo creo, ¿por qué? ¿Tú sí?

No le contestó, sino que la acercó tomándola de la muñeca y la sentó de vuelta en el futón. Automáticamente Hinata le pasó el pergamino.

–La mayoría de las oraciones no parecen tener conexión entre sí. Mira:

_Únicamente vivía yo del recuerdo. _

_Secaba mis ojos llorando aún._

–Pues s-sí… S-suena extraño, pero ¿de qué sirve esto? –preguntó Hinata.

–La razón por la que están acomodadas así las letras y las oraciones, es porque puedes formar otra oración con las letras iniciales de los párrafos –Neji le acercó el pergamino a Hinata y ella movió los ojos a lo largo y a lo ancho de él.

–Pa… ra encon-trar –comenzó señalando las letras en el papel-. La lla… veb ¡ah! Para encontrar la llave –corrigió-. Busca en mi… lecho eterno… ¿de rosas? –guardó silencio, extrañada.

–Para encontrar la llave, busca en mi lecho eterno de rosas –leyó Neji-. ¿Te suena familiar? –preguntó mirándola y ella negó-. Quizá sea el jardín –dijo.

–No… Mi madre no sembró rosas en el jardín de la Mansión, y tampoco lo hizo en otra parte –contestó.

–¿Por qué? –preguntó Neji, levantándose a poner el pergamino en su lugar.

–Porque no quería acostumbrarse a ver rosas en la casa todos los días –comenzó-. Mi padre le traía rosas en las fechas especiales, o incluso de la nada. El rostro de mi madre se iluminaba como mil soles cuando lo veía llegar con el gran ramo rojo… Se amaban mucho, Neji… Mucho –susurró.

Con una sonrisa melancólica bajó la mirada y una lágrima corrió por su mejilla sin su permiso. Neji se acercó a limpiarla con sus manos, aunque lo que hizo pareció más una caricia que un gesto solidario. Neji se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho demasiado tarde. Su mano ya tocaba el suave rostro de la heredera y la cercanía era demasiada. La expresión de Hinata se congeló, asustada ¿acaso Neji iba a…? Ninguno se movió. Neji esperaba una señal para continuar y Hinata permanecía callada, anhelante, viendo los labios que quizá serían los primeros en tener contacto con los suyos.

–¡Maldita la hora en la que me trajiste al mundo, madre! –se escuchó fuera, después de un fuerte portazo.

Neji se alejó de inmediato y Hinata, tras reponerse de lo que pudo haber sido, se puso en pie y salió de la habitación, encontrándose con Hanabi cerca de la escalera.

–¡Hanabi! ¡¿Con qué derecho le hablas así a nuestra difunta madre? –le reclamó dolida.

–¡Déjame en paz!

–¡Hanabi!

–¡Que te calles! –contestó-. ¡Me tienes harta! ¡Siempre comportándote como mi mamá!

–Nunca ha sido así, y lo sabes.

–Pues no, no puedo –dijo, irónica-. Tú al menos conociste a nuestra madre, pero yo… ¡Yo la maté! –Hinata sólo la miró-. ¿Lo ves? ¡Hasta tú lo crees, hermana!

–No es cierto –murmuró lento y claro.

Se miraron un rato y luego Hanabi terminó de descender las escaleras. Hinata volvió a entrar a la habitación y miró a Neji.

–Lo difícil de este día no es recordar a mi madre: pienso en ella todos los días; lo difícil es lidiar con ella –explicó-. Otou-san sólo se interesa en hacerla más fuerte, no en inculcarle valores o normas de comportamiento.

Negó con la cabeza antes de sonreírle a su primo.

–Y entonces… ¿c-cuál podrá ser ese "lecho de rosas"? –retomó.

–Creo que sé dónde está, pero no creo que quieras ir, y menos hoy a esta hora.

* * *

.

.

Y como siempre, tuvo la razón Neji.

Esa era una noche de luna nueva y sólo las estrellas se veían arriba de ellos. Hinata llevaba puesto sus dos collares; el que debía protegerla y el que había pertenecido a Tatsumi y más tarde a su madre.

–Hinata, esta placa está suelta, no la pises –advirtió Neji, que era quien la guiaba.

–Neji…

Él hizo un sonido para indicarle que contaba con su atención.

–¿T-tú…? –comenzó-. ¿Tú s-sabes lo tétrico que e-es venir aquí de noche y en el aniversario de m-muerte de mi madre?

Neji sonrió con autosuficiencia.

–¿Quién es la que quiere encontrar la Pirámide de Cristal? –Hinata calló-. En otra situación no haría esto, pero sé que si no vengo contigo, eres capaz de venir aquí sola –saltó una lápida-. Además, siempre terminas haciéndote daño –la miró por encima del hombro-. Estoy protegiéndote.

Hinata se sonrojó y asintió. El miedo de estar sumidos en la oscuridad de un cementerio no era en lo que la Hyuuga pensaba, sino en que Neji dejara de actuar de dos maneras tan diferentes para con ella. De repente era lacónico y se le acababa la paciencia con ella, y luego la hacía sonrojar con sus comentarios y acciones. Hinata seguía sintiendo ese cosquilleo en la espalda cada vez que Neji estaba cerca, y ahora que él daba muestras a ratos de estar interesado en ella, Hinata sentía que se volvía loca: ¿qué tal si lo estaba malinterpretando? ¿Qué tal si sólo está cumpliendo su deber de protegerla? Además, ella nunca había tenido pretendientes y no sabía como manejarse en esa situación. Confundida, tomó su cabeza entre sus manos y la sacudió para intentar despejar sus pensamientos.

–¿Qué haces, Hinata? –Preguntó con burla su primo-. Pareces tonta.

–¡Ahí vas de nuevo! –pensó Hinata, devastada-. Eh… Neji, e-es aquí.

Neji detuvo sus pasos y caminó hasta estar a un lado de Hinata. Ambos hicieron una reverencia y la peliazul incluso rezó un poco. Neji inspeccionaba todo con la vista: Los relieves de la lápida, la tierra de alrededor, los jarrones con rosas fragantes nuevas y demás. Pero no veía ningún rastro de una abertura donde pudiera haber una llave.

Poco a poco fue desplazando a Hinata, ya que necesitaba más espacio para moverse, y ella, que estaba de pie sin moverse, le estorbaba. Hinata no percibía los pasos que daba ni el espacio de un metro que había recorrido desde su posición inicial; así que cuando se tropezó con uno de los floreros y éste se hizo añicos en el piso, no pudo evitar gritar asustada por la repentina interrupción en el silencio sepulcral.

Neji se precipitó hacia ella y le puso una mano en la boca desde atrás, al tiempo que con la otra en su frente mantenía su cabeza recargada en su barbilla. La respiración de Hinata era rápida y sus ojos se habían abierto como platos. Como pudo giró sobre sus talones, poniendo su rostro en el pecho de Neji y tomándolo del brazo.

–N-Neji, y-ya vámonos –pidió.

Neji miró el cielo, sin entender cómo su prima podría ser tan asustadiza. Era cierto que estaban a la mitad de la noche en el campo santo, pero como ninjas estaban entrenados para soportar cosas peores. Con Hinata aún abrazada a su brazo, se acercó al desastre, recogió las rosas y apartó con el pie los pedazos de vidrio. Neji frunció el ceño cuando vio una abertura en donde el florero solía estar, y con aire meditabundo acercó su mano.

–¡No! –rogó Hinata, pero Neji la silenció.

Temerosa, Hinata desvió su mirada hacia otro punto en lo que Neji introducía su mano al agujero. Palpó las paredes y el fondo, percibiendo una forma extraña en una de las esquinas. De la nada sacó su mano y se la aferró con la otra, haciendo muecas de dolor y quejándose por lo bajo.

Hinata se soltó asustada y trató de mantener sus manos entre las suyas, pero Neji no podía dejar de moverse por el dolor. Hinata estaba desesperada, ¿quién los ayudaría? ¡Eran los únicos vivos en un kilómetro a la redonda!

–¡Neji! ¡¿Qué tienes? ¡¿Qué hay allá abajo? –preguntó, ya con lágrimas asomándosele-. ¡Neji!

Pronto los quejidos se transformaron en risas y Hinata retrocedió, confundida.

–Era broma –confesó él-. Mira, la llave –dijo enseñándole un pedazo de metal sucio de óxido.

Hinata, con los ojos enrojecidos por el miedo de que algo le hubiera pasado a Neji, se quedó quieta viendo cómo el ojiblanco se alejaba entre las lápidas. Realmente no lo entendía. Además ¿acababa de haberlo escuchado reír? Perpleja, Hinata se miró las manos: Hacía más de diez años que no lo había escuchado reír…

–¡Hinata! –la llamó desde lejos-. ¿Vienes, o te quedas a hacer amigos?

–¿Qué? –murmuró, pero luego se dio cuenta de lo atrás que se había quedado y empezó a correr hacia él-. ¡Neji, espera!

* * *

.

.

A la mañana siguiente, y sin que hubiera una sola persona en la Mansión que no lo desaprobara, la heredera del clan permanecía sentada en el rellano que daba al jardín, con una taza de té entre sus manos y sin dar muestras de pensar hacer algo en todo el día. Los sirvientes la miraban por el rabillo del ojo, los miembros del consejo incluso gruñían al pasar cerca, pero a ella no le molestaba, sabía que en cuanto Neji se desocupara de su entrenamiento, regresaría por ella para ir juntos a los territorios Uchiha.

Llevaba más de una hora esperando, pero no le molestaba: Hacía mucho tiempo que no se había permitido descansar de todo por un rato. A veces ella misma se alarmaba por su propio desinterés en sus entrenamientos, pero luego se tranquilizaba al explicarse ella misma que, simple y sencillamente, se encontraba tomando un breve descanso para resolver sus problemas, y que luego volvería con su equipo, más dispuesta que nunca a ser la más fuerte de las kunoichis.

Sonrió brillantemente y escuchó el sonido de la puerta principal abriéndose. Ella se volvió, ansiosa de ver la figura de su primo atravesar a toda prisa el pasillo hasta la escalera. Pudo haber activado su Byakugan para averiguarlo, pero decidió esperar, alegrándose al comprobar sus predicciones. Lo vio caminar con pasos rápidos. Él no la vio, sólo hizo el camino de siempre hasta su habitación. Hinata vaciló en ese momento, tentada a ir tras él y recordarle lo que habían planeado para esa mañana. Al final, prefirió no moverse. Quizás ya fueran las tres de la tarde, pero su primo no era ningún olvidadizo.

Esperó treinta minutos más y pronto tuvo a su guardián al lado de ella, con un cambio de ropa limpia puesto y las puntas de su cabello aún húmedas. Hinata se alegró y se puso en pie con la mirada fija en él: Las gotas de sudor y las manchas de tierra y sangre se habían esfumado de su cuerpo.

–Vámonos –ordenó él y ella asintió-. ¿Tienes la llave contigo?

–Hai –contestó-. Incluso conseguí limpiarla u-un poco.

Neji susurró un breve "bien" antes de empezar a caminar hacia la puerta principal, misma que él abrió para dejar pasar a Hinata. En unos minutos salieron de los territorios Hyuuga y se abrieron paso por las calles de Konoha, repletas de gente corriendo con varias cajas en las manos y con otras cuantas que se detenían en los puestos a ver la mercancía. Hinata no entendió al principio la razón por la que el pavimento se había saturado de personas si estaban hablando de un martes por la tarde, pero pronto la escarcha y las esferas de colores en las casas se lo revelaron.

–Por todos los Kamis… –murmuró-. ¡Neji –él la miró-, se acerca la Navidad!

El castaño siguió caminando en silencio, viendo a ratos a Hinata por el rabillo de ojo, que volteaba sin pudor a mirar todos los adornos de la época.

–Pareces contenta –soltó de pronto, ligeramente contagiado por la actitud de su prima.

Ella lo miró, avergonzada, y sonrió.

–¿Cómo no estarlo? –Preguntó-. Es… – se encogió de hombros y rió-. Navidad.

El Hyuuga guardó silencio y deshizo la sonrisa de lado que se había pintado en su rostro, recuperando de inmediato su semblante estoico.

–¿Qué tiene de bueno la Navidad? –inquirió, molesto.

Hinata se mordió los labios, intimidada; y aunque sabía que había sido una pregunta retórica, se atrevió a hablar.

–Muchas cosas –dijo, mirando hacia el frente-. Las familias se reúnen y celebran, y la gente suele hacer cosas buenas; dejando de pensar en sí mismos por unos cuantos días –explicó-. Es como magia.

Se giró a mirarlo con la esperanza de que él hiciera lo mismo, pero él permaneció impasible, con la vista al frente y caminando al mismo paso. La peliazul bajó la mirada, resignada, y dio un respingo cuando escuchó nuevamente su voz.

–¿El Souke suele reunirse a celebrarla?

Hinata sonrió con tristeza.

–Pues… no. A decir verdad, es una noche como cualquier otra. Hanabi y yo solemos acompañar a mi padre, pero… nunca ha habido regalos o abrazos –añadió bajando la voz-. Nosotros sólo… sólo estamos ahí, de cuclillas y en silencio.

Neji la miró y la vio seria, con el flequillo cubriéndole los blancos ojos.

–¿Entonces por qué hablas tan bien de la Navidad?

–No lo sé –contestó-, quizá porque sigo esperando una Navidad perfecta, con detalles y personas que me valoren –sonrió antes de mirarlo a él-. ¿Qué hay de ti, festejas con el Bouke?

Él negó.

–Al parecer todos en el clan Hyuuga se niegan a celebrar una tradición tan ajena a nuestra estirpe –zanjó-. Pero… ¿acaso nunca haz recibido un regalo de Navidad?

Hinata se detuvo en seco con una expresión sorprendida.

–N-no… ¿P-por qué? ¿Tú sí?

Él alejó la vista.

–Cuando era pequeño.

Ella asintió y retomaron la caminata con un silencio incómodo entre ellos. Neji tenía una sombra en la mirada y Hinata un pesar en el corazón: Inconscientemente había tocado un punto demasiado doloroso de la niñez de su primo. Arrepentida, creyó encontrar una forma de enmendar su falta.

–Neji –lo llamó, sacándolo de sus pensamientos-. Esta Navidad…

Sintió su sonrojo subiéndole por el cuello y se sintió incapaz de proseguir, pero la mirada inquisitiva del castaño ya estaba demasiado interesada como para sólo guardar silencio.

–E-esta Navidad –repitió, nerviosa-, quizás d-deberíamos pasarla… j-juntos.

Neji ensanchó su mirada y miró hacia otro punto, sintiéndose tan avergonzado como su prima, si no es que más.

–Hinata, yo…

La susodicha alzó lentamente la mirada, temiendo tanto una negativa, como un "sí". Su sonrojo no bajaba y ni siquiera entendía qué la había motivado a hacerle una proposición así. De pronto los pensamientos y objeciones se acumularon dentro de su mente y se sintió al borde del desmayo, ¡¿qué era lo que había hecho?

–¡Hinata-chan! –gritó alguien desde lejos.

El par Hyuuga se giró a localizar la fuente del sonido, encontrándose con nada menos que Uzumaki Naruto, que se acercaba corriendo hacia ellos. Hinata suspiró; la brusca interrupción había despejado su mareo característico antes de desmayarse. Escuchó a Neji bufar molesto desde atrás una vez que el kitsune estuvo frente a ellos.

–¡Hinata-chan! –repitió-. Oi, Neji –saludó confundido-. ¡Pero si es raro encontrármelos juntos! –bromeó.

–¿Qué quieres Naruto? –preguntó Neji, cortante.

–Hina-chan –lo ignoró, prefiriendo dirigirse a la chica-, hay buenas noticias.

–¿B-buenas noticias? –repitió, extrañada.

–¡Hai! Entre todos los viejos novatos hemos decidido hacerte una fiesta para celebrar tu cumpleaños –dijo-. Ya todo está listo para el veintisiete, ¡puedes invitar a la gente que quieras!

Hinata acercó una de sus manos a sus labios, pensativa, y Naruto miró a Neji de pie detrás de ella.

–¡Tú y tu equipo también están invitados, eh Neji! –Neji sólo entornó los ojos-. Hinata, ¿por qué pones esa cara? ¿Acaso no te alegra? –preguntó el rubio viendo a la ojiblanca de nuevo.

Hinata reaccionó y alejó su mano de su rostro para sonreír.

–N-no es eso… –murmuró-. Eh… A-arigatou… Demo… C-créanme, no es necesario que s-se tomen esa molestia…

–¡Por todos los Kamis, Hinata! ¡Eres nuestra amiga, y no dejaremos que pases todo tu cumpleaños entre los estirados de tu familia!

Hinata ensanchó los ojos y Naruto percibió el gesto furibundo del ojiblanco.

–Sin ofender, Neji –agregó-. El lugar es un secreto, así que yo pasaré por ti, ¿de acuerdo?

Neji dio un paso al frente.

–No es necesario, yo la llevaré.

Naruto buscó algo en el rostro de Hinata para replicar, pero ella había vuelto a quedar absorta en sus pensamientos.

–Si tú insistes… –dijo entre dientes antes de acercarse a su oído y que él retrocediera-. ¡Baka, sólo voy a decirte cuál será el lugar!

Entonces el Hyuuga se acercó de nuevo, aún desconfiado, y tras escuchar con atención las indicaciones del rubio, un gesto incrédulo se adueñó de él.

–¿Es en serio?

–¡Oye…! ¡El lugar es perfecto, ya verás! –Sonrió de nuevo y luego retrocedió-. ¡Nos vemos!

Neji no le quitó los ojos de encima hasta que se perdió entre la muchedumbre, y una vez que lo hizo, se volvió para mirar a su prima.

–No puede ser –comenzó-, por poco olvido m-mi propio cumpleaños…

El castaño entornó los ojos y siguió caminando. Hinata le dio rápido alcance, y sabiendo lo mucho que a Neji le molestaba la presencia de Naruto, prefirió no hablar de lo acontecido, pero de cualquier forma, él ya estaba molesto y con el ceño fruncido. Hinata suspiró: Tarde o temprano él diría algo que lastimaría sus sentimientos.

–Desde aquí será mejor no seguir a pie –sentenció él antes de saltar a una rama cercana.

* * *

.

.

No tardaron ni siquiera tres minutos antes de llegar a la casa de Tatsumi Uchiha. Entraron sin pensarlo, y cuando llegaron a la abertura del piso por la que Hinata había caído, ella retrocedió en un impulso involuntario. Entonces Neji tomó con delicadeza la mano que se había llevado al pecho y la guió hasta la base de la escalera, donde la soltó. La luz del día se filtraba a duras penas, siendo necesario guiarse con el tacto y la intuición, pues de hacerlo con el Byakugan, ambos quedarían tendidos en el suelo, con una fuerte jaqueca y privados de la vista hasta el día siguiente.

–Aquí está la puerta –indicó Neji y Hinata siguió su voz hasta toparse con su hombro.

–T-ten la llave.

Le pasó el diminuto pedazo de metal oxidado y Neji lo introdujo en la cerradura tras varios intentos y maldiciones. Forcejeó un buen rato y la puerta no cedió.

–¡¿Qué rayos…? –gritó, antes de alejarse frustrado.

Hinata se acercó entonces, y una vez sintió la llave, la giró como si de nada se tratara. Incrédula, escuchó un suspiro generalizado proveniente de la puerta. La heredera Hyuuga sonrió: El chakra por fin había desaparecido tras incontables años custodiando la entrada.

–¿Qué fue eso? –Preguntó Neji-. ¿Hinata?

Ella no contestó, sino que empujó la puerta, siendo deslumbrada brevemente: La puerta daba paso a una habitación perfectamente iluminada por la luz del día. Se adentró de prisa al cuarto, sintiendo su corazón a punto de brincar de su pecho. ¡La Pirámide debía estar ahí! ¡No había forma de estar equivocada!

Entró y revisó la habitación en busca de alguna caja dentro de los estantes y repisas de las paredes. Escuchó a Neji entrar también, pero no se detuvo a su lado. Hinata comenzó a tirar todo al suelo, en su mayoría libros y pergaminos. Vio cada mueble, cajón por cajón, pero no encontró nada. Desesperada, se llevó las manos a la frente, ¿qué era todo eso? ¿Qué tenía de relevante en su búsqueda?

–¡¿Dónde está? –musitó.

–Hinata… –la llamó Neji.

–Tal vez… –miró a su alrededor-. ¡Talvez en un compartimiento secreto en el piso!

–Hinata… –la llamó nuevamente el castaño, que al no recibir respuesta se giró a verla.

La encontró de cuclillas en el piso, tocando cada tabla de madera con su puño en busca de un sonido hueco. Neji negó con la cabeza y fue hacia ella, la levantó y la hizo caminar hacia donde él había estado parado.

–¿Significa algo para ti? –preguntó, ambas manos en los hombros de Hinata.

Era un cuadro de tamaño considerable. Tenía plasmado con trazos impecables los rasgos y expresiones de miles de mujeres con un mismo rostro. Hinata se llevó las manos a la boca, asustada por todas las formas en las que su alma había vivido. Había rostros dulces, cariñosos, pero también había rencorosos, con odio en la mirada y furia contenida. No pudiendo soportarlo más, se giró, más no pudo abrazar a Neji, porque él se acercó a la pintura y la quitó de su lugar. Detrás no hubo nada, sólo la pared, así que la llevó hasta la mesa del centro, pensando que talvez analizándola encontraría algo.

–No lo entiendo… –escuchó decir a Hinata-. La Pirámide debería estar aquí, en la casa de Tatsumi…

–Hinata, piénsalo –dijo él-. ¿No crees que si Tatsumi la hubiera encontrado, la habría usado ella?

La peliazul bajó la mirada, Neji tenía razón. Caminó con pasos lentos hasta él, poniéndose frente a la pintura.

–¿V-ves algo?

–No, pero intento aislar algún patrón.

Ella asintió y miró uno por uno los rostros del cuadro. Se encontró a sí misma, captada viendo hacia un lado y con dos dedos acariciando su boca. Hinata se sonrojó, apenada por su pose y mejor transfirió su mirada hasta Tatsumi Uchiha, dibujada antes que ella, guiñando un ojo y enseñando la lengua. La Hyuuga sonrió y acercó su mano al rostro plasmado ahí, saltando en su lugar cuando debajo de sus dedos la pintura se disolvió.

–¿Qué fue lo que hiciste? –preguntó Neji, sin amago de reprimenda.

–¡N-nada, lo juro! ¡Y-yo sólo la toqué!

Neji la miró largo rato.

–Hazlo de nuevo.

Ella tragó saliva y volvió a tocar la pintura, que volvió a desaparecer con su contacto.

–Parece que hay otra imagen debajo de esta… –observó Neji-. Adelante, pasa tus manos por toda la pintura.

Hinata asintió y obedeció, revelando pronto una especie de paisaje, con montañas y cuerpos de agua detallados.

–Un mapa… –exclamó Hinata, asombrada.

El castaño asintió y puso una mano en el brazo de su protegida.

–Mira aquí, es Konoha –dijo poniendo su índice en un conjunto de casas ilustradas en el mapa-, y si no me equivoco, esto de aquí es una equis –arrastró su dedo hasta un punto en las montañas.

–¿Crees que… ahí esté la Pirámide?

Él se encogió de hombros.

–Nada nos cuesta intentar.

* * *

.

.

Hyuuga Neji y Hyuuga Hinata estaban sentados en una banca del parque, Neji sosteniendo un pergamino amarillento y Hinata trazando con sus manos líneas y círculos en él. Llevaban más de una hora ahí, tomando asiento tan pronto como volvieron a colocar la pintura que habían encontrado en la pared y haber encontrado un mapa de las aldeas del País del Fuego entre todos los rollos que Hinata había lanzado al piso. Estaban bajo un roble, que al igual que el árbol Sakura, dejaba caer cada minuto dos o tres flores rosadas que insistían en caer su mayoría sobre el par de ojiblancos.

En el pergamino sólo habían marcado el punto rojo que tenía la pintura, pero todavía no se ponían de acuerdo en qué camino tomar. Hinata sugería que lo hicieran bordeando las montañas, y Neji opinaba que sería mejor atravesando los bosques.

–El punto está cerca de una montaña. Por eso lo mejor es la ruta de las montañas, será más fácil guiarnos.

–Pero es redundante, ¿ves esto? –Neji señaló el mapa-. Tendríamos que dar dos vueltas completas para llegar a la siguiente cadena de montañas –Hinata abrió la boca para contestar, pero calló-. Iremos por los bosques. Será dos días más rápido.

–En los bosques siempre hay animales peligrosos y ladrones. Combatirlos nos atrasará demasiado –respondió ella.

Ambos guardaron silencio con la vista puesta en el mapa. Hinata fue la primera en hablar.

–¿Y qué tal si nos vamos bordeando el río? Siempre hay árboles con fruta donde hay ríos, además de que habrá agua.

–El problema es que los ríos no comienzan hasta… Aquí –señaló de nuevo.

–Pero entre Konoha y el primer río hay una aldea pequeña –Neji la miró-. ¡Anda, Neji! ¡Es la ruta más segura!

El castaño suspiró y asintió, vencido. Hinata sonrió y vio a Neji enrollar de vuelta el pergamino y guardarlo.

–El problema es cómo y cuándo irnos –exclamó él, y Hinata deshizo su sonrisa.

–¡Vámonos hoy mismo!

–Imposible –concluyó él-. Si prestas atención, te darás cuenta de que toda la semana que viene se notaría si no estás.

–¿Cómo?

Él la miró inclinando su rostro, para no tener que sentarse hacia ella.

–En dos días es Navidad, y dices que sueles acompañar a tu padre. Sería sospechoso no verte ahí, sabiendo que es como una tradición. Además, en cuatro días es tu cumpleaños, tus compañeros y mi grupo te harán una fiesta, y lo más importante, tu padre, aunque parezca ser indiferente, debe saber a la perfección la fecha de cumpleaños de sus dos hijas. Es imposible irse por estas fechas –Hinata miró hacia el frente de nuevo-. Y aún cuando nos fuéramos la semana siguiente –retomó-, ¿cómo lo haríamos? Incluso yo tengo problemas. Siempre paso al Consejo mis órdenes para la misión y ellos se encargan de inspeccionarlas –explicó-. Supongo que tú haces lo mismo.

La ojiblanca asintió y miró al cielo, topándose con las flores del roble.

–Misao-san es e-esposa de un miembro del consejo ¿no es cierto? –pensó en voz alta.

–Hai.

–E-entonces…, ella sabe todo lo que me está pasando. Talvez ella pueda persuadir a su esposo de que nos firme dos de esos pergaminos que siempre nos piden los guardias de la entrada de Konoha para dejarnos salir.

Neji se giró a verla, sorprendiéndola con la mirada en el cielo, sonriendo al ver las flores precipitarse hacia ella antes de que el viento las alejara hacia otra dirección. La heredera miró con especial atención una flor minúscula, que siguió con la vista, al igual que el castaño, hasta que aterrizó en el suelo.

–¡Hinata-sama!

Hinata levantó la mirada de la flor y la colocó en otro Hyuuga que venía corriendo y que ya casi estaba frente a ella. Neji y ella intercambiaron una mirada alarmada y se pusieron de pie.

–¡Hinata-sama…! ¡Debe venir de inmediato a la Mansión! –articuló entre cada respiración-. ¡Se trata de…! ¡Se trata de Hiashi-sama! ¡Ha tenido una recaída!

* * *

.

.

Habían vuelto corriendo a la Mansión, y en cuanto entraron, vieron a todo el clan Hyuuga rodeando la habitación de su líder a apenas dos metros de la puerta. Las mujeres al borde de las lágrimas y los hombres cruzados de brazos con un gesto de severidad. Hinata retrocedió al ver a tanta gente reunida, y de no haber sido por Neji, que la tomó de la mano, quizás hubiera salido corriendo de ahí.

El castaño la condujo hasta el cuarto y entró con ella. Hiashi estaba acostado en su cama, con dos doctores a cada lado de él monitoreando los aparatos conectados a su cuerpo y tres más cerca de la puerta. Neji se quedó congelado ante la imagen y sólo supo que su mano estaba vacía cuando vio a su protegida correr a la cabecera de la cama para sentarse junto a su padre. Hanabi también estaba presente, pero estaba en el suelo, con el brazo estirado en la cama y la cabeza recargada sobre las sábanas, viendo hacia ninguna parte.

–Padre… –lo llamó Hinata acariciando su cabello-. ¿Cómo te sientes?

El hombre no contestó, sino que tomó la mano de su primogénita y la acarició con tristeza, depositando un beso en ella después.

–Ahora que estás conmigo, mi querida Hinata, estoy todavía mejor –murmuró.

Hinata sonrió con la misma tristeza que le había transmitido su padre, y dejando escapar una lágrima, acomodó su cabeza sobre la de él con mucho cuidado.

Neji se aclaró la garganta, incómodo por la escena tan íntima, y procedió a salir de la habitación en silencio, no siendo notado por Hinata. Se dirigió a su habitación, y lo primero que hizo al entrar, fue acostarse sobre su futón: Sus sentimientos lo estaban confundiendo. Primero, al ver a su tío Hiashi postrado en la cama, con los pómulos marcados y los ojos oscurecidos, había sentido como si alguien le hubiera asestado un potente golpe en la boca del estómago, porque de pronto se quedó sin aire. El aroma a desinfectante y antibióticos, e incluso toda la atmósfera de esa habitación lo habían sofocado y había salido corriendo en busca de aire fresco.

También había sentido miedo. Miedo por Hinata, que tendría que asumir las riendas del clan en el peor de los casos. Se la había imaginado desolada e indefensa, no sabiendo cómo regir a un clan fracturado en dos partes. Hinata tenía ideas liberales, sin duda, pero no tenía la astucia, la malicia ni el valor suficiente para imponerlas.

Lo segundo había sido la caricia protectora de Hinata hacia su padre. Neji sintió que sus piernas habían flaqueado ante el fuerte deseo que tuvo de ser el hombre que se mereciera los dulces modales y gestos de la Hyuuga. Neji se puso en pie y sacó de entre su ropa el mapa que había estado viendo con Hinata, dejándolo sobre su mesa de noche antes de quitarse la parte superior de su vestimenta. Luego fue a lavarse el rostro para despejar su mente.

Él mismo no sabía qué era lo que desataba la sarta de pensamientos que lo aturdían. ¿Sería la incógnita de lo que sentía por Hinata? No. Desde hacía mucho que se había rendido a lo evidente. Él sabía que no sentía solamente respeto o cariño fraternal. Él la quería como cualquier hombre quiere a una mujer: La procuraba, la celaba, e inconscientemente, la pretendía. Afortunadamente, Hinata era demasiado inocente como para advertirlo.

Se miró en el espejo con el agua aún corriendo por su cara y torso, y creyó entenderlo. Era eso mismo: Él quería a Hinata. La quería para él sólo. Ella era la única que tomaría como esposa. Y el hecho de que Hiashi nunca pensaría en desaprovechar una posibilidad de "lazo" con otro clan al comprometerla con él, era lo que lo sacaba de quicio. También el hecho de que Hinata no sintiera algo por él, o que en caso de que le correspondiera, él nunca osaría si quiera proponerle una huida porque sería arrebatarle su futuro por demás prometedor.

El ojiblanco golpeó la pared y le hizo un agujero que la atravesó. Se maldijo él mismo por su mala suerte y caminó fuera de su cuarto. Hinata tendría mucho de qué ocuparse y lo menos que él podía hacer era alivianarle la pesada carga al ir personalmente a hablar con Misao-san para conseguir su ayuda y la de su esposo.

* * *

.

.

Y así como se ignoran los sucesos elementalmente simples, como el despertar de una flor o el viento cantor de las montañas, fue como los Hyuuga pasaron la Navidad; sumidos en la rutina, desconociendo esa festividad tan ajena a ellos. Hinata no se comportaba como los demás días, sino que estaba ligeramente triste, como todos los años. Hacía dos días que no salía de la habitación de su padre y ese no había sido la excepción. En cuanto él se había quedado dormido, ella se había levantado de su asiento para asomarse por la ventana y ver las luces y fuegos artificiales del centro de Konoha contrastando con la oscuridad de las diez de la noche.

–Son tan hermosos… –pensó-. Si mi vida fuera como la de los fuegos artificiales, no me molestaría: Llena de luz y alegre para los demás, aún cuando fuera efímera.

Sonrió para sus adentros y lamentó que el clima no diera ni la más vaga ilusión de una nevisca antes de apartarse del cristal. Echó un último vistazo al monitor conectado a su padre, y tras constatar que todo estaba en orden, decidió salir un momento por un poco de aire. Ni siquiera pensó en ir a su habitación; fue directo al jardín de su madre a sentarse en una de las bancas. Se estiró lo mejor que pudo y luego miró al cielo dejando escapar un suspiro. Ella y su hermana parecían ser las únicas deseosas de festejar la Navidad dentro del clan.

Escuchó pasos en la escalera y pronto vio aparecer a Neji entre la penumbra dirigiéndose con pasos decididos a la puerta principal de la Mansión.

–¡Neji! –Lo llamó ella y él notó su presencia-. ¿Vas a reunirte con tu equipo para Navidad? –preguntó.

–Nada de eso –respondió caminando hacia ella-. Hanabi-sama ha salido de los territorios Hyuuga sin autorización.

–¿Lo ha notado el Consejo?

–No, pero es mi deber asegurarme de que no se meta en problemas.

Ella asintió y luego sonrió de la nada.

–Yo le he dado permiso para salir con sus amigos –confesó-. Y entiendo que no tengo la autoridad para haberlo hecho, así que debes ir por ella –hizo una pausa-, pero… ¿podrías al menos dejarla pasarlo bien una media hora más?

–En media hora pueden pasar muchas cosas, Hinata –argumentó él-. Debo irme.

–¡Espera! –lo detuvo-. ¿Te importaría quedarme un rato c-conmigo?

Él la miró por un largo rato, pero finalmente cedió y tomó asiento junto a ella en completo silencio. Ella contemplaba las estrellas, él sus manos.

–¿Recuerdas lo que te planteé hace unos días, caminando por la aldea? –preguntó la Hyuuga con dulzura.

Él miró hacia otro lado.

–Pasar Navidad juntos –susurró.

Hinata asintió sin dejar de mirar el cielo nocturno.

–E-en otras circunstancias, me hubiera gustado ir contigo a la aldea, p-para ver cómo festejan –musitó.

Hubo una pausa que pudo haberse extendido más de lo deseable, más pronto la voz de Neji llenó el ambiente.

–¿Y recuerdas la otra parte?

Hinata lo miró confundida, y al tiempo que intentaba recordar por completo la conversación, vio a Neji sacar un minúsculo paquete de sus manos.

–Es para ti –dijo tendiéndoselo-. Un regalo de Navidad sincero.

Ella lo recibió con manos temblorosas y bajó la cabeza de forma rápida y sorprendida, murmurando un tímido "gracias" a su primo, que la miraba con fijeza.

–E-esto es inesperado –murmuró-. ¡Es decir…! ¡Mi primer regalo de Navidad! –añadió sonriendo-. ¿P-puedo abrirlo?

–¿Qué? –preguntó él, asustado-. ¡No…! Bueno, al menos no hasta que yo me haya ido –indicó con un leve tono carmín en las mejillas.

La heredera alcanzó a percibir su nerviosismo de color rojo y bajó la mirada, igual de apenada y quizás más sonrojada que él, pero con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. El silencio se había adueñado de ellos cuando Hinata puso a un lado de ella la cajita que cabía perfectamente en su mano y metió la mano en su bolsillo derecho antes de sacarla ya cerrada y con algo obviamente en su interior.

–A decir verdad… Y-yo también tengo algo para ti, Neji –dijo, y mirándolo de nuevo, abrió su puño en el aire, dejando colgar entre sus dedos un hilillo con destellos dorados-. ¿T-te parece familiar?

Neji ladeó el rostro para apreciarlo mejor, pero pronto negó. Acto seguido la ojiblanca se humedeció los labios y suspiró para serenar su acelerado corazón.

–Es… L-la cadena que t-tu padre solía usar –explicó-. Se la obsequió nuestra abuela cuando naciste tú.

Neji frunció el ceño, extrañado.

–M-mi padre la había tenido todo este tiempo junto a la tablilla mortuoria de mi Tío, y c-cuando hace unos días la vi, supe que… que debía tomarla para ti.

–¿La… robaste?

–¡N-no, no! –se apresuró sonriente-. Fue un trabajo duro de días enteros, pero logré persuadir a mi padre de que había que devolverla a su dueño legítimo –se encogió de hombros-. E-esta enfermedad no le ha caído tan mal a mi padre: Tal parece que le ha quitado lo terco.

Hinata vio los ojos del castaño soltar un destello mientras contemplaba la cadena dorada y ella se la tendió.

–Anda, es tuya.

Él retrocedió en su asiento, pero permaneció viendo el hilillo. La ojiblanca se llenó de valor y lanzó sus brazos hacia el cuello del Hyuuga para ponérsela.

–Sé que no es mucho –murmuró mientras trabajaba el seguro-, pero lo conseguí para ti con todo m-mi corazón –terminó su labor y se alejó mientras escondía un mechón tras su oreja y la mirada en su flequillo-. También e-es el primer obsequio de Navidad que doy.

Neji no la escuchó. Llevó sus dedos hasta la cadena de su padre y la retuvo ahí varios segundos mientras bajaba la mirada en un intento de verla. Sentía la necesidad de decir algo, pero las palabras no surgían en su mente, estaba tan sorprendido que ni siquiera le pudo dar las gracias a Hinata, sólo supo tomarla de los hombros y atraerla hacia su pecho, reteniéndola ahí hasta que lo creyó demasiado. Cuando se alejó y se puso en pie, Hinata tenía ambas manos en el pecho y una expresión ilusionada y estupefacta en los ojos. Mantuvo su mirada divagante en uno de los pilares de la Mansión hasta que volvió al mundo de la mano de la grave voz del castaño.

–Hinata –ella lo miró-, feliz Navidad.

Ella movió la cabeza con el sonrojo asentado en sus blancas mejillas.

–F-feliz N-Navidad –murmuró en respuesta, más por monotonía que por saber lo que decía, y vio a Neji precipitarse hacia la puerta para ir en busca de Hanabi.

Contenta como nunca, la heredera tomó su propio regalo y lo desenvolvió con rapidez, recordando lo que Neji le había susurrado al oído mientras aún la tenía en sus brazos. Hinata sintió un escalofrío por sus palabras "En sus brazos…"

La envoltura daba paso a una pequeñísima caja de laca que en cuanto abrió reveló dos perlas blancas, brillantes y hermosas. Sintió el sonrojo volver a su rostro y rió sin pena, llena de dicha y hecha un nudo de sentimientos.

"En comparación con lo que me haz dado, mi regalo no será nada –había dicho él mientras la abrazaba-, pero espero que te guste; lo compré pensando en tu mirada"

Sin embargo, pronto su sonrisa fue reemplazada por una mueca de preocupación: El regalo de Neji era perfecto en todos los sentidos y la había encantado…,

…Pero ella no tenía orificios en los oídos.

* * *

.

.

Pronto dos días más pasaron y Hinata fue relevada por Hanabi en el cuidado de su padre, quien ya sentía ánimos de comer casi todo lo del plato y parecía estar recuperando sus ganas para vivir. Ese veintisiete de diciembre Hinata cumplía diecisiete años y se había permitido ser la última en despertarse por ser su "día especial". Tampoco tuvo tiempo de visitar a su padre en todo el día, porque se decidió a entrenar en el Dojo del barrio Hyuuga, cansada ya de permanecer tantos días sin hacer nada por su carrera ninja. Se sentía feliz por el hecho de que celebraría con todos sus compañeros su cumpleaños, y sabiendo que ese día ella debía lucir al menos ligeramente diferente a los demás días, tomó la decisión de recogerse el cabello en un moño y cambiar su sudadera y playera de red por una camiseta blanca y un suéter amarillo.

No había visto a Neji en todo el día, pero como él se había ofrecido a llevarla hasta donde la reunión tomaría lugar, se sentía confiada en escuchar su voz a través de la puerta en cualquier momento para encontrarse en la entrada principal, cosa que pasó hasta las siete de la noche, cuando ella ya tenía más de una hora desde que había terminado de alistarse. Se miró por última vez en el espejo dispuesta a salir de su habitación, cuando escuchó otra vez golpes en la puerta.

–¡En un momento bajo! –gritó desde el cuarto de baño.

–Onee-san… –llamó Hanabi.

Hinata se culpó por su equivocación y fue a abrirle la puerta a Hanabi.

–¿Pasa algo?

–No lo sé –respondió la niña-, pero Otou-san quiere verte.

Le dedicó una mirada más y luego pasó a su lado para tomar el pasillo que la conduciría hasta la habitación en la que su padre descansaba. Entró murmurando la palabra "padre" y él despertó de su estado aletargado.

–Hinata –musitó-, ven, acércate.

La susodicha obedeció y comenzó a acuclillarse al costado de la cama al tiempo que su padre se incorporaba para quedar frente a frente. Sin embargo, en cuanto sus dos rodillas tocaron las tablillas de madera, éstas crujieron bajo ella y se rompieron en astillas de diferentes tamaños. Hinata dio un respingo y acercó su mano a las tablillas, moviéndolas lo suficiente como para ver que había algo debajo.

–Mi querida Hinata –continuó su padre y ella prefirió encargarse luego de descubrir qué era aquello bajo sus rodillas-, el día de hoy, pero hace diecisiete años, naciste tú y me convertiste en padre a mí, y en madre a mi esposa. Gracias –tomó su rostro y depositó un beso en su nívea frente-. Espero que tengas un feliz cumpleaños, hija.

Ella se quedó en su lugar un momento más, aturdida, pero en cuanto se repuso le sonrió a su padre y se despidió, confundida por la repentina muestra de cariño de él cuando por lo general ni siquiera le hablaba ese día porque tenía "asuntos más importantes" que atender. Salió de la habitación y recibió un abrazo de Hanabi, que también le dio un beso, esta vez en la mejilla, antes de dejarla ir.

La heredera bajó las escaleras corriendo, pensando en lo atrasados que debían ir. Casi se tropezó, pero no por las prisas, sino por ver a Neji en la entrada, esperándola; él también se había cambiado de ropa, sustituyéndola por un pantalón y una camisa que llevaba por fuera.

Hinata le dio alcance con una mano en el pecho y la mirada gacha, sonrojada por lo apuesto que se veía el castaño.

–Eh… –Se aclaró la garganta-. Feliz cumpleaños, Hinata –dijo él, viendo hacia otro lado-. ¿Estás lista?

Ella asintió y emprendieron el camino en completo silencio, no siendo éste interrumpido hasta que Neji se detuvo frente a uno de los edificios del centro de Konoha de donde se oía emanar música y voces.

–¿Es aquí? –preguntó Hinata.

–Sí, la casa de Sakura –respondió y ella mordió sus labios-. Pareces nerviosa.

–¿Eh? ¡No, no! –Dijo moviendo su mano-. B-bueno… ha-hay que entrar –iba a tomar la perilla, pero Neji la detuvo-. ¿Pasa algo?

El castaño sólo se tocó la sien derecha.

–Verás… –intentó seguir, pero suspiró-. Hinata, yo, tuve una misión espontánea y… –bajó su brazo y la miró fijamente-. No tengo un regalo que darte. Lo lamento.

Ella sonrió.

–U-un juramento –soltó.

–¿Qué?

–Júrame algo, y e-ese será mi regalo de cumpleaños –explicó-. ¿Quieres?

Neji no movió la mirada de su rostro alegre y asintió con la cabeza, esperando que no fuera nada comprometedor.

–Quiero que me jures… –miró hacia todas partes sin ocurrírsele nada, hasta que encontró a la Luna con varias nubes a punto de cubrirla. Se quedó un rato pensando antes de bajar la mirada del cielo, ya con un semblante serio, hasta los ojos del Hyuuga-. Neji –continuó-, júrame que… –exhaló con pesar-. Que nunca me abandonarás –soltó de pronto-, y que si estás dispuesto a protegerme, es porque te viene del corazón.

Él esperó a que terminara de hablar para alejar su mirada, y tras pasearla por los alrededores y comprobar que no hubiera nadie cerca, volvió a ver a Hinata y en una acción rápida le tomó una mano libre y se la llevó al pecho, justo sobre el corazón.

–Yo, Neji Hyuuga, juro que nunca te abandonaré a tu suerte, Hyuuga Hinata, y que seré tu guardián porque es mi deber divino, no mi obligación ante el clan.

Ninguno desvió la mirada o se apartó. Hinata miraba por primera vez de manera profunda los ojos de Neji para cerciorarse de que había sido sincero, y él dejaba que viera en su ser como si se tratara de un libro abierto; de esa forma ella terminaría de olvidar al Neji que alguna vez la quiso ver precipitarse al abismo.

Se escucharon pasos del otro lado de la puerta y ambos Hyuuga se soltaron de inmediato, topándose con varios pares de ojos inquisidores. Hinata hizo una leve reverencia y sonrió, no como Neji, que permanecía indiferente. Los invitados de la fiesta se miraron entre sí, y de no ser por Naruto, que se abrió paso desde atrás de la aglomeración, el par de ojiblancos se habrían quedado en la puerta por siempre.

–¿Qué tanto cuchichean ahí, eh? –preguntó-. ¡Hinata, llegaste! –La tomó de la muñeca y la introdujo al apartamento-. ¡Hey todos! ¿Por qué tan serios? ¡La festejada ya llegó!

Los primeros en acercársele fueron sus compañeros de equipo, especialmente Kiba, que la abrazó al tiempo que la felicitaba.

–¿Qué rayos…? –Murmuró liberándola de su abrazo-. Hina-chan, ¿qué te hiciste en los oídos? –Preguntó el Inuzuka-. ¡Agujeros! ¡Pero si pensé que esas cosas te daban miedo!

–E-es cierto… –musitó mientras se llevaba las manos a las perlas de sus oídos.

Las chicas se reunieron a su alrededor en ese instante y comenzaron a examinar los pendientes.

–¡Pero si son hermosos! –opinó Sakura.

–¡Claro que lo son! –Intervino Tenten-. ¡Son perlas!

Las dos se giraron en espera del comentario de Ino, que simplemente inspeccionaba los oídos de la Hyuuga, más no los accesorios.

–¿Qué crees que haces? –preguntó Sakura.

–¿Qué más? Me cercioro de que haya sido un éxito la operación.

–Espera… ¡¿Acaso tú le hiciste eso a Hinata? –reclamó Kiba.

–¡Tranquilízate! ¡Fue ella quien me lo pidió!

–Es entendible –dijo Naruto-. Con esos pendientes, cualquier chica se haría los orificios.

–A-además, f-fue un obsequio… –añadió la peliazul.

–¡¿De quién?

Hinata se mordió los labios. Kiba estaba presionando demasiado y ella no sabía si debía o no debía revelar el nombre de Neji.

–Mío –se escuchó.

Todos se volvieron a mirar a Neji, que estaba de pie junto a Shikamaru. Kiba no tardó en estar frente a él.

–¿Y qué no pudiste hacerle otro regalo? Ya sabes… ¡talvez uno que no incluyera mutilaciones! –reclamó.

–¿Qué más te da? Son sus oídos, no los tuyos –exclamó el Nara.

–¡Tú…!

Y al no ocurrírsele nada que decir, el resto de los presentes se soltaron a reír, empezando con el pie derecho esa noche que, más que girar en torno a Hinata, era de todos, sólo que con motivo de no dejar sola esa noche a la Hyuuga. Hubo alcohol, bastante en realidad, pero los únicos que quedaron en el piso por lo ebrios que estaban, fueron Sakura, que no tenía turno en el hospital mañana, Lee, resultado de una broma de Naruto y Kiba, quienes también terminaron en el piso. Los demás se quedaron a salvo, riéndose de las ocurrencias de los alcoholizados. Hinata realmente estaba gozando de la compañía de sus amigos, pero cuando notó que cada cierto tiempo Neji tensaba la mandíbula y se aferraba las sienes disimuladamente, se disculpó diciendo que debía irse antes de que la noche avanzara más. Todos se opusieron, sólo aceptando dejarla ir cuando ella les pidió que festejaran en su nombre; entonces ni Neji ni ella supieron si todos terminarían con resaca por la mañana, o los mismos que habían dejado en sus cabales se encargarían de llevar a cada uno de los inconscientes a sus casas.

Dos o tres calles delante de la casa de Sakura, Hinata habló.

–¿Te sientes bien, Neji?

–¿De qué hablas? –murmuró.

De la nada las piernas del ojiblanco flaquearon, pudiendo haberse golpeado contra el piso de no ser porque Hinata, que vigilaba con atención sus movimientos, alcanzó a deslizar su brazo por sus hombros.

–De eso –añadió.

Neji trató de levantarse por sí sólo, pero no pudo y tuvo que caminar el resto del camino hasta la Mansión recargándose en Hinata.

–Por todos los Kamis, Neji –dijo ella-. ¿Qué es lo que tienes? ¿Puedes describirlo?

Él sólo exhalaba con pesadez.

–Es migraña. Semejante a la que me dio cuando me quedé ciego temporalmente.

–¿C-crees…? ¿Crees que sea algún despojo de lo que te pasó?

–Seguramente.

Ella asintió y lo ayudó poniendo aún más esfuerzo: Temía que la migraña pudiera convertirse en un padecimiento de por vida para el Hyuuga.

Entraron a paso lento a la Mansión y de la misma forma subieron las escaleras, procurando no hacer movimientos bruscos. Por fin llegaron a la puerta de su habitación y Hinata abrió la puerta.

–Te ayudaré a recostarte –avisó, Neji se deshizo de su agarre-. Neji, ¿qué haces? –le preguntó al verlo arrastrar los pies hasta su futón.

–Es suficiente Hinata, gracias –zanjó él.

–¿Qué? –murmuró-. ¡D-de ninguna manera! –se aventuró a entrar-. Esto es mi culpa; además, yo quiero cuidarte.

Neji negó con la cabeza mientras tomaba un frasco de la mesa que tenía al lado.

–No es necesario –abrió el recipiente y se tomó dos pastillas blancas-. Con esto será suficiente, gracias.

Ella abrió los labios, ya dispuesta a persuadirlo, pero sus palabras fueron acalladas siquiera antes de formarse en su garganta cuando escuchó desde donde estaban un ataque de tos de su padre. La distancia entre ambas habitaciones era considerable, así que la Hyuuga no pudo evitar volver su rostro con angustia hacia el pasillo y luego ver a su primo antes de suspirar y abandonar el cuarto.

Neji la vio cerrar la puerta tras de sí y escuchó sus pasos apresurados avanzando por las tablas de madera antes de atreverse a quitarse la camisa. Su cabeza realmente dolía y no creía que esas dos pastillas pudieran ayudarle, así que tomó más antes de recostarse en su futón y cubrirse los ojos con su brazo en un intento por dormir. No logró hacerlo por un largo rato y tomó más pastillas antes de cambiar de posición sobre las sábanas; hacía mucho calor y sus sienes palpitaban como si de un tambor se tratara. Bufó, ya harto de su malestar y lanzó lejos una de sus almohadas.

Tenía fijos los ojos en el reloj y no podía creer que el tiempo trascurriera tan lento, y de colmo, sin poder dormir. Pensó en ir al baño a mojarse la cara, pero ni siquiera eso le dejó hacer su jaqueca. Hinata tenía razón en pensar que fuera un síntoma dejado por lo de hacía unos días, después de todo, eso de quedarse ciego no había sido normal y ni siquiera había pensado en ir a consultar a algún médico.

Maldijo por lo bajo, ¡realmente dolía! Sentía como si la mitad de su cabeza pudiera explotar en cualquier momento, además de que las náuseas eran insoportables. Se puso boca abajo, como de costumbre, y aunque así le dolía más, prefería que le doliera un rato más y quedarse dormido, que seguir sufriendo en silencio hasta la mañana siguiente. En medio del silencio escuchó la puerta correrse, y creyendo saber de quién se trataba, sólo miró al intruso sobre sus hombros.

–Por favor no me reprendas –se anticipó ella-. Es sólo que no podía permanecer al lado de mi padre sabiendo que tú estabas sufriendo –explicó mirando al piso, avergonzada por la falta de camisa del castaño.

Él bufó y volvió a acostarse en el futón aferrándose la cabeza.

–Esto es pasajero, en cambio... –sintió las punzadas agudizarse-. En cambio tu padre está delicado.

Ella se acercó mientras le respondía.

–No se ha quedado sólo. Hanabi está haciéndole compañía –se sentó al lado de él-. ¿Haz tomado algo ya?

Neji señaló el bote de pastillas desparramado en las sábanas.

–Pero no han servido de nada, ni siquiera me han provocado cansancio.

Ella asintió y se recargó en la cabecera mientras limpiaba su regazo.

–Ven aquí –indicó, pero Neji le dio la espalda-. Vamos, Neji, si no lo haces nunca podrás dormir.

Se llevó una mano a la frente.

–No es necesario –declinó-, es cuestión de tiempo.

Hinata contrajo su gesto, preocupada por la necedad de su primo cuando ella tan sólo trataba de ayudarlo.

–Neji, ¿podrías permitirme cuidar de ti? –No hubo respuesta-. Neji, es mi cumpleaños.

–¿Y qué?

–Que debes complacerme en todo hasta el veintiocho. E-es la regla.

El Hyuuga se giró a ver el reloj de la pared y maldijo por lo bajo: Eran las once todavía.

–Sólo por una hora, ¿de acuerdo? –advirtió.

Molesto y avergonzado, Neji se recostó sobre las piernas de Hinata con el rostro hacia arriba, pero cerrando los ojos para hacer el asunto menos incómodo. Hinata reflejaba un semblante feliz y culpable al mismo tiempo, porque sabía perfectamente que la responsabilidad de que Neji pudiera tener este padecimiento de forma recurrente, era suya. Hinata vio su respiración relajarse y supo que el efecto de su contacto había sido inmediato.

–¿Cómo es que…? –inquirió Neji en voz alta, aún cuando él creía haberlo sólo pensado.

–D-dicen que… Que u-un alma tranquila puede serenar hasta al ser más atormentado.

Neji no contestó, y ella, pensando que ya estaba dormido, se dio la libertad de quitarle su banda ninja y también los vendajes de la frente con calma, para poder revelar así el signo del pájaro enjaulado. A Neji, que ya comenzaba a sumergirse en la inconsciencia, no pudo más que complacerle la tibia mano de su protegida sobre su frente. Todavía con despuntes de lucidez, alcanzó a ver su cálido rostro a través de sus ojos entreabiertos y a sentir sus manos acariciando su cabello, y le pareció imposible que ella estuviera ahí, cuidando de él en vez de su padre enfermo.

Entonces se olvidó del dolor y atinó a sonreír.

¿Acaso estaría él convirtiéndose en _ese_ hombre que mereciera los dulces modales y gestos de la Hyuuga?...

* * *

**..**

**..**

**Muahahaha… Recuerda: si ya leíste, ¡comenta!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Mis pequeños NejiHina's, ¿todavía se acuerdan de mí?... ¿o de mi historia? ¡Ay! Una disculpa sincera por no haber actualizado en tantísimo tiempo, pero es que no me pude dar un momento para retomar mis historias hasta ahorita que estoy de vacaciones. Espero que todavía se acuerden de lo que pasó en capítulos anteriores con nuestros queridos ojiblancos!, y sin más, sólo espero no haber perdido ese "don" para escribir y puedo prometerles que a lo largo de la siguiente semana terminaré de escribir la historia!... ah pero no les voy a subir los capítulos tan rápido ehh!**

¡Al capítulooooo!

.

* * *

**.**

Las pestañas de Hinata revolotearon antes de animarse a mostrarle a su dueña el bello día que empezaba. La peliazul se estiró con delicadeza después de un sueño profundo, y justo cuando se preparaba para saltar de la cama, sintió un peso sobre su regazo que la tenía inmovilizada. Bajó la mirada, y al toparse con el rostro tranquilo de Neji sumido aún en sueños, se crispó y por poco se desmaya de la vergüenza; pero un bufido de él entre sueños la hizo sonreír.

La heredera sabía que su corazón latía más rápido cuando su guardián estaba cerca, y que aunque no tartamudeaba tanto (porque a Neji le molestaba) sus rodillas se doblaban de los nervios cuando él se le aproximaba de pronto. Conteniendo la respiración acarició el largo cabello de Neji, recordando lo larga que había sido la noche anterior: primero su fiesta de cumpleaños y después velar la jaqueca de su primo hasta que ella misma también cedió a la inconciencia incluso en esa posición tan incómoda.

Hinata negó insistentemente con la cabeza cuando empezó a darse cuenta de lo apuesto que era Neji y posó la mirada en sus hombros anchos y su trabajado torso; ¡¿en qué rayos estaba pensando?! Se mordió los labios, sintiéndose culpable y sonrojada, y sin querer despertar al castaño, alargó su brazo hasta la mesita de noche de su primo, donde había colocado un pequeño libro de pasta negra y vieja la noche anterior, cuando a su padre le había dado un acceso de tos y ella fue a ver cómo estaba antes de volver y atender a Neji.

Abrió el libro que había sacado de debajo de una tabla que se había roto cuando ella se acuclilló al lado de su padre, y una pequeña hoja amarillenta resbaló y cayó justo en el rostro de Neji.

Hinata se llevó las manos a la boca mientras el joven se incorporaba en el futón y se quitaba la hoja de la cara para luego examinarla detalladamente. La peliazul no hizo ningún sonido, pero Neji se giró a verla un segundo después. Al parecer fue más grande la sorpresa de él al verla en su habitación, que la de ella cuando lo notó durmiendo en su regazo. El ojiblanco se puso de pie y antes de que pudiera preguntarle qué hacía allí, los recuerdos de la noche pasada se agolparon en su mente, y sin decir más, le extendió el papel a Hinata y entró al baño.

La heredera se llevó las manos al pecho para sentir a su desbocado corazón latir, y tras sonreír nerviosamente, leyó la borrosa caligrafía del papel: _"Por un momento pensé que no se te ocurriría ir a revisar el lugar donde solíamos dejarnos cartas, Hikari, pero qué bueno que lo hiciste, porque así pudiste encontrar este diario, mismo que tiene plasmadas en sus páginas esas pequeñas cosas que me llevaron a actuar tan drásticamente. Espero que ya tengas el paquete en tus manos. Te quiero amiga. No me olvides."_

Hinata sonrió al leer el nombre de su madre, pero volvió a su semblante serio al darse cuenta de que ella no había encontrado el diario por "un lugar donde se dejaban cartas" y que no tenía ningún paquete con ella. Confusa, dejó el diario sobre el futón de Neji y ella misma se fue a arreglar: tendrían que salir a investigar.

.

* * *

.

Neji estaba junto a ella con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados haciendo cuenta de todo lo que podría estar haciendo de no ser porque tenía que acompañar a su protegida a hablar con una mujer, dueña de una joyería en el centro. Entreabrió uno de sus ojos y vio a Hinata acomodarse un mechón tras su oído con la mirada fija en el mostrador. Neji sonrió al apreciar las pequeñas perlas que él le había regalado y emitió un suspiro inaudible: aunque no quisiera aceptarlo, le encantaba estar con Hinata, incluso si era en el vaivén de la "Pirámide de Cristal".

Pronto la dueña estuvo frente a ellos y saludó a Hinata con mucho cariño y la heredera lo presentó a él, aunque ellos dos se reconocieron perfectamente por la escena en la cafetería en que la peliazul se desmayó y él la llevó al hospital.

–Chiho-san, necesito tu ayuda –la señora asintió-. ¿Mi madre y Tatsumi tenían un lugar en el que ponían cartas? ¿Cartas de quién? –preguntó.

–Es cierto –contestó Chiho-. Era la única manera en que estuvieron en contacto por mucho tiempo. Era su correspondencia secreta –hizo una pausa-. Verás, hubo una época de tanta tensión entre el Clan Uchiha y el Clan Hyuuga, que se prohibió cualquier contacto entre ambos, y pues los padres de Tatsumi y de tu madre les prohibieron volver a verse –explicó-. Pero ellas dos eran amigas inseparables, así que colocaron un "buzón secreto" en un árbol, y la carta que una dejaba la recogía la otra al poco tiempo.

Hinata asintió.

–¿Y de casualidad sabe si ese árbol sigue en pie?

–Claro que sí, yo paso por ahí algunas veces. No será difícil de encontrar: está a la mitad de camino entre ambos clanes y es el único que da flores amarillas todo el año; es muy grande y tiene un hueco en medio, ahí es donde escondían sus cartas –concluyó la mujer.

El par Hyuuga agradeció la información antes de retirarse, pero justo cuando salían de la tienda un vivaz rubio se les acercó. Hinata ensanchó su mirada, pero no por el antiguo nerviosismo de verlo, sino porque sabía lo rápido que Naruto amargaba el semblante de Neji.

–¡Oi, chicos, otra vez me los topé juntos! ¿Qué hacen? –Hinata buscó la mirada de su primo, pero él miraba estoico al kitsune-. Sakura-chan tiene turno en el hospital y no quiso ir a comer conmigo al Ichiraku, ¿ustedes vienen?

Neji chasqueó con su lengua.

–Yo no. Pero estoy seguro de que Hinata estará encantada de acompañarte.

Hinata le devolvió la mirada retadora a Neji: no entendía por qué se autoflajelaba, es decir, hasta ella notaba lo herido que se sentía cuando ella miraba a Naruto, así que no entendía por qué quería ofrecérsela como compañía. Sonriendo, Hinata deslizó su mano entorno a la de Neji.

–Gomen, Naruto-kun –dijo-, pero estamos a la mitad de algo importante, será para la próxima.

Y dejando sorprendido al rubio, saltó a un techo cercano y Neji la siguió sin dejar de mirar sus manos unidas, incrédulo ante la idea de que Hinata había rechazado una oportunidad de estar con Naruto, para estar con él.

La heredera encontró el árbol de flores amarillas con ayuda de su Byakugan y le señaló al joven Hyuuga el lugar en que se detendrían. Una vez en el suelo frente al gran árbol, Hinata quiso introducir su mano en el hueco del tronco, pero se dio cuenta de que algo la estaba deteniendo.

–Etto… N-Neji –tartamudeó con la cabeza gacha-. Mi ma-mano.

Neji la soltó acto seguido y se reprendió mentalmente por su estupidez mientras un suave sonrojo se iba adueñando de sus mejillas, por lo que tosió para despejar sus pensamientos. Por su parte, Hinata sonrió y metió la mano en el hueco, tanteando en su interior hasta que consiguió tomar un papel. Sin esperar, jaló de él y lo expuso a la vista de ambos.

–Se está desmoronando –observó Neji, y es que después de dieciséis años no podía estar de otra manera-. ¿Es todo lo que había dentro?

La Hyuuga asintió mientras empezaba a abrir el sobre son delicadeza y Neji se acercaba nuevamente al hueco del árbol para confirmar que ya no hubiera nada. Hinata leyó en voz alta:

"_¡No puedo creer que hayas venido a este lugar! ¡Hace tantos años que no poníamos una carta aquí!... Espero que no estés llorando mientras lees esto: créeme, lo que hice fue lo mejor para mí y no me arrepiento de nada. Hikari, seré breve; ¿recuerdas el día que te fui a visitar a la Mansión porque quería regalarte mi collar? Bueno, pues ese día escondí mi diario bajo una tabla floja de tu habitación nupcial: quiero que lo tengas. Sólo necesitas mover la tablilla que está al lado de tu mesita de noche. Sin embargo, antes de que vayas a casa a buscar mi diario, quiero que vayas a las oficinas del correo a abrir el casillero 1,276 con la llave que te anexé. Debes hacer que la información perdure hasta que alguien con el mismo rostro que yo pueda recibirla. Espero no estar confundiéndote, Hikari, pero una vez que tengas todo en tus manos, lo entenderás. Gracias por todo, fuiste mi única amiga. Te quiere, Tatsumi U."_

–"Oka-san nunca tuvo esta carta entre sus manos y por eso no encontró el diario… O sea que tampoco fue a la oficina de correos" –pensó la peliazul.

Hinata bajó la carta y miró a Neji acercarse con una llave minúscula. Mientras repetía en voz baja: 1,276. Había visto ese número en bastantes pesadillas y por fin tenía sentido. Intercambiando una mirada breve, el par saltó a un techo para dirigirse a la oficina de correos. Hinata iba pensativa unos pasos detrás de Neji, pero él tenía una media sonrisa en los labios: muy en su fuero interno le encantaban los acertijos, y aunque éste no era nada difícil, las pistas seguían intrigándole.

Pronto aterrizaron frente a la puerta del establecimiento y Neji la abrió para dejar pasar a su protegida, quien corrió a buscar el casillero en cuestión. Al final lo encontró Neji, y tras llamar a Hinata y batallar con la oxidada llavecilla, abrió el casillero, que exhaló un aire viejo que hizo taparse el rostro a los dos. Sin que hubiera pasado el aroma, los dos alargaron sus brazos para tomar el paquete de hojas que se reveló ante ellos, pero por no haber visto los movimientos del otro, las manos de ambos se rozaron e hicieron a ambos retirarse ante la fuerte sacudida eléctrica que sintieron. Hinata bajó la mirada para esconder su sonrojo tras su flequillo, pero Neji no pudo mas que carraspear y tomar el paquete para dirigir sus pasos hacia una de las mesas colocadas dentro del recinto con Hinata siguiéndolo de cerca. El joven puso la pila de hojas sobre la mesa y desató el cordón con cuidado, ya que las hojas estaban más amarillas y quebradizas que la carta que los había guiado hasta ese lugar.

Aún aturdidos por el leve roce de sus manos, ninguno emitió una palabra y se limitó a tomar la mitad de la pila y empezar a leer y a estudiar su contenido. Neji, maniobrando con rapidez las hojas en sus manos, pero sin encontrarles sentido, fue el primero en retomar la palabra:

–No entiendo nada –exclamó, y Hinata levantó su mirada-. Aquí tengo doce páginas que hablan de cuatro mujeres diferentes que no tienen nada en común: sus épocas tienen al menos cien años de diferencia, ninguna se dedicaba a lo mismo –leyó un poco-… lo único que las une es que se suicidaron.

Hinata ordenó sus hojas y leyó:

–"_Tú no me conoces, pero tenemos algo en común, una maldición. No pude anexar una foto mía, pero si te dieron este montón de hojas es porque tu rostro y el mío son iguales"_ una introducción muy larga… -resumió- _"…esto es todo lo que pude aprender sobre la maldición consultando médiums y pitonisas que lograron hacerme conversar con más de cinco de mis vidas pasadas, y en las hojas siguientes registré todo lo que me dijeron…"_ –saltó un párrafo- _"Sé que la maldición surgió en la época feudal, pero nadie pudo regresarme tanto, ya que era sumamente peligroso y prácticamente imposible, y de haberlo hecho mi alma pudo haberse destruido…"_

Neji miró al cielo mientras Hinata leía fragmentos de sus hojas, preguntándose si lograrían encontrar algo útil antes de una hora, ya que para entonces deberían estar en la Mansión para comer con Hiashi, que había solicitado la presencia de todo el clan para dar un anuncio ese día. Neji volvió a ver a Hinata, que al parecer había estado observándolo, porque en el acto desvió la mirada apenada, igual que él. Suspirando con pesadez, se preguntó cuál sería esa noticia que no podía esperar a que Hiashi se recuperara de su enfermedad.

.

* * *

.

La peliazul iba escuchando atentamente a Neji mientras caminaban por el barrio Hyuuga. Cuando vio el portón de la Mansión del Souke se distrajo viendo la cantidad de gente que entraba, lo cual le dio un mal presentimiento. Sin atinar a decir porqué había tanta gente en su casa, dio un respingo cuando Neji la tomó del brazo y la hizo detenerse.

–¿Me estás escuchando? –preguntó con seriedad.

Hinata bajó el rostro y se sonrojó como respuesta. El castaño entornó sus ojos y bufó, exasperado ante la idea de tener que leer de nuevo la hoja de conclusiones que él había elaborado a partir de los informes de Tatsumi. Molesto, echó un vistazo a la hoja y prefirió sólo repetirle lo más importante.

–Escucha bien –ordenó, y Hinata se dispuso a hacerlo-. Uno, la sentencia parece empezar en cuanto fueron comprometidas porque no amaban a su futuro esposo. Dos, todas tus vidas pasadas se suicidaron con algún cuerpo de agua presente, un pozo, un río o la lluvia. Y tres, se quitaron la vida días antes de su boda… o en la boda.

La heredera asintió lentamente y luego volvió la mirada hacia la puerta de la Mansión.

–Todavía no estoy en la edad que el Clan delimita para que me comprometan –exclamó-. Tenemos tiempo.

Neji sintió un cosquilleo nada agradable ante la idea del compromiso de Hinata, porque en algún momento de su vida había escuchado a un viejo del Consejo decir que sería una buena opción casar a Hinata con algún feudal de otra aldea para deshacerse de ella y que Hanabi tomara su lugar. El ojiblanco convirtió sus manos en puños, pero disimuló muy bien su molestia al seguir a Hinata en su paso hacia la Mansión. Entraron y unos sirvientes los dirigieron de inmediato al patio sin permitirles subir a sus habitaciones a asearse. Cuando llegaron al lugar de la reunión Neji fue a tomar su lugar en la sección del Bouke y Hinata se dirigió a la mesa donde su padre presidía todo.

Lo saludó acto seguido, diciéndole lo feliz que estaba de que tuviera las fuerzas suficientes para animarse a comer fuera de su habitación. Hiashi asintió con una sonrisa que se borró al instante, pero su contento se reflejaba en sus ojos: Cada día se daba cuenta de lo dulce que era Hinata. Y aunque no era la kunoichi que él hubiera esperado para su edad, era el mejor ejemplo de lo que una mujer debía ser, siempre obediente, radiante y preocupada por el bienestar de los demás. La peliazul tomó asiento a su derecha y Hiashi suspiró; su hija tenía un corazón de oro, el más puro que el clan hubiera tenido en años.

Sabiendo la curiosidad que despertaba que él hubiera convocado una reunión en su frágil estado, se puso en pie, haciendo a todos los presentes guardar silencio al saber que había decidido hablar antes de dar por comenzada la comida:

–Todos los aquí presentes sabemos que no ha sido fácil forjar un clan como el nuestro, porque lo hicimos a base de siglos y mucho esfuerzo, pero sobretodo, a base de mantenernos siempre leales y apegados a nuestras tradiciones y normas, mismas que fueron creadas desde el principio de nuestra estirpe para asegurar el correcto funcionamiento del clan y la preservación del Byakugan, un don maravilloso que, sin embargo, tiene un costo alto –paseó su mirada entre la multitud-. Como líder del Clan Hyuuga, soy el primero que busca siempre obedecer las normas que nos rigen, y ustedes sin duda habrán notado lo frágil e inestable que se ha vuelto mi salud tras tantas enfermedades; ya que aunque soy el representante del clan, también soy humano… y soy padre –con una mirada hizo a Hinata ponerse de pie-. Mi salud es tan volátil, que no quiero dejar el futuro de nuestra familia desprotegido, y a sabiendas de que Hinata es la sucesora a mi puesto, he decidido que pronto será comprometida para asegurar el seguimiento de mi línea de sangre y para que no tenga que dirigir sola este clan, que es por demás el más prestigioso de la Aldea de la Hoja.

Hiashi sujetó la mano de la atónita peliazul al escuchar la ronda de aplausos que al principio fue indecisa pero después se tornó ensordecedora. La joven mujer buscó la mirada de Neji entre la aglomeración y vio que era de las pocas personas que no celebraba la noticia y que la miraba con la respiración alterada; mientras que ella misma intentaba hacerle sentir el miedo del que era presa.

–¿Comprometida?...

.

* * *

.

La heredera no dejaba de caminar en círculos en su habitación pensando en lo que su padre había dicho en la comida de esa tarde.

–"_¡Comprometida!" _–repetía en su mente sin parar-. _"¡¿Cuánto tiempo es "pronto"?! ¡¿Y con quién?!"_ –Se llevó las manos a la cabeza, incrédula-. _"Sin duda me preocupa que la maldición haya quedado sellada y que el tiempo haya empezado a correr en mi contra… pero no creo que mi prometido pudiera ser tan horrible que me orillara a suicidarme…"_

El sonido de su puerta siendo deslizada la hizo detenerse en sus repetitivos movimientos y fijar su mirada en el ojiblanco que acababa de entrar.

–¿Qué ha pasado? –preguntó ella viéndolo cerrar la puerta tras él.

–Aquí están –respondió el joven mostrándole dos pergaminos-. Se los pedí a Naoko hace dos días, pero hasta ahora pudo dármelos.

–¿No crees que se verá sospechoso? –Inquirió Hinata tomando uno de los rollos-. Ya sabes, mi futuro compromiso se anuncia y yo salgo de misión… ¿y si creen que estoy huyendo?

–Nada de eso –exclamó Neji-. Los permisos tienen la fecha de emisión de hace dos días, y hace dos días nadie sabía nada –desvió la mirada en las últimas palabras-. Además vas conmigo -Hinata sonrió y él caminó hacia la puerta-. Ahora descansa, partiremos mañana a las cinco.

La peliazul levantó el rostro para agregar algo, pero cuando lo hizo la puerta corrediza había terminado de cerrarse y la figura de Neji ya no estaba por ningún lado. Hinata paseó su mirada cansada por el cuarto y después se recostó bocabajo en su futón, hundiendo el rostro en la almohada: Hasta ahora se daba cuenta; ella se había enamorado de Neji en algún momento, y aunque sonaba a mentira, sentía que si ella intentara demostrar sus sentimientos, él la correspondería.

Pero ahora ella estaba próxima a comprometerse con un desconocido, y estaba segura de que el hecho de amar a otro hombre que no fuera su esposo sería una carga muy pesada de llevar en un matrimonio concertado.

Era más probable que el dolor terminara por sofocarla.

.

* * *

.

El amanecer del día siguiente sorprendió al par de Hyuugas en el momento exacto en que atravesaban la entrada a Konoha. Hinata quiso detenerse a mirar la manera en que un nuevo día comenzaba, pero Neji no se lo permitió, recordándole que él había accedido a viajar bordeando el río siempre y cuando lograran llegar a la aldea en la que éste empezaba, antes del anochecer.

Hinata intentó ver el amanecer mientras saltaban de rama en rama, pero fue imposible y terminó por concentrarse tanto como Neji en abrirse paso hacia la pequeña aldea. En serio no podía creer el matiz que todo estaba tomando, ya que cualquiera que escuchara sobre la búsqueda de una Pirámide de Cristal para salvarse de una maldición, se reiría en su cara y la tacharía de estar loca; pero Neji, tras unos días de incredulidad, ahora estaba ayudándola a salir de la aldea para llegar hasta la equis que marcaba el mapa que habían descubierto. Él era la única persona que creía en ella y le daba toda su atención.

Pasando el medio día se detuvieron a hacer la única comida del trayecto y Neji encontró a Hinata mirándolo de reojo más veces de las que su sano juicio y su sentido de la decencia pudieron soportar, así que dio la comida por terminada casi diez minutos después y retomaron su camino. El Hyuuga empezaba a sentirse incómodo con la presencia de su prima: Él había estado tantísimo tiempo en las sombras, cuidándola desde lejos y añorando su cariño y sus sonrisas, pero ahora que parecía empezar a obtenerlos, no sabía qué hacer con él mismo. Siempre estaba nervioso, sentía que las manos le sudaban e inconscientemente buscaba excusas para acercársele. Esquivando una rama baja, Neji pensó en lo preferible que sería no alimentar ninguna clase de esperanza, ya que la peliazul estaba destinada a un hombre de su rango; y si Hinata llegaba a decirle que sentía lo mismo que él, Neji se encargaría de que no hubiera persona en este mundo que lograra separarlos, por mucho que respetara al clan y a sus añejas tradiciones.

Despuntando la noche llegaron a la aldea que figuraba en el mapa; después de todo, llegar al punto marcado implicaría tres días de viaje como máximo. Caminaron sin rumbo, tratando de matar el tiempo, y accidentalmente se vieron envueltos en una ola de gente que los arrastró hacia la calle principal, donde había incluso más gente reunida, ya que aunque el par de ninjas no lo supiera, en esa época las carpas del mercado ambulante visitaban ese pueblo olvidado, llevándoles baratijas para vender y muchas curiosidades brillantes e inútiles. Neji estuvo a punto de perder de vista a Hinata varias veces debido a los jaloneos de la gente para abrirse paso entre la aglomeración, así que en el momento en que la tuvo cerca, se aseguró de tomarla fuertemente de la mano y no soltarla hasta que la misma ola de gente los arrastró hasta un rincón en el que pudieron disfrutar nuevamente de su espacio personal.

Hinata miró el rostro de Neji frente a ella, pero no pudo escuchar lo que salió de sus labios debido al ruido de la gente. Pensó que no tendría gran importancia, pero cuando sintió su mano deslizarse lejos de la suya, abrió los ojos de par en par y lo aferró de la camisa, mirándolo confundida al ver que él se disponía a entrar nuevamente a la masa de personas.

–Conseguiré dónde pasar la noche –gritó él, imponiéndose al ruido circundante-. Espérame aquí.

La ojiblanca asintió y lo perdió de vista en poco tiempo; en cambio, no muy lejos de ahí una mujer que veía a su hermano menor ofrecer como loco antigüedades y los servicios adivinatorios de ella a los paseantes, notó su presencia como si de una luz cegadora se tratara. La mujer la examinó con cuidado, confundida por la manera tan urgente en que sus sentidos se habían sentido atraídos hacia la joven de cabello azulado que miraba indecisa a su alrededor… pero después notó el dije que colgaba de su cuello y lo entendió todo.

Emocionada, le dio una palmada a su hermano, obteniendo la atención del joven.

–Cuida que esa chica de ahí no se vaya, ahora vuelvo –exclamó ella poniéndose en pie.

–¿Qué…? ¿Cuál de todas? –preguntó su hermano, mirando a todas las chicas que iban y venían.

–Ésa, la que está junto a las flores.

–¿La linda de ojos blancos? –Inquirió él con el gesto iluminado y ella entornó los ojos-. ¿La llamo y la entretengo?

–Sólo si ves que ya se va y yo todavía no he vuelto.

El joven asintió y la mujer desapareció en la trastienda, donde dos hombres acostados a sus anchas levantaron la cabeza al verla entrar a paso rápido.

–¿Tan rápido se acabó el descanso? –preguntó uno.

–¡Qué va! –Contestó ella a sus primos-. Pero creo que la chica del collar de sol por fin llegó. Ésa de la que hablaba la abuela y que dijo que sería de suma importancia para encontrar la fortuna del ancestro Fugakawa.

El par de hombres compartieron una mirada atónita mientras que su prima pasaba delante de ellos, directo hasta la tabla mortuoria que se encontraba en lo alto de una repisa. La mujer miró atentamente el rostro de su abuela en la fotografía colocada al lado del incienso antes de decidirse y tomar la peineta con perlas y láminas de plata en forma de hojas que estaba colocada ahí: era el objeto más querido y valioso de su difunta abuela.

–Lo siento, abuela. Pero es necesario –murmuró. En dos segundos estuvo de nuevo junto a su hermano en el puesto-. Bueno, ahora quiero que llames a esa mujer y le hagas cumplidos hasta que acepte llevarse en el cabello esta peineta –dijo extendiéndole el conocido objeto.

–¡Pero es la de la abuela!... ¿Qué rayos te propones, Aya?

–Después te explicaré –contestó ella-. Pero créeme que haremos cosas peores si queremos encontrar la fortuna de la familia para salir de esta miseria –su hermano la miró asustado-. ¡Sólo haz lo que te dije!

La mujer corrió a la trastienda y se escondió tras la cortina para poder escucharlo todo, al tiempo que su hermano le dedicaba una mirada lastimera a la peineta de la mujer que prácticamente los había criado a él, a su hermana y a sus primos; realmente no entendía a su hermana, pero ella nunca actuaba sin una razón, así que sólo le quedaba confiar en ella, como siempre.

Llenándose de valor, levantó el brazo para llamar a la peliazul que seguía parada a unos metros de él. La Hyuuga se acercó cohibida después de asegurarse de que se dirigía a ella. Hinata pensó que el joven había visto su banda ninja y necesitaba ayuda, por lo que reaccionó confundida ante sus palabras:

–Señorita, ¿le interesaría llevarse una de mis peinetas?

Hinata pestañeó aturdida, pero tras unos segundos sonrió: Por supuesto, el muchacho quería ofrecerle su mercancía.

–M-me encantaría, pero no tengo dinero –contestó.

–¿Y quién habló de comprarla?

La ojiblanca ahora sí estaba confundida; ¿ese muchacho desconocido intentaba hacerle un obsequio tan valioso?

–D-de ninguna manera… ¿Cómo podría atreverme a llevarme u-una de estas hermosuras s-sin darle algo a cambio?... ¡Terminaría sintiéndome culpable p-por el resto de m-mi vida!... –tartamudeó.

–No señorita, el que se sentirá culpable y desdichado seré yo si la ven marcharse de mi puesto sin algo adornando su… ¡Kami-sama! –El joven se acercó y se atrevió a tomar uno de los mechones azulados entre sus dedos-. Usted disculpe, pero un color así no se ve todos los días, ¡índigo! –Hinata no reaccionó ni cuando el joven se le acercó ni cuando volvió a su lugar para buscar algo debajo de la mesa-. Le suplico que me haga el honor de llevarse ésta puesta.

Entonces el muchacho le mostró una peineta bellísima, decorada con láminas de plata en forma de hojas y rematada con perlas. Hinata se llevó las manos a la boca al ver una joya tan perfecta e impecable; por un momento se sintió tentada a aceptarla, pero sabía que no sería correcto.

–¡N-no podría! –Respondió incrédula-. ¡Es d-demasiado para mí!

–Tonterías –repuso el muchacho sonriendo y procedió a colocársela a la ojiblanca en la larga cascada de cabello índigo que le caía por la espalda-. En nadie más podrá lucir así de linda.

Hinata tanteó el objeto con sus dedos temblorosos y le sonrió al amable muchacho, pero alejó su mirada cuando la notó viéndola con esa intensidad que sólo había advertido de vez en cuando en los ojos de…

–¿Qué pasa aquí?

La ojiblanca encontró a la fuente de sonido junto a ella escrutando al vendedor y sintió el sonrojo invadirla al percibir lo enojado que estaba.

–¡N-Neji! –Repuso sorprendida, sin saber contestar a su pregunta-. ¡Mira lo que me ha regalado! –agregó ladeando la cabeza para que viera la peineta.

–¿A cambio de qué? –preguntó él, y su protegida frunció el ceño.

–De nada en absoluto. Fue un obsequio desinteresado.

Hinata se encogió en su lugar al escuchar la voz del vendedor intercediendo por ella… Mala idea. Neji lo miró de arriba abajo con severidad y sin que ninguno de los otros dos lo esperara, zafó del cabello de Hinata la peineta y la depositó en el mostrador.

–No si estamos de misión.

Hinata intentó replicar, pero Neji la tomó bruscamente del brazo y comenzó a caminar, alejándola de allí.

–¡Ella no te pertenece! –la voz del vendedor lo hizo detenerse-. Así que no tienes derecho a regresar los obsequios que se le dan.

El joven se arrepintió de haber hablado cuando vio al ninja regresar con todo y la asustada mujer aferrada del brazo.

–¿Qué dijiste? –preguntó entre dientes el ojiblanco.

–Tiene razón, Neji –intervino Hinata, soltándose de su agarre-. Además, no tienes porqué ser tan grosero –dijo recogiendo la peineta de la mesa-. Eres muy amable, la conservaré.

La ojiblanca le regaló una sonrisa cálida al vendedor y se alejó a paso rápido de ahí, seguido de un castaño que se encargó de fulminar al mismo vendedor con una mirada gélida. El joven suspiró de alivio y su hermana pronto estuvo otra vez a su lado.

–Aya –la mujer respondió a la voz de su hermano-, si no me falla la memoria, tú puedes rastrear esa peineta sin importar qué tan lejos esté, ¿no es cierto? –la mujer asintió-. ¿Vamos a seguirlos?... ¿Por qué?

La mujer suspiró, harta de que ninguno de sus familiares pensara a la misma velocidad que ella.

–La abuela me dijo antes de morir que una mujer portadora de un collar de sol nos guiaría hasta la Pirámide de Cristal y así podríamos hablar con el ancestro Fugakawa y preguntarle dónde está la fortuna de la familia –explicó-. Cierra la tienda y alístate para partir en cualquier momento –el joven asintió y caminó hacia la trastienda, por lo que no pudo escuchar a su hermana murmurar después de otro suspiro-: No sé por qué… pero presiento que nos ensuciaremos las manos.

.

* * *

.

–¿Qué haces? ¡Suelta eso! –Gritaba un ojiblanco furioso mientras perseguía a su prima por las aglomeradas calles de una aldea desconocida para ambos-. ¿Por qué estás tan segura de que no es parte de una trampa?

La mujer de ojos blancos por fin se detuvo y él le dio rápido alcance, poniéndose frente a ella.

–Neji, él dijo que tenía bonito cabello y por eso me la obsequió. Por favor no te molestes –exclamó ella antes de seguir caminando.

Neji la siguió de nuevo, pero al verla doblar en una esquina la agarró nuevamente del brazo.

–Dámela –ordenó, y contra su voluntad, Hinata puso en sus manos la peineta. Neji la miró a través del Byakugan, y tras cerciorarse de que era una peineta normal, se la colocó en el cabello a su protegida-. No necesitas estas cosas, Hinata –dijo aún enojado antes de darle la vuelta y fijar la mirada en la suya-, tú ya eres bonita. Además, me molesta que otros hombres te hagan obsequios.

El sonrojo de Hinata había ido en aumento con cada palabra que salía de él, y sin poder aguantar más la intensidad de su mirada, bajó la cabeza apenada. Neji pestañeó perplejo: ¿acaso había exteriorizado sus pensamientos?... Maldijo por lo bajo y soltó los hombros de Hinata para acercarse al puesto de al lado, fingiendo que la mercancía era interesante y adquiriendo un mapa de la región, aparentando que lo que había dicho no tenía la más mínima importancia, pero Hinata no se dio cuenta de nada, sólo se quedó ahí de pie, con la voz de Neji surgiendo sin parar en su mente.

–Eh… Hinata –la mujer salió de su ensimismamiento con la grave voz del muchacho y lo miró a través de su flequillo, incapaz de verlo abiertamente-. La posada está por aquí… Vámonos.

La mujer asintió levemente y caminó junto a Neji, que posaba su mirada en todo lo que no fuera Hinata. Carraspeaba de vez en cuando en su intento de calmar el leve rubor que sentía en sus mejillas, y para su suerte, recuperó su semblante serio antes de arribar a la entrada de la posada. Él notaba el nerviosismo de Hinata y eso sólo lo alteraba a él también, pero aun así logró conducirla hasta la habitación que compartirían.

–Lo siento, no pude conseguir una para ti –exclamó cerrando la puerta.

–N-no te disc-culpes… Una habitación e-es suficiente –respondió ella sonriendo dulcemente al ver a Neji extender un futón adicional en el piso-. P-pero… Si no te m-molesta, me gustaría bañarme.

Neji asintió con nerviosismo y le señaló una de las puertas del cuarto. Hinata asintió, pero antes de entrar, se quitó la peineta y sus dos collares para no mojarlos: el del dije de sol y el que Naoko le había dado para protegerla.

–Neji… -lo llamó una vez dentro-. Hay un tubo roto y está goteando –dijo la heredera aún dentro del cuarto de baño. El castaño se puso en pie y entró, notando de inmediato el problema-. ¿Deberíamos llamar a alguien?

Neji apenas abría la boca para contestar cuando unos golpes en la puerta lo interrumpieron, y sorprendidos por el control que el posadero debía tener sobre sus cuartos, Hinata fue a abrir y Neji se quedó supervisando el tubo fracturado. La peliazul se quedó quieta frente a la puerta al notar el soplo helado que parecía irradiar la puerta, pero antes de siquiera adivinar lo que estaba a punto de pasar, la puerta fue corrida con una fuerza exorbitante para revelarle la figura de ella misma, pero con los iris de un negro profundo y vacío.

–Tatsumi –murmuró helada, antes de que la mujer fantasmal extendiera su brazo, lanzándola contra la pared del fondo.

La madera crujió al impactarse el cuerpo de Hinata contra la pared y después contra el piso. Neji salió del cuarto anexo y corrió a ponerse frente a Hinata, Tatsumi ni siquiera lo miró, sólo extendió la mano y lo lanzó a él también, aunque contra la pared opuesta, lejos de Hinata, en cuyo pecho empezaba a brillar una luz dorada e intensa.

Neji se levantó de inmediato, igual que Hinata, y aunque no podía hacer nada para alejar a Tatsumi, volvió a ponerse frente a su protegida.

–¡¿Dónde está tu collar?! –logró preguntar antes de que Tatsumi lo agarrara con una fuerza sobrenatural del brazo.

Neji se quejó del dolor, porque además de que la mujer estaba rompiéndole el brazo, su contacto quemaba. Poco después Tatsumi tomó impulso y volvió a estrellar al Hyuuga contra la pared, y para asegurarse de que no volviera a interferir, movió uno de los muebles y capturó entre éste y la pared, su brazo herido. Hinata corrió hacia él, pero Tatsumi, sin tocarla, la mantuvo contra la pared, justo frente a ella.

–¡En el mueble! –gritó ella, y Neji vio que el collar estaba sobre el mueble que lo aprisionaba, y estirándose un poco, lo tomó entre sus manos y se lo lanzó a Hinata, que en cuanto lo atrapó fue liberada de su agarre y cayó de bruces al piso.

Hinata levantó su mirada apanicada para buscar a Tatsumi, pero se había esfumado cual humo al tener el collar de Naoko cerca. Hinata se lo colocó de inmediato y se llevó las manos a la frente, incrédula de lo que había pasado con sólo un descuido. Se reincorporó lo más rápido que pudo y corrió hasta Neji, que para entonces ya había empujado lejos de él el mueble, pero aun así se aferraba a su brazo haciendo gestos de dolor. Hinata vio la tela que cubría el brazo de su primo casi deshecha y entrevió su piel llena de sangre y quemaduras.

–Neji, ¿te duele mucho? Tenemos que ir a un hospital, algo…

El ojiblanco no contestó, y ella desesperada, tomó su rostro entre sus manos y lo hizo verla, pidiéndole una respuesta. Juntando aliento suficiente, Neji hizo amago de hablar:

–No siento mi brazo.


End file.
